


Take me away

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dark! Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Establishing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Romance, Sane Tom, Smut, Spanking, Weasley Bashing, blowjob, but that will be later on, chocking, good friend draco!, hermoine bashing, i am sorry about sirius, idk?, might deviate from plot and onto porn, past rape reference, rough blowjob, sweetest girl luna, tooth rotting fluff because Tom loves harry so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: Giggling turns into a laugh as he goes ballistic, laughing so hard that he coughs up blood."Just my luck, here i am lying on this fucking bed with blood loss and the great dark lord decides to pay me a visit!" He says gleefully, voice raspy.Voldemort sneers at Harry. "Potter. Have you truly lost your damn mind?" He spits out."Well, hello to you too. Here to kill me, Tom?" He says, sitting and leaning his frail body on the wooden wall.A simple love story of TMR and HP.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry feels his heart sinking more and more as the train to London keeps on moving, he was dreading the summer so much. After his Godfather's death he had no where else to go. The old coot was no where near to allowing him to go someone else's house for the "greater good". He could always run away but he couldn't risk the wards being mangled. When he went to his "friends" and finally had the guts to talk to them about how abusive his relatives were, Hermoine looked disappointed as she said,  
  
_'Oh! Harry, i know you dont like them but going as far as to lie like this.'_  
  
That was enough for him. It just made his throat close up and his heart sink because the bastard had everybody under his control, it wasn't like he didnt know it. It had been 5 long years with manipulation and forced heroism. Harry wasn't stupid, he was thankful toward the sorting hat as it listened to his request of being sorted in Gryffindor. He was a snake through and through, however being marked as a Savior he already had enough attention on him, pulling out his lordship cards and his Slytherin nature would only draw him unwanted attention.  
  
When he reached the magical world by the help of Hagrid and was left all alone in the pet shop, he had heard a small voice almost a wisp, then his emerald eyes had landed on the beautiful black mamba snake. He listened as the snake whispered all sorts of things and he understood it, it had been a weird revelation. He had taken the snake and talked to him for a long time. Naming him Kartos, he listened intently to what Kartos says. He was the one who provided every single information of the magical world. Harry had also taken who seemed to be the only owl calm around Kartos and named her Hedwig. Kartos had explained how Gringotts would provide him all the money he wanted, along with the power. In Gringotts he finds his wealth and his true self after a long process of removal of the charms placed on him by Dumbledore to look like his father when in real his features weren't like that at all. He also successfully removes Dumbledore as the magical guardian, despite the goblins claiming he needed to have a guardian because he was minor it was shortly flicked away by few galleons.  
  
 In Hogwarts with his Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor rings on his fingers(hidden) and his looks back to how it was before so that Dumbledore wont have any suspicion, he survives by hiding his true self. He came across many compulsion charms and love potion charms that were deflected easily by his rings. He had liked Dumbledore at first, a calm man he would like to have as a grandfather however he was called into his office once and the tea, his fucking lemon drops were laced with obedience and other compulsion charms and had even tried to obliviate him.  
  
Later he finds out his "friends" were actually being payed by Dumbledore to keep him "trained" it had broke him a little because he was happy he had finally made some friends. But he steeled himself, he knew he didn't need them, he could survive alone just like he has always been. For that he had realized he needed to be more powerful, books from knock turn alley and his vaults for dark defense and attack along with the help of Kartos for the Parsletongue magic. He had taken his residence inside the Chamber of Secret where the wards wouldn't take notice of his magic. Used to the accidental magic in the Dursley's, he didn't need much time to perfect the wandless magic. He knew almost every spells and in the book and outside by the time he reached his 3rd year.  
  
Although he had still expected to live a peaceful life, but call it Potter luck after third year, he was thrown into a life or death situation contest, met a megalomaniac who was dead set on killing him and his godfather was killed. He had grieved about his godfather for a long time but he knew he had to move on. He had learned about Voldemort through his diary it had been somewhat a eye opener and similarity had created a small sympathy for the man as he felt he was in the same situation. But Voldemort he seen that day wasn't Tom Riddle, he was a power thirsty man who had lost all his goals.

Kartos had heard whispering from the halls or rather from Dumbledore's office and found out how Voldemort or Tom Riddle had actually split his souls and formed hocrux which is why his sanity had slipped away. Through his blurry nightmares and some visions later he had found hocrux's of Tom, the diary(which he had just pretended to destroy), the slytherin locket, himself and ravenclaw diadem. After finding out he had Tom Riddle's soul in him he had freaked out just a little bit, but it was somehow calming to have his presence in him, he never truly felt alone. It was all hidden away safely in his trunk which was laced with complex Parsletongue spells, because Hermione could be such a nosy bitch. He didn't know why he had decided to help the maniac but he felt it was for the best because after all Tom had faced similar things, he was manipulated by the old coot and had a horrible childhood, only difference was they both had different ways to cope with it.   
  
Harry jumps a bit when a light shaking brings him out of his flashbacks. He looks up to see bright blue eyes looking at him intently.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry smiles softly. Luna was his one of his true friend. He loved her like her own sister. After Luna it was Draco Malfoy, he had to fight with the intelligent Slytherin to keep up his front as dark magic hating golden boy, after finding about his traitor friends, he had met him in private and apologized. The blond was a great friend and an honest boy who would never coddle him because he was the "boy who lived" despite his little idolizing.  
  
"Hello lulu." He says softly.  
  
He hears Ron snort in disgust. His emerald eyes shift to Ron.  
  
"Any problem mate?" He asks, he would never let anybody disrespect Luna.  
  
"N-no." He stutters out, shaking softly at the glare Harry had thrown his way.  
  
Hermione steps up for her boyfriend by jutting her chin up. "We just don't get why you like loony-"  
  
"Her name is Luna, Hermione. If you don't have any respect for someone I consider my little sister then better not to utter a word." Harry growls, his hold on Luna's wrist tightening.  
  
Luna leans down and smiles serenely. "Its ok little lord, i don't mind it." she says fondly.  
  
Harry shakes his head softly. "You are too kind, little moon." He says, ignoring his so called friends completely and pulling Luna on his lap so he could hug her softly.  
  
"Just few minutes before we reach Harry. Would you rather come to my mansion?" She asks worriedly.  
  
Harry shakes his head. "Sorry lulu, Dumbledore has strengthened the wards, he doesn't want me to leave them."  
  
" ** _Professor_** Dumbledore." Hermione corrects, flinching at the glare Harry gives her.  
  
Ignoring it, he lets Luna slide into the seat besides. He notices when she silently casts a silencing spell around them, his eyes shifts to Hermione who looked frantic in the need to know what secret they were going to talk about.  
  
"Little lord." Luna whispers softly.  
  
Harry pats her head softly to ease her into it, she must have had a vision of some sorts, Luna has never been comfortable to talk about her visions, specially if it included him.  
  
"You can tell me lulu."  
  
"Its about you, little lord. I saw...saw you in blood. I don't like this! Come with me! Please!!" She nearly screams her hand gripping Harry's hand. "I don't have a complete vision, just you in...in those muggles." She spits out. "In their home!"  
  
Harry nods, sighing softly. "Its alright, Lulu. Trust me, this time i will surely fight back. Kartos taught me how to remove the trace on my wand, so i will be fine." He says, calming her little sister down. "I cannot go there, Luna. You know that."  
  
Luna sighs. Her normally serene, aloof face twisted in anger.  
  
"Its not your fault, moon." He says lovingly.  
  
Luna nods. "Owl me or Draco if something happens." she says squeezing Harry's hand softly.  
  
With a flick of hand, Harry removes the silencing charm and looks out of window. Hermione was glaring at him but Ron was busy stuffing his face with candy Harry had bought.

"What were you talking about, Harry?" She asks, voice sickeningly patronizing and sweet.

Harry smiles at her just like he always does, relaxing her into thinking he hadn't changed. "Nothing, Mione, its not my secret to share. Sorry about before, i don't like it when Luna is disrespected." He says softly.

Hermione buys it and thinks of it as the savior's normal mood swings and settle down.

A few minutes later the train halts and his stomach clenches in fear and dread. Luna presses a soft kiss on his cheeks before leaving to her cart. Harry walks out of the train muttering a small goodbye to his "friends" before taking the bus to Little Whinging.

* * *

 Voldemort had had enough of the Dumbledore's minions going around destroying his raid and plans. He was going to capture the Light's perfect little golden boy and make them all suffer by taking their hope away. Arriving at Little whinging he sniffs at the muggle houses in distaste and walks into the house Severus had informed.  
  
He feels the ward around the house and snorts dissolving the surprisingly weak ward by whispering a small enchantment to wipe it off. The door opens to reveal a skinny woman, he takes a small sniff and smells blood making him scrunch his nose. Well that was weird.  
  
"O-oh! Hello. Are you a ne-" she was near to swooning at the sight of a handsome man.  
  
Voldemort internally groans, as much as he was grateful the ritual had given him his sanity back, people assumed he was non threatening just because he looked gorgeous. That applied to his death eaters too, however one or two example later they quickly understood.   
  
"Silence woman." He growls, pointing his wand to the woman and shoving her out of the way.  
  
With his wand in his hand and his chin high, he glares at the big whale like muggle, who looked ready to screech.  
  
"Tell me where Harry Potter is and i will consider sparing your wife and you." He says, voice chilling.  
  
Vernon shakes and points at the shoe cupboard below the stairs.  
"The f-f-freak s-stays there! Ta-take him and get out!" He stutters out.  
  
Voldemort throws a Crucio at the whale when he hears the word freak, and stares at the cupboard, a small feeling of dread on his stomach. He opens the door to find Harry Potter laying on the bed with blood covered shirt and a beautiful snake hissing and screaming 'let me kill!'.

* * *

 

It was the eight day of the summer holiday and Harry was on his bed gasping for breath as he throws healing charms on himself.  
  
_'I will eat them master! The muggles will pay!'_ Kartos hisses angrily  
   
_'Do-dont. They are mine Kartos. I just...just need this to be over.'_ He gasps out.  
  
The broken rib cracks back to its place making his back arch like a cat in pain. He had done nothing but work, do his chores silently but Vernon had come home drunk and decided to belt him. As if that wasn't enough, Dudley had kicked him more than once making him cough up blood. Vernon had sneered and ordered him to clean up him mess and go back to his cupboard. He was still not healed from day before yesterday.  
  
His face was bruised, his back still stung from the carving Vernon had done by knife from yesterday, he wanted to cry, wanted to mutilate Vernon for daring to touch him, blow Dudley's brain because he was fucking stupid and torture Petunia for watching it all silently. But he won't, doing that would only make Dumbledore more suspicious of him.  
  
Laying on his so called bed sweaty, whimpering when he couldn't move his limbs. He stiffens up when he feels the shift of magic around the whole house.  
  
_'Kartos. Somebody is here.'_ He hisses.  
  
Kartos nods his head and hisses when Harry flicks his hand to revert him back to his own size.  
  
_'Feels good to be big.'_ He hisses.  
  
Harry chuckles softly and pats his head as he guards him.  
  
When the door to his cupboard opens he had expected a death eater, when Voldemort himself walks in looking like the older version of Tom Riddle, he doesn't know whether to laugh or be enchanted by his beauty.  
  
Giggling turns into a laugh as he goes ballistic, laughing so hard that he coughs up blood.  
"Just my luck, here i am lying on this fucking bed with blood loss and the great dark lord decides to pay me a visit!" He says gleefully, voice raspy.  
  
Voldemort sneers at Harry. "Potter. Have you truly lost your damn mind?" He spits out.  
  
"Well, hello to you to. Here to kill me, Tom?" He says, sitting and leaning his frail body on the wooden wall.  
  
_'Let me kill him master!'_ Kartos hisses out, ready to lunge towards the dark lord.  
  
_'Hush Kartos. You will only get hurt. He uses the unforgivable like its the only curse there.'_ Harry hisses, voice amused.  
  
' _You speak parseltongue.'_ Voldemort hisses, completely forgetting Harry had spoken his real name or insulted him slightly.  
  
"Well duh." He groans out.  
  
Voldemort want to rip his throat out for the disrespect but he was curious, curious as to why the Light's savior was in this state. Conjuring a chair he sits down elegantly and crosses his hell.  
  
"Potter explain why you live in this dump and why your state is like this." He growls.  
  
"Well i will be damned the great dark lord is curious." Harry teases.  
  
_'Stop taunting him master.'_ Kartos hisses finally calm and sensing the another speaker's aura.  
  
_'Listen to your snake Potter._ ' Voldemort hisses.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and slumps down before coughing violently.  
  
"Speak." Voldemort orders. "Or i will use legilimens."  
  
Harry snorts. "There is this thing called occlumency, Tom. "  
  
"My name is Lord Voldemort, you insolent child! You wi-"  
  
"Oh don't even think of saying that i am a child and won't be able to defend myself. You and I both know you can sense my core."  
  
Rolling his eyes childishly, Voldemort crosses his arms but doesn't deny it. It was true, the boy despite being in a horrible state was giving off intoxicating magic tendrils.  
  
"I will tell you if you will tell me why you don't look like a snake and back to your gorgeous self."  
  
Voldemort glares at the Potter spawn, his ego flaring a little at the gorgeous comment. "Wormtail failed ritual had led me to look like that. But i found the correction of it and hence i am back to how i looked before."  
  
"So i collected your hocruxes for nothing!" Harry whines. "I cannot believe I didn't know about the ritual."  
  
Voldemort sees red when he stands up and juts his wand toward Harry. "What did you just say?" Voice chilled.  
  
Not at all phased Harry shifts and pats the side on the bed inviting Voldemort to sit down. Voldemort looks at him as if he had two heads and squints at him but sits down anyway. He notices the horribly squeaky and hard bed and sniffs in distaste.  
  
"After 4th I found out about your hocrux and then found a ritual book in the Peverell vault which would allow you to get your sanity back by merging all of the split souls. I couldn't find any other ritual so assumed that was the only ritual known to reverse the effect of Hocrux. I have 4 and i am guessing you have the other 3."  
  
Voldemort glares at him confused, at the mention of 7 hocrux along with why Harry wanted to help him. "I just have 6 hocrux Potter."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and grabs Voldemort's hand making him flinch, he guides it to his forehead where the mark is and presses on it.  
  
Voldemort gasps when a familiar feeling fills him.  
  
_**Mine**_  
  
That was the only thing that comes to his mind.  
  
"You didn't die because of Lily Potter's love, as fascinating as that sounds." he says snorting, "But because you accidentally split your soul that day, your last remaining sanity." Harry says as he was talking about weather.  
  
"I gave you my answer, explain your situation." Voldemort growls, he was suddenly more angry over the reason why Harry was in this pitiful state and intrigued why he was suddenly acting civil and not vowing to kill him for his parents.  
  
"Well if it wasn't already clear enough i am abused by my _relatives_." He spits out the last word. "Although i am legally adult due your last year's stunt, the old coot thinks its for the greater good. I cannot run away because of the wards, cannot kill them because the Dumbledore's fried chickens come over once in a while. So here i am, pitifully licking my wounds in dark."  
  
Voldemort grabs Harry’s hand tightly and pulls him up. Kartos hisses dangerously and coils around Voldemort's arms.

 _'Dont you dare, human!'_ Kartos hisses.  
  
Harry looks at Voldemort's eyes and growls, he should have expected that. "No. I am not going to let you lock me in a golden cage because i have your soul and you think you own me."

  
Voldemort's hold stiffens when Harry's magic lashes around dangerously along with Kartos near to biting his hand off.  
"I won't lock you up, neither will i hurt you. You will not stay here in a place like this! And you need a goddamn healer. Pack your ba-" one look at Harry's state he sighs and wandlessly summons Harry's things and tries to open his trunk before Harry stops him.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrows when he senses dark magic dripping out of the box. Harry whispers a Parsletongue spell and disarms the curses placed upon in and levitates his little of clothes and few books into the trunk. Kartos unwinds himself from Voldemort's wand before coiling around Harry's neck.  
  
"Somehow i am not surprised you can do wandless magic. Are those my hocrux?"  
  
Harry grins cheekily and nods. He lets Hedwig out of her cage and puts her on his shoulder.  
  
"Address." He asks looking at Voldemort.  
  
"Malfoy manor."  
  
Harry brightens up considerably as he would be able to spend his summer with a friend. Flicking his fingers and opening the cupboard door he gently butts his head on Hedwig's beak. "Be careful girl. Don't go inside just wait out." He coos softly.  
  
Voldemort nearly sneers in disgust but he remembers how he coddles Nagini.  
  
Hedwig hoots and flies out not before giving Voldemort a look. It makes Voldemort roll his eyes again, he seemed to be doing that a lot.  
  
"Lets go, before that i want to deal with those muggl-"  
  
"No you don't." Harry growls.  
  
Voldemort glares at the brat and opens his mouth to protest. Harry maybe powerful but he is a gryffindor after all.  
  
Harry beats him into it. "Don't assume i want to spare those filth, Tom" Harry says, voice small and cold. "After the old coot dies, i will kill them myself. A simple Avada Kedavra will never be enough."  
  
Voldemort somehow feels so proud, the Light's savior had become dark and it was the beginning of Dumbledore's rule.  
  
"Oh don't look so proud, Tom. I might think you like me."  
  
Voldemort rolls his eyes and leans down to pick Harry up. Harry squirms in protest.  
  
"With that awkwardly bent ankle and massive blood loss, I would like to see you apparate without splinching yourself or your dear snake." He growls.  
  
Harry slumps in Voldemort's hold but somehow still manages to look defiant. Voldemort sighs his patience close to running out and shrinks his trunk and pockets it in his robes.  
  
"Oh! The wards!"  
  
Voldemort looks at Harry as if he has gone mad and he was so tired. "I destroyed your wards in seconds, Potter. The ward is a blood ward, the more you distance yourself from your home the less it's strength. Since you obviously don't consider it home, it barely had any strength." He talks as if he is explaining a little child.  
  
Harry nods. Finally out of the hell hole and into the dark lord's arms, _potter luck_. He thinks sardonically.  
  
_'You will feel a little queasy, Kartos.'_ Harry says, as the snake had never apparate before.  
  
_'Alright, master.'_ He says part coiling around the nice smelling new human and his master.

 _'Nagini isn't going to be pleased.'_ Voldemort hisses in amusement.  
  
With a swift crack they reach in front of the Malfoy manor where Hedwig was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort takes Harry inside the manor and sees Lucius on the lounge. Senior Malfoy stands up instantly and his eyes fall on Harry who was looking too pleased with himself.  
  
"My lo-"  
  
"Get your best healer." Voldemort orders putting Harry on the lavishly soft sofa.  
  
After days of sleeping on the rock hard surface Harry slugs down. However he doesn't forget the manners Kartos had taught him, because the snake beside him nudges him softly.  
  
"It is a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for having me here." He says finally being able to talk freely with the eldest Malfoy as he wasn't surrounded by Light's goons.  
  
Lucius looks shocked. The Potter spawn's demeanor had changed completely, he was dripping power and his eyes squint when he sees he was dripping blood as well. The most surprising thing was why his lord wasn't killing Potter but asking for a healer. He was about to call for his elf when Potter sits up and looks at his lord.   
  
"I want Draco."   
  
Voldemort glares his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Harry. You need a professional healer, not a 6th year student who knows _Episkey_." He spits out disgusted.  
  
Harry grins cheekily when Voldemort calls him by his name, his grin widens when Lucius's eyes widens at the mention of his son. He probably thought he was going to hurt his precious dragon.  
  
"I know Draco. You haven't even met him, don't assume things _Tom._ " He hisses Tom's name in Parsletongue because he wasn't sure if Lucius knew secret of his Lord yet. "Draco knows spells that not even St. Mungo's best healer would know of. So bring him, now."  
  
Voldemort tries his best not to shudder when his name is spoken by Harry, God it felt so good. Along with that he was curious to see how good the Malfoy heir was, because all he had heard is, he is horribly spoiled.  
  
"Lucius, call your heir."  
  
Lucius shivers softly, not exactly sure of his dragon's talent even though somehow the Potter child was so sure of it. He thinks it was just a ploy to get his little dragon killed. Despite his fears he cannot disobey his lord, nodding he calls his son through his house elf.  
  
Draco walks down the stairs with all the grace of a pure blood until his eyes falls on his dear friend lying on the sofa with blood and bruises and his lord by his side. He runs towards the lounge, ignoring his father's look. First bows to his lord lowly and whips his head to glare at Harry who was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"You utter fool!" He sneers.  
  
"Hello to you to babe." Harry says grinning.  
  
Voldemort feels a deep set jealously on his stomach at the greetings exchanged by the Malfoy heir and Harry.

_His Harry._

Then he wanted to throw a Crucio at himself for feeling childish things.  
  
"I am going to slaughter them!" Draco growls. Kneeling down before his beaten up friend. "How dare they touch you!? And you! You were supposed to owl me or Luna if something happened." Draco looked like he was close to crying.  
  
Harry sighs and sits up to pull Draco into a hug. "Its alright, Draco. They locked me up and all the wards around the house..." he trails off.  
  
Draco sighs and pats Harry's back, tears welling up when he feels swollen belt welts through his shirt.  
"What happened?" Draco asks, voice almost steel like. He wasn't going to cry in front of his lord.  
  
 "I...Vernon went overboard and i had done some charms to heal my ribs, since that's the only spell i know but i feel like i am dying every time i breath. Your lord saved me and brought me here, how ironic." He says grinning at Voldemort, "I asked for you because...i..my..." he doesn't continue, he couldn't let anyone see his scars. The only fear of his was showing his scars but Draco was the one who had seen it all. He had healed and rescued him from others and himself so many times he couldn't even fathom how much he owed it to Draco.  
  
Draco lightly pats Harry's cheeks. "Its alright you damn fool. I am here now ok? You don't need to worry now."  
  
Harry nods softly, smiling at his friend.  
  
Lucius was watching his son and the Potter spawn interact like they were best of friend. He had quickly gathered that Potter was being abused. He couldn't even imagine his dragon being abused like that, it pained him. He was however greatly confused as to why Draco never told him of his friendship, the boy rarely hid anything from him.  
  
"Lay down, love. I will take care of you. It won't take long." Draco says, subtly assuring him he won't take his clothes off.  
  
"Draco... no diagnostic charm. There was nothing just need a few healing here and there and a fractured ankle." Harry stutters out.  
  
Draco squints his eyes at Harry, never been the one to ever obey he casts a diagnostic spell quickly so that Harry won't jump up.  
  
Harry scowls at his friend deeply and it melts into fear when a paper pops into his hand. Draco's icy gray eyes glides through the paper and his hand shakes increasingly. Voldemort was suddenly intrigued by what was written in the paper and what had cause the heir to completely disregard his pureblood etiquette as so many emotions flicked through his face.  
  
"This. Is. It!" Draco sneers. "Give me the address right now! I will not have that _monster_ defiling you like this! This..." his voice comes choked. "This isn't right, Harry."  
  
Voldemort's patience snaps as he didn't like to be in darkness and takes the paper from Draco. His eyes zeroes in on few word prolonged starvation and signs of rape, it makes his blue eyes swirl and revert to its original red eyes in madness. He looks at Harry with such intensity, ready to slaughter that pig like man he had seen yesterday.  
  
"I am-"  
  
"You will not go anywhere! Neither will you Draco!" Harry growls. "I am not a damsel in distress. I am completely capable of handling this situation." He hears a small 'it doesn't seem like it' and his eyes snaps to Draco to glare venomously making him slump his shoulders. "Just one more year before Dumbledore will 'accidentally' die from my hands and Dursleys will be going for their long long vacation! I have a fucking plan and i don't intend to nor will i let any one of you to go there and commit murder like a first year Gryffindor! Now fucking heal me or I swear to Merlin I will snap your damn neck." He growls like a feral dragon, letting his magic go free, suffocating blast of tendrils all over the room.  
  
Draco rolls his eyes completely used to Harry's snapping but Voldemort just stands there in shock as no one had ever talked like that to him. He was the great dark lord! How dare Harr-  
  
Harry looks at him with wide glittering eyes. "I am sorry for yelling. I am just tired and need sleep." He says. Then he slips to Parsletongue. 'I didn't mean to disrespect you in front of your followers but i need you to understand! They are mine to deal with, please!.'

 Harry practically begs. He wouldn't have because he owed nothing to the handsome maniac but he had seen the crestfallen look on Tom before anybody could. He respected Tom and his standings so he didn't want to anger him.  
  
Both father and son watch in fascination when Harry speaks to their lord in Parsletongue tongue being the first person to ever get rid of that red eyes and turn it into blue again. It fascinated and scared them at the same time.   
  
Voldemort sighs in defeat as the puppy look was too much for him, he didn't know how Harry managed to look so beautiful when he pleads so he cannot help but imagine any other situation where Harry would beg.

He looks at Malfoy heir, "Fix him up fast." He turns to Harry and squints his eyes softly. 'I agree with what you said. Also whatever it is that you want to hide from me Harry, I don't mind. I won't poke around or pester you, i believe you will tell that to me yourself. You can ward a silencing spell and a illusion on your body until your upper body check up is done, i would leave but i want to see why you hold so much trust in him.' He hisses as he could sense magic despite wards.  
  
Voldemort says those words with such sincerity that Harry practically melts and promises himself to tell him when he is ready. Draco sees the little shift in Harry's face and a horror strikes him. Swiftly warding an illusion charm on Harry and a silencing ward round them.  
  
Draco kneels again and slaps the one part that didnt seem that hurt. He damned the consequences of doing that in front of Voldemort and growls at Harry who just smirks.  
  
"Don't be fucking stupid, Harry!" He cries out outraged, raising his wand and heals small bruises on his face and whispers _Tergeo_ , to clean up the blood clot.  
  
"I don't know wh-"  
  
"I don't know what you just talked about but i know that you like him!" Draco whispers, despite the silencing spell.   
  
 He takes Harry's clothes off and swears when he sees belt marks on his skin as deep as a _**Sectumsempra**  _curse. Cleaning the wounds again by a simple _Tergeo._  
  
" _Valnuera sanentur_." Draco points at the half healed gashes that were cleaner and now were slowly mending itself.  
  
Voldemort closes his eyes and senses the magic radiating off the ward, the illusion around two Hogwarts students showed simply Draco checking his legs and broken bones but he feels the Valnuera Sanentur through the ward and it shocks him as he didn't think the heir had it in him.  
  
"Your son will make an excellent healer, Lucius." Voldemort says.  
  
Lucius's eyes widens at the praise and bows lowly. He felt disappointed in himself for not knowing his dragon's talent.  
  
"You are being crazy Dra-" he hisses mid sentence when he feels Draco caresses the knife wounds.  
  
Draco says nothing, he doesn't show sympathy and Harry was grateful of it, the wounds close up slowly as Draco runs his wand through the wound and warm light touches each word.  
  
"Yes, of course! You are crushing on a big bad dark lord and i am the crazy one here!" Draco growls pressing his wand near the bruises and healing it, he takes a pain relieving salve, gently puts it all over Harry's torso and back.  
  
Harry chuckles softly. "I am not crushing on him. But man looks gorgeous, do you really blame me?"

"That man also killed your parents and attempted to kill you too, Harry!" Draco says, rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry nods nonchalantly. "He isn't that man anymore, still dangerous but not completely a maniac. About my parents not like i care, they were Dumbledore's puppets until the very end. They should have hidden that day, protected themselves and me, but-" he stops himself and sighs.  
  
Draco shakes his head and hugs him softly. He steps back and sees his work, the wounds were healing, bruises will need more salve but he could apply it later too. Harry puts his shirt on and sees Draco looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Dray list-"  
  
"Those scars...i am working on it. I will develop a healing spell that will remove those scars. I promise, Harry." Draco says, eyes steel like. "I know i cannot stop you, i wont try to but keep in mind he is dangerous and is capable of doing anything. Don't get hurt Harry."  
  
Harry takes Draco's hand and squeezes it softly showing his gratitude to his slightly elder friend. He clicks his hands and removes the wards around him.  
  
Draco shuts his mouth takes Harry's fractured ankle eyeing it with scrutiny. Aiming his wand directly on the broken bone.  
  
" _Ferula_." He murmurs.  
  
The bone binds together and Draco conjures a bandage to tightly wrap it around Harry's ankle.  
  
Voldemort was thoroughly amazed by the Heir's knowledge in healing. Maybe he got the interest from his mother, he wonders. The boy would be an excellent use for him during the wars.  
  
Harry looks so proud of Draco when Voldemort's face shows some amount of interest.  
  
"I told you Draco was the best healer." Harry says smugly, grinning when Draco flushes a bit at the praise.  
  
"Yes. You were right. I hadn't expected a sixth year student to so such spell. Very nice, Draco." Voldemort says, in his dark lord voice, it was creepy and cold but held an amount of respect.  
  
Draco stiffens up and stands up to bow lowly to his lord. "T-thank you! My lord. I don't deserve your kind words."  
  
Voldemort just hums softly.  
  
'Least you can do is say you are welcome.'  
  
'He is my follower's son, Harry. I am not going to say you're welcome because i don't feel that sentiment.'  
  
Harry just scoffs slightly. Wincing when his arm's bone snaps back into place after a quick spell work. He didn't even know it was out of place.  
  
After he was healed and his core had finally settled down and not annoying Voldemort, he lays on the couch.  
  
"Meet me in my study, Draco." Lucius says and walks out of the lounge after bowing down to Voldemort.  
  
Harry stiffens softly. "Shit, babe, did i get you in trouble? I shoul-"  
  
"It's ok. I was planning on telling him anyway. He deserves to know." Draco says, smiling uncharacteristically. "Besides, he would never hurt me." He was about to leave after bowing down to his Lord but something hits him again he turns around again.  
  
"I completely forgot! Take your damn glamour off you plebeian, your hair looks absolutely horrid and you need to heal faster without stressing your magic out for this long!" Draco calls out, stepping out of the lounge.  
  
Harry's eyes shifts to Voldemort who was looking at him with intent eyes, thin eyebrows lifted up to his hair line.  
  
"Uuh..."  
  
"Glamour?" Voldemort asks, voice amused.  
  
"Yeah. So...um... i dont really look like this." Harry says grinning slyly and shrugging.  
  
Voldemort rolls his eyes and gestures Harry to go on.

Sighning Harry slips his glamour off his jaw looking a little bit softer now, edges disappearing, lips plumper, emerald eyes brighter than before and his haird smooth and maintain. Voldemort pinches himself discretely because he didn't believe someone could look this good in real life. He was enthralled by Harry's beauty.  
  
"You are a mystery, Harry Potter." Voldemort says softly and smiles internally when he hears Harry let out a series of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up groggy, he felt like he had slept for thousand years and the soft bed with satin covers made him want to never wake up. Opening his eyes he notices Kartos had gone for his normal hunting, thankfully he hadn't shrunk him yesterday, he wonders if Kartos will meet Nagini.  
  
Shifting slightly he looks to his side and hurriedly sits up nearly yelping. He stares at the house elf who looked like he was having hard time breathing. That was not creepy at all. He mutters to himself.  
  
He moves on that large bed and taps the elf. "Breath."  
  
And the elf inhales loudly, looking almost enthralled.   
"H-h-harry Po-potter." He gasps out.  
  
"Thats right. What is your name?"  
  
He nearly laughs when the elf mutter something like i cannot believe he asked my name.  
"K-k-kernes." He says.  
  
"Alright then, Kernes, did you have any message for me or-"  
  
"Yes! Master calls for you. For food." He says.  
  
Harry smiles at him and pats his head, stepping out. "Alright then, tell them i will be there in 10 minutes. Thank you."  
  
The elf looked starstruck as he kept touching his head. Harry hums softly and strips out of his robes, yesterday after Voldemort had called him mysterious they didn't talk much, he was guided to his room, which was conveniently located right besides Voldemort. Voldemort then lay him on the bed and pulled his covers up, he felt his insides turning in and out when the handsome face was near him, barely whispering out a 'goodnight', Harry had fallen asleep because the bed was so fucking soft.  
  
The bathroom was as extravagant as he had thought a Malfoy will have, taking a quick hot shower and shaving very little of hair he has on his face much to his annoyance, he walks out of the bathroom with just towel wrapping his body. He walks past the long mirror only to backtrack and pause to look at his body. He had never hated his body, just a bit ashamed if it. Lithe girl like scrawny figure due to undernourishment, patches and patches of scars if whip, belt, knifes and fire, if he turned around he could be able to see the vile words that were carved in his back, that disgusted him the most. But the tears had stopped falling, he was used to the pain and disgust so he didn't feel the need to cry. He looks at his face just a high cheekbones and black hair as the reminder he was from the Potter family. Foregoing any charm because he had loved the way Voldemort's eyes shifted to his plump lips and soft hair, it was almost as if he was being caressed by Tom with his eyes.  
  
He opens the cupboard to feel satisfied as there were few sets of informal robes ready for him. Thankfully no one assumed he like red color because he is a Gryffindor and there were just black, silver or dark blue robes. He notices there were no undergarments, flushing at the thought of being naked inside the robes in front of Voldemort, he shakes his head and reprimands himself for thirsting over his ex enemy. Taking the silver robes with golden borders he puts it on and walks out of his room.  
  
Somehow he had located where the lounge is in that big ass house, he smiles when he sees Draco was already there, along with Mr. Malfoy. His eyes shifts and he sees Tom sitting their looking elegant as he takes a bite of his sausage. Leaning down to peck Draco's cheek who hits him saying he isn't a girl. It was growing old, he thinks, he knew Draco somehow liked it.  
  
Sitting down he hums happily when he grabs the mug with coffee, he sees Tom looking at him and Draco with...he nearly gasps. Was that jealousy he saw in the dark lord's eyes?  
  
Such a great way to start a day. He thinks excitedly.

The breakfast goes smoothly, Draco had forgotten his fear and pure blood etiquette for a while and was fussing over Harry like a mother hen, telling him to eat more, amusing Harry to a certain extent. Harry's eyes kept glancing at the Dark Lord looking ready to squash his dear friend it nearly makes him laugh.  
  
'What is it Tom? Please stop glaring at him, poor Draco will loose his appetite.' He hisses.  
  
Voldemort rolls him eyes at Harry and eats silently.  
  
'If you have been wondering...' Harry speaks after few minutes, nursing his hot caffeine. 'I am single...thought it might help with you jealousy abit?' He says grinning and winking at the lord as he stands up and head to the library.   
  
'That little minx.' Voldemort growls to himself, keeping himself from gaping.

  
He was slightly happy that Harry was single. He growls and his thoughts backtrack, why was he happy? He was trying to kill the teen just a day back for crying out loud! What had changed? Was it because he was his hocrux? Or cause he had decided to show his true self. Harry was an enigma and Voldemort wanted him in every and any way possible  and he will because he always got what he wanted but for that he should know more about him.  
  
His eyes shifts to Draco who stiffens at the sudden attention. That was how normal people are supposed to react to him, why doesn't Harry fear him? Although thinking of it, he doesn't want Harry to fear him.  
  
"Meet me in my study, Draco." He says, standing up and walking out of the lounge.  
  
Draco swears softly, he knew it, he knew the moment His Lord stopped being angry just from Harry's words, that the dark lord was equally interested in Harry. It makes him groan, leave it to Harry in making a Dark Lord like him. Being a friend of Harry he would obviously be questioned, he smiles to his father in weak attempt of reassuring him and stands up.  
  
Voldemort was on his chair, deep in thoughts as to what to ask the heir. A soft knock brings him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Enter." He orders.  
  
Draco comes inside and bows deeply, his face stoic and devoid of any indication he is scared, but the shaky hands gives it away.  
  
"Don't look so scared Draco, sit." He orders.  
  
Draco wasn't even a bit reassured but he nods anyway and sits down on the chair.  
  
"You never reported about being friends with Harry." He states. "When did you start involving yourself with him who is known to the world as the Light's savior?" He asks.  
  
Draco takes a deep breath. "My lord, permission to speak freely?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"My lord, Harry was actually meant to be sorted into Slytherin." He pauses letting his lord ingest the new found information. "At the first year he had been blinded by the filthy blood traitor Weasley and mudblood Granger, he rejected my hand for friendship. But in second year his precious familiar Kartos found out that his 'friends' were actually Dumbledore's little puppets who were being payed to keep Harry 'in line'" he says, eyes filled with anger as he recalls that incident. "Harry had apologized to me but he wanted revenge on Dumbledore for that he needed complete trust from the old fool. So he had to play his part as the hero. He begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor, acted like he hated dark arts and wizards when in fact he learned more dark curses than actual slytherins, acted dumb because he didn't want extra attention when in fact Harry is a brilliant student!" He says proudly.  
  
Voldemort almost want to hurt him for that, he wonders even if Harry didn't love Draco there was chance Draco loved Harry.  
  
"What about his relatives? How far did the abuse go?"  
  
"I wasn’t aware of the abuse until the 3rd year's summer holiday's my lord, Harry had practically begged that old coot to let him stay with his god father, Sirius Black, but he hadn't been allowed. I couldn't understand the reason and asked him and he had confessed about them."  
  
"What kind of abuse? Why did he hide his body?"  
  
Draco freezes. "M-my lord...' he hesitates. "My lord forgive me for what i am about to say, I don't think i am in the position to tell you about his deepest fear and secrets, please my lord. Forgive me."  
  
"Oh, Draco, nothing a small crucio cannot fix. Are you sure you want to face that?" He wanted to test Draco, Malfroys were known for self preservation, ready to betray anyone for their own safety.  
  
Draco shakes softly and bows. "I am s-s-sorry, my l-lord. You can curse me but I cannot tell a secret that isn't mine to tell. Harry will no doubt tell you himself! But i cannot do that."  
  
Voldemort was impressed, a little miffed did the boy really love Harry?   
  
"How admirable, little Draco. Do you love Harry?" He asks, love sounding so foreign on his tongue.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." He says almost immediately, his eyes meets with his Lord's angry red ones and realizes his mistake. "Not like that, My lord!!!" He yelps out.  
  
Voldemort raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Like a brother, lord. Just a brother, we both care for each other like brothers and that is it." He says in one breath.

Nodding, Voldemort shakes his hands toward the door, "You may go."  
  
At the frustrated look the Dark lord had he stands up, feeling a bit brave he thinks he should do it for his friend. "My L-lord...Harry likes you. At least i think he does, he will open up to you for sure." He says, before bowing down and leaving the room hurriedly.

Voldemort sighs, he wasn't surprised Harry was meant to be in Slytherin, but rather that the boy had duped both the sides for so long, a real actor. He hums. He thinks Draco might be correct, Harry might just open up to him. He was about to stand up when a bundle of paper appears in his table, sighing he takes out his quill and starts writing, being the dark lord he surprisingly has many paper works.

Harry was happy that he had lead Tom on, it was fun teasing him, plus Tom didn't exactly have ordinary looks. Harry flushes softly when he remembers the way Tom had been looking at him lips the whole breakfast. He feared for Draco's life after that but he was sure dark lord won't kill him.   
  
He was lazing around in his room when an elf pops in front of him.   
  
"Hello." He says, legs resting on the wall flat and his hands flailed besides him  
   
"Master Po-potter, your potions, master Draco had them sent to y-you."   
  
Harry sits up and smiles at the elf. "Thanks, you can put them on the bed side."   
  
The elf looked starstruck at the smile but hurriedly nods and puts them there hurrying away.   
  
He looks at the potions on the table and realizes most were nutrition potions, some salves for scars and one pain relief potion. Gulping down his nutrition potion and pain relief in one go he feels a little bit light headed and he thinks it was due to the pain relief one. Stripping down he puts the salves on places he can reach and puts his robes back on.   
  
Just then Draco storms in face furious.   
  
"What?" Harry asks.   
  
"Dark Lord called for me." He says, glaring at Harry, "He wanted to know about you."   
  
Harry laughs. "Did little dwaco pee in his pwants?" He teases, pouting at him.   
  
Draco huffs, muttering 'unbelievable'. "He likes you!" He says, flailing his hands around like mad man.   
  
"Yeah i got that by the way he stared at my lips when he tucked me in."   
  
"Oh! Yes, of course, he tucked you in-HE What?!!" He nearly screams.   
  
Harry grins and shows his legs, "Well my ankle need a day more to heal completely so he helped. You act like he isn't human." He says rolling his eyes.   
  
"A year back i seriously doubted." Draco says, he kneels in front of Harry and checks his ribs. "Just the ankle left to heal."   
  
Harry nods, rolling around in the huge ass bed he lays his head upside down and looks at Draco with his 'freakishly green eyes' as Draco likes to say.   
  
"I am bored."   
  
Draco rolls his eyes and sits on the love couch. "Well, sucks to be you." He snarks.   
  
"Come on, Draco! Lets go, fly around the manor for a while?"  
  
"No. You are on bed rest."   
  
Harry looks at Draco with pouty lips and wide eyes. "Pleease? Its just flying!"   
  
Draco sneers at Harry. "Stop that! I don't!- you cannot- oh! For salazar's sake, stand up." He groans.   
  
Harry yells excitedly and sits up again.

Then he slumps down again and pouts.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“My broom, I don’t have it because Petunia broke it.”

Draco’s eye hardens but he smiles softly to calm Harry. “It’s ok! I think there must be some spare in the closet. Did you take your potions?”

Harry nods and stands up wincing at the slight pain but hides it effectively not wanting Draco to bind him to bed. Taking Draco’s hand he walks down the stair ecstatic to fly after so long. Grinning ear to ear they both step into the manor garden and take off.

“Hey! I think I have a snitch inside the closet! Be right back!” Draco shouts before reaching inside his home again.

Harry whoops in happiness. Draco comes back with the snitch and sneers at Harry playfully.

“Prepare to lose, Potter!”

“Oh! You wish, Malfoy!”

And with that Draco lets the snitch fly away and they start their little game. After about 30 minutes of flying, both of the boys get equally near to the snitch. Draco extends his arms and was just about to touch the wings when Harry snatches the snitch. Letting out a small yell of excitement he dives down and flies up again with the snitch displayed proudly, he grins happily at Draco who was in the air just staring at him smiling.

“Hah! Again!” Harry yells, excited.

Draco groans, “No, I am so tired.”

Harry grins, “Scared, Malfroy?”

“Oh! You wish, Potter!”

 After few hours of playing, they finally take rest and were both on the air with smooth pace and Harry’s eyes reaches bundle of white birds prancing on the huge garden.

“Are…are those white peacocks?”

Draco nods, “Yeah, bunch of bastards they are; tormented me through out my childhood.”

Harry laughs when he suddenly imagines little Draco being chased by peacocks. “That is so…Malfoy-ie”

Rolling his eyes at the absurdity of Harry’s statement, his eyes shifts to the manor and laughs, “He is staring…” He says almost teasingly.

“Huh, who?”

“Your Dark Lord.”

Harry snorts, “He is so not-“ his eyes falls on the man who was looking at him, standing at the balcony, shamelessly. God he was gorgeous. “Yeah, no. He is mine.” He says giggling at the way Draco rolls his eyes.

“Let’s hope your stupid potter luck sticks.”

Laughing he turns to Draco and grins. “I will be right back.”

“Harry, no. You aren’t smashing Lord’s window!” Draco hisses.

Harry shakes his hand, “I won’t, I won’t." Harry grins at Draco slyly.  "I swear i will knock."   
  
Draco just groans and lets his face hit his palm in exasperation.   
  
Harry grins directly at the handsome man looking at him and swoops down waving his hands excitedly. 

* * *

* * *

They were on the balcony of Tom's room, enjoying tea and scones. It was Harry's third day in Malfoy manor and he had been getting along with the dark lord perfectly. He would tease him into frustration, amaze him with his logic and flirt with him with no shame.  
  
"From what i have heard from Severus, you aren’t very...good in potions or any other subjects aside from Defense." Voldemort states.   
  
"Yeah. I get E in most of it, sometimes an O but never in potion."   
  
"Is it really that or is it also an act?"   
  
"Mostly an act. Hermione, the Granger girl, is...competitive, she thinks she is the only girl who knows everything in the book. Once I made a perfect potion and won Felix Felicis and she got mad and accused me of cheating. So i just stopped being better than her. Although with Snape breathing down my neck every single seconds i hardly get work done." He says rolling his eyes.   
  
"Did you know Severus is a spy?"   
  
"I did. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. Although..." he looks at Tom with serious eyes. "I wouldn't trust him as much as you seem to do."   
  
Voldemort hums. "And why is that?"   
  
"That man's loyalty lies within himself. He will out Dumbledore out in second if he will know you will win and you in seconds if he knows Dumbledore will." He says, sipping his earl gray.   
  
Voldemort nods. "Yes, he is quite...flighty. He was in love with your mother."   
  
Harry raises his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. He begged me not to kill her."   
  
"I see that went well." He snorts.   
  
Voldemort glares at the younger a bit perplexed the boy was joking about his mother's death but he shrugs it off. "I told her to step aside many times. I did listen to his request, i think her death is why he resents me, he was one my loyal before." He says almost fondly.   
  
Harry had never heard Tom speak like that, it irked him that the elder was talking about his greasy professor. "Did you fuck him?" He couldn't help but blurt it out.   
  
Tom nearly chokes in his scone and he whips his head to his side to glare at Harry. He is pleased to see a hint of anger and jealousy on the younger and he smirks. "I did. What is it to you?"   
  
Harry’s jaw clamps together tightly and he rolls his eyes. "I just didn't think he was your...type.' He spits out.   
  
"Oh? And what did you think is my type, Harry?" Tom teases.   
  
Harry decides to bite and looks at Tom wide sultry eyes. "I don't know, someone young, maybe with a lithe body, black hair, pink lips?" He flirts shamelessly.   
  
Voldemort grins at the shameless behavior of the younger and leans a bit forward, taking Harry's long locks he softly tucks it behind his ears. "Close enough...but you forgot about the green eyes."   
  
And Harry just melts there and then. He knew Tom had a way around his words but he wasn't expecting that. "Now, now, Tom, don't go around flirting with the light's poster boy." He says teasingly chastising way.   
  
Voldemort chuckles. "You mightn’t want to tease the big bad dark lord too then."   
  
Harry smirks and leans back, creating a distance before he sips his tea.   
"I think Kartos is in love with Nagini." He says thinking back to when Kartos had complained a lot about how Nagini was such a bitch for a snake.   
  
Voldemort laughs softly. "And he shows that love by hissing at her angrily?" 

Harry nods, grinning foolishly.

They were getting along just perfectly. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Voldemort was on his desk, engrossed in his work he doesn't realize the boy he has been stressing over for a week had walked in. After a short while he looks up to see emerald eyes on him.  
  
"You look strangely stunning when you are concentrated." Harry hums.  
  
Voldemort nearly splutters at the shameless flirt. "Hush now, Harry. What brings you here?" His eyes shifts to a book on Harry's hand.  
  
"I took a book from the library, can i stay here and read it?" He asks, sitting down on the couch.  
  
Voldemort rolls his eyes. "Don't ask for permission when you are going to do it anyway."  
  
Harry grins cheekily and opens his book on rune magic. After an hour or so Voldemort finally finishes his work and gazes intently at the younger man, how beautiful he was, how his emerald eyes flitted across the book, lips parted and brows furrowed in concentration.  
  
"You are staring, Tom."  
  
"My name isn't Tom." He chastises, standing up.  
  
Harry shrugs and looks at the handsome man approaching him.  
  
"On the day you came...you said that you were going to kill Dumbledore and the muggles, what do you plan on doing after that? Kill me?"  
  
Harry snorts. "Don't be ridiculous Tom. I was collecting your hocrux to save you, why will i try to attack you? Even if i did i would have changed my mind. I won't win, but neither will you, so there is no point in fighting. All i want is revenge." He says.  
  
Voldemort's eyebrows ticks at he thought of drawing with someone but calms himself as it was possible. "And after the revenge?"  
  
"I don't care what happens to the magical world, Tom. They might think i am their messiah but they are stupid to think a teenager is going to sacrifice his life for people who turn on him after one slip up." He says, closing his book. "Tom you are powerful, you have 20 pure blood family bound to you and they all are considered holy. You can take over the ministry over night, but Dumblefuck has been able to charm his way too. His words are considered law by the stupid ministry, once he is gone, the magical Britain will be yours." He says.  
  
Voldemort nods as it was true, he had tried many times to inflict the law that favored his choices but they were shot down by Dumbledore.  
  
"I was going to forfeit and let you control Britain, if you let me live i would have gone to France or Germany where Potter manor are present if not then i would have blackmailed you through the hocrux and would have left anyway."  
  
Voldemort laughs at not even doubting Harry's words.  
  
"Do you not want revenge for your parents?" Voldemort asks, to be honest he was pushing Harry. He had seen the way he had reacted when he had taken his parent's name in the ministry.  
  
Harry sighs and drops his book on the table. "I don't really remember them. Dumbledore thought it was wise to use strangers to emotionally blackmail me." He scoffs. "The old man has gone senile. My parents as far as I remember are two headless people, i don't remember their warmth nor their love. They could have run away from Britain, as if they weren’t stupid enough to have a child during war they decided to fight back. They were Dumbledore's puppet through and through." He spits out.  
  
Voldemort looks at Harry, and sees there was no pain in his eyes, just rage.  
  
"Do you blame me for your situation?"  
  
Harry laughs, his eyes shifts to Voldemort, he smiles when he sees genuine regret.  
"No i don't. Dumbledore, i solely blame him for everything i had to go through. He thought putting me in an abusive household would be enough for him to mold me into who he wants. A classic stick and carrot technique; he let me go through torturous events and then he would provide me sweet words something i hadn't received in years and cajole me into being his filthy army." He sneer  
  
Voldemort nods.  
"Old fool should have learned from his old mistakes." He muses.  
  
Harry's eyes shifts to him. "Oh right. He fucked you up too."  
  
Voldemort stiffens. "How do you-"  
  
"Dumbledore's pensive." At the incredulous look Voldemort sends him. "I 'slipped'." He says grinning.   
  
Voldemort shakes his head softly, Harry's character just kept on getting better.   
  
"Will Dumbledore know you have gone missing?"  
  
Harry shakes his head. "The order member hardly comes to see. Even if he does he won't know as i barely get out of house. Although we should set up a ward of some sorts."  
  
Voldemort nods. "Oh yeah, i will send Bellatrix for that."  
  
Harry stiffens, sudden anger filling him his magic seeps out of him. Voldemort looks at him with intrigued eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange." He mutters. "Bitch killed my only escape from Dursley's and my only family my godfather, is she really important to you? Can i please kill her?" He asks, his voice had no pain or anger yet his eyes were filled with rage.  
  
However Voldemort was confused. "Your godfather as in Sirius Black?"  
  
Harry nods.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry, he isn't dead."  
  
Harry feels like a bucket of ice was thrown on him. He looks at Voldemort with wide eyes, daring him to say it was a joke.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Just day before yesterday, Severus had reported that the mutt was being insufferable in the order meeting."  
  
Harry gapes. First thing that comes in his mind is that, Tom was lying, then he thinks why would Tom lie to him when he had no reason to? His mouth closes and opens as he struggles to come out with the right word. He promised to himself he will never show his emotions to others, specially not in front of the guy he liked. He feels like his world was shaking as he struggles to breath, he remembers last summer when he had gone to the Dursley's because of Sirius's death, the jabs he had to hear from Dudley how he felt so lonely, a whole year filled with struggle of accepting yet another loss.  
  
"I...I.-" His breath comes out choked, heaving, he stands up ready to bolt out because he was not going to show his tears to Tom.  
  
He gasps when he feels a tug on his wrist and he is pulled into warm embrace.

Voldemort was hugging him. He feels his large warm hands on his hair patting him softly, such a strange yet familiar compassion. After realizing how much he needed a hug, he breaks down completely.  
  
Voldemort looks at the younger who was shaking as he sobbed on his chest. He didn't know what possessed him to hug Harry, over the whole week he had but he felt a foreign feelings for the younger. He felt rage over what the smaller had to go through, sadness over how many betrayal he had faced and proud over how the boy still managed to come out unscathed.  
  
"Its alright, Harry." He soothes the younger who was trying to pull out of his hold by childishly hitting his chest and squirming. Sighing he hugs him just a bit tighter and pulls him down on the sofa, so that Harry will be on his lap sideways.  
  
Harry gasps and freezes at the sudden change but the soothing circles Tom was drawing on his back made him calm down as he falls slack on his hold and starts crying. He felt so stupid. Stupid that he was crying in front of Voldemort, stupid that he had decided to trust yet another man, stupid that he had fallen pray to betrayal again.   
  
After few minutes of Voldemort soothing Harry by patting his hair and back, he finally calms down just soft sniffles and hiccups. With the previous stress of Harry crying gone, Voldemort realizes how small Harry is in front of him, despite being a teen he wasn't lanky or awkward, he was small albeit scrawny but such an elegant body.  
  
"Stop touching my ass, Tom." Harry says with no anger or disgust and his face still hidden in Tom's  neck.  
  
Voldemort laughs. "You don’t sound like you hate it."  
  
Harry hums. "That's cause i don't."  
  
Now that throws Voldemort into confusion. He doesn't state anything but just moves his hands and settles it down on the lower back.  
  
"We are supposed to kill each other..." Harry speaks again.  
  
Voldemort hums. "Yes, I suppose we are."  
  
"Yet here you are comforting me." He takes his face out of Tom's neck and realizes it was a mistake because his face was so close to Tom. He could see each and every details of Tom's face, how beautiful those red eyes were, how high those cheek bones are, how thin yet perfect those lips were.  
  
Voldemort's eyes darts to Harry's red rimmed tear lines, stark green eyes fluttering around mapping his face, he could see how beautiful the boy was when his lashes hit his cheeks when he blinked, those plump pink lips occasionally being wet by Harry's tongue and he couldn't help but think he wanted to be the one to do that.  
  
"That i am." Tom says, voice smooth and icy as he wipes Harry's tear trails. His mind drifts to the reason why his soul is crying, and rage fills him again.  
  
Harry winces when the hand on his waist tightens, he huffs out a laugh.  
  
"You were there to kill me a week back and now you are mad that someone made me cry?"  
  
"I...i didn't know you are like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a slytherin. I always thought you were a stupidly brave, hero complex ridden, Gryffindor brat."  
  
"Wow, right here." Harry says, throwing his hands around gesturing himself.  
  
"But you aren't. You are strong and yes i admit brave too, but not stupid." Voldemort looks at Harry in the eye, which looked weary and old, like it had seen many things.  
  
Harry's eyes hardens. "Don't pity me, Tom." He growls, fumbling to slide out of Voldemort's hold.  
  
Voldemort grabs his tiny waist harder, pulling him closer. "I am not pitying you, Harry. I would never do that." He whispers softly, his fingers lightly taking Harry's hair and tucking it behind his ears.  
  
"Sorry." Harry says, slumping down again. Damn Tom and his charming skills.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For crying on you." He mumbles.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Voldemort asks. "By it i mean everything, Harry. I won’t judge you or use your weakness." At the skeptic face Harry was giving him he pats Harry's face softly. "I swear on my magic Harry. I would never lie to you."  
  
Harry thinks of saying no, but deep down he wanted to talk, wanted to get all of it out of chest, he shared a lot of things with Draco and Luna yet he had never been too comfortable with opening up completely. Yet Tom's warmth and soothing voice just lulled him, he thinks of the possibilities, of how Tom might just laugh at him or gain his trust just to end up betraying him, but none seemed to stop him from hugging Tom again.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widens at the hug but melts completely and gently plays with Harry's soft hair again.  
  
"I have always craved a real family. Since the day i remember i have just been abused, i didn't know what my name was until i joined a muggle pre-school because all they ever called me was boy or freak." He winces when Tom's hand grips him a bit harder again. "After two years of wanting their approval and love, I stopped caring because I knew i would never be considered their own. I didn't know what magic was until i turned 11."  
  
Now that triggered Tom. "What?!" He growls.  
  
Harry nods against Tom's shoulder, "Yeah. I thought i was abnormal and a freak because he beat me every time i did it." He shudders softly at the thought of it.  
  
Voldemort swears softly and lets his arms around Harry's waist again.  
  
"And when Hagrid came to get me, i was so happy when i found out i wasn't alone. That i wasn't a freak. I met Kartos in the pet shop and he taught me everything! At first year i had no idea i had multiple vaults or that my family name hold so much power and history, Kartos made me do the inheritance test and i got my Lordships rings."  
  
"Lordships?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, Gryffindor, Peverall, Black and Potter family. There was slytherin too but that was because of your soul in me."  
  
Voldemort looks at Harry with wide eyes. "I thought your mother was a mud-muggle born."  
  
"Apparently not." Harry shrugs carelessly. "I love Hogwarts, despite everything and everyone there, that was the first place i considered home.'  
  
Voldemort smiles softly, he could relate to that. After growing up in the orphanage, Hogwarts had provided him the warmth he had never gotten.  
  
"And i begged Dumbledore every single holiday to let me stay there, i even told him they abused me but that fucker told me i was being ungrateful! That i was spitting on the plate that had provided me food. Yeah right, only food i got was half rotten bread." He spits out angry. "I hated him so much, in my second year i had told Granger and Weasley about my problems and they had just told me not to lie about it, later i found out they were being paid too. It just...just broke me, again. I had Kartos but i wanted to have friends. Some how Luna and Draco came into the picture, they...they cared for who i was and not as the 'boy who lived'." Harry says, smiling softly.  
  
"And then i found out about Sirius i was so happy. Happy that i have found a family, someone who will care for me, someone who will never betray me. I-oh- i was so wrong. I should have listened to Kartos, he was right. Why would he fake his death, Tom? He knew how much i loved him, how much i needed him and yet..." He feels tears welling up in his eyes again.  
  
Soft fingers swipe below his eyes, getting rid of tears. Harry's eyes shifts to Tom's red eyes. "Stop crying. None of them deserve your sorrow or tears."  
  
Harry smiles softly. "I know. Yet it hurts. I spent an entire year mourning his loss, i was so out of it and so scared. I had lost the only family member and turns out he was just playing his part as the old coot's puppet. Just like my parents." He says softly.

Voldemort sighs and nods gently pats Harry's hair, making him sniff and lay his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait." Harry says before shuffling around and then settling himself down on more comfortable position.  
  
"Harry...you are straddling me."  
  
Harry nods against his collar. "Well since you are comforting me." He says cheekily.  
  
Voldemort shakes his head at the incredulity of the situation but resumes his patting. Harry snuggles softly and hugs Voldemort, making him melt under the touch.  
  
"Thank you." Harry says.  
  
"For what? Not killing you?"  
  
Harry snorts. "Please Tom, even after cursing me two times do you not realize that i am the boy who just cannot die?"   
  
Voldemort laughs, his chest shaking with it. Harry decides he likes Tom's laugh still a bit delirious from crying, he giggles softly.  
  
"I like it when you laugh." He states."Thank you for listening, for not pitying me...for being here."  
  
Voldemort shakes his head and sighs. Just then a knock ripples through their silence, seeing that Harry was making no move to stand up he shakes him softly.  
  
"Harry? Are you going to stick like a koala for the whole day?" He asks.  
  
Harry nods and giggles. "I like your warmth, it feels nice."  
  
"No problems with people seeing?"  
  
"Its not like they will be questioning either one of us."  
  
Another knock.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mnhm."  
  
Voldemort nods. "Come in." He orders.  
  
Severus snape in all his years of faithfully serving his lord would have never guessed he would see what he was seeing right now. A boy with small body, straddling the Dark Lord like a koala and Dark lord was patting his hair softly. He has to probably slap himself to think it wasn't a dream.  
  
"....My Lord?" He squeaks out.  
  
"Ah. Yes, Severus, sit. What did you have to report?"  
  
"My lord, Dumbledore is planning on trapping the raid in the Longbottom house that you have been planning."  
  
Voldemort nods, of course the old man has to interfere. "Tell Fenrir to get Trelawney before the raid, that will keep them distracted."  
  
Severus nods. He was about to speak when Voldemort cuts him off.  
  
"Has the old fool mentioned about Harry?"  
  
Severus freezes. 'Harry.?'  
"No, my lord. Only that they are planning to form a marriage contract with Miss Ginerva Weasley."  
  
Voldemort tightens his hold on Harry’s hair making him hiss softly.  
  
'Awfully possessive of something that isn't yours, aren't you Tom?' Harry teases. He was still processing what Snape had said, he should write a letter to Ragnok. He wonders what were the odds that Snape would be the one to walk in.  
  
'Don't worry your pretty head, Harry. You will be mine soon.' Voldemort says that in a cold, obsessive way that was intended to freak Harry out but by the way Harry giggled he was sure that wasn't the case.  
  
Severus snape in all his years of faithfully serving his lord would have never guessed he would see Harry Potter straddling the Dark Lord. He was frozen in his seat when a strange young voice had hissed. No one knew how to speak Parsletongue except for his lord, no one but Harry Potter.  
  
"...my lord, if you don't mind me...asking, is that...Mr. Potter?" He asks, head ducked down in fear of being crucioed.  
  
"Yes, he is." Voldemort says, without elaborating any further.  
  
Not being able to utter a word he nods. "I-i see."   
  
"Did Sirius Black mention Harry?"  
  
Severus feels his heart beating fast. He had seen the way Harry had changed after he had supposedly seen his godfather die, he was completely broken. He despised the fact that Dumbledore was going through extreme to "train" Harry, along with Black going along with it.  
  
"No, my lord. He spends the whole day with miss granger and mr. Weasley, or runs around with Lupin."  
  
Harry bursts out laughing at the incredulity. "They knew." He spits out. "Not that i expected them to be honest with me, Tom. But they...they saw me breaking."  
  
Severus truly felt bad for the kid, maybe he was Potter spawn but no one deserved such betrayal.  
Voldemort rubs Harry's back softly and it makes Severus choke in air because that was such a humane response.  
  
"Severus you can go."  
  
Severus nods and stands up, he wanted to talk to Harry, first thing that came in his mind, maybe dark lord had enchanted Harry, fooled him but the way Harry talked and responded he was pretty sure it wasn't the case.  But he leaves the room anyway, he contemplated on whether to tell Dumbledore or not.  
  
"Professor!" Harry shouts running towards him.  
  
Severus stares at Harry, noticing the change in his face, he looked much like lily. Scowling at the younger, "Mr. Potter, do you realize where you are? Did he-"  
  
"Stop. Don't assume things like  you always do, don't bad mouth To-Marvolo when you don't know him and yes i am aware where i am."  
  
Severus gives Harry a long look before folding his arms. "Why did you stop me?"  
  
"Cast a legilimens. I want you to finally choose your side, professor."  
  
Severus blanches, "How da-"  
  
"No, Professor please. I know you will tell Dumbledore i am here, which is why i want you to see, see the real me and not what Dumbledore has been feeding you." Harry says that with pleading eyes.  
  
Severus sighs and nods. Gently he steps into Harry's mind and the torture starts. He sees it all, how the little boy was being abused, his excitement when he stepped into Diagon alley, his snake, how his looks had changed, his hunt for hocrux, the betrayal he had faced from family and friends, every single thing that made his heart break because he knows that wasn't what Lily would have wanted. He wanted to murder Petunia and her family along with Dumbledore. Finally he sees Harry's memory of his lord, how he had taken him out of the wretched cupboard and how he had taken care of him. After that he was pushed out of Harry's mind with a light tug, in guilt, regret, anger and sadness, Severus kneels down, tears streaming through his eyes. He remembers all the years he had tormented Harry just because he looked like his father ignoring how gaunt he looked every semester.  
  
"I-Harry, forgive me. I vowed to protect you and yet..." He chokes out through his sobs.  
  
Although Harry had filtered most of it and had shown just few slips of how he was starved and treated in the Dursley's he had shown other things completely. One look at Severus who was on his feet sobbing, he knew the man regretted deeply.  
  
"It..its ok. You didn't know."  
  
Severus stands up stabling himself. "He told me you were being spoiled that...that you were fine. I am sorry, Harry. Oh...oh lily would never forgive me."  
  
Harry sighs and steps closer and hugs Severus softly. "I forgive you, professor. But i didn't show you those memories because i wanted your pity or your guilt, you have to pick a side. Its time." He says.  
  
Severus nods, he grabs Harry's fingers gently and nods again. "I had vowed to protect you, I stayed in Dumbledore's side because of the vow but now, i have no reason to stay."  
  
Harry nods. "...Don't...don't kill Sirius please?"  
  
Severus glares at Harry. "He-"  
  
"No. He will pay for what he did but not with death. I know...know that somewhere he disagrees."  
  
Severus nods. "I have to go now. My loyalty stays here, Harry." He hurriedly takes a port key out of his robes and gives it to him. "Visit when you want, Harry. And...call me Severus.'  
  
Harry smiles softly at the man who still held a awkwardly stoic face and nods. "Thank you, Severus."  
  
"I didn't think you were capable of manipulating people like that." Voldemort says.  
  
Harry sleeps on the couch with his head on Tom's lap. He gasps, dramatically putting his hand on top of his heart. "How could you possibly assume such horrid thing, Tommy dear!"  
  
Harry yelps when a stinging hex hits him on his hand. He glares at Tom and scrunches his nose.  
  
"I will set you on fire next time you call me by that filthy name." Voldemort growls. "Don't lie, Harry."  
  
"Well it wasn't exactly manipulation, i just showed him my memory...which made him join you completely! You should be thankful, Severus is one of the best wizard."  
  
Voldemort laughs. "That he is. You sound pretty fresh now, still need comforting?" He asks his hands threading through his locks, revealing his scar.  
  
Harry hums softly. "Yes. You can continue with your work. I will be a doll and sleep for a while."

And sleep was what he did, his face smashed on Tom's toned stomach while he gently plays with his locks as he worked with his paper work.  
  
Voldemort wonders how he got himself into the bizarre situation but the smooth rise and fall of Harry’s side relaxes him. He liked the younger, he was pretty sure of that. All the days they had spent talking stupid things and today they finally had the talk, talk about their stand in the war. Harry was in his side if not that he was neutral and he no longer thought it would be best to kill Harry. Rather he wanted Harry in a different way and the way Harry had reacted to that declaration it was practically an invitation.  
  
Before he knows dinner was already over and Harry was still dead asleep on his lap, he wonders if it was due to his potions. With a quick tempus he sees it was already 12 deciding to put Harry on his bed he gently picks him and is again amazed that the teen was so light and he remembers he was starved which makes him angry.  
  
Lightly shaking the younger he pulls him out of his sleep. Harry sniffles again but just snuggles closer. Voldemort laughs softly and stands up, his hand across Harry's knee and around shoulders supporting the sleeping boy as he walks towards Harry's room. Just then Harry wakes up.  
  
Tom is greeted with bright sleepy green eyes blinking slowly.  
"Hello.' He says softly.  
  
Harry smiles sleepily. "Hi."  
  
Voldemort was about to lay Harry down when Harry giggles softly. "Going to tuck me in today too, daddy?"  
  
Voldemort freezes completely as all the blood on his body rushes to south. In split seconds he imagines all sorts of situation, Harry bound on the bed as he keens for his daddy to be touch-blimey. He curses internally.  
  
Saying nothing and trying to suppress his expression he lays Harry on the bed.  
  
Harry was partly joking when he said daddy and partly wanting to see how Tom will react. And did he react! He obviously liked it.  
  
"You liked that!" He says gleefully.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry." Tom snorts, trying to dismiss him.  
  
"You so did!"  
  
Voldemort shakes his head and moves away from Harry to go to his room when his wrist is grabbed.  
  
"Stay." Harry says, eyes wide and glittering.  
  
"Harry it is 12am, we should sleep and not gossip like little girls in Gryffindor dorm."  
  
"Then sleep. The bed is big enough." He says grinning.  
  
Voldemort was in lost of words. "I sleep naked."  
  
Harry giggles. "Even better." He whispers.  
  
Tom rolls his eyes softly. "I am not gonna get out of this, am i?"  
  
Harry grins cheekily and nods.  
  
Tom sighs. Swiftly changing into his sleep wear and doing the same for Harry he slips into the bed.  
  
"So...daddy huh." Tom teases softly.  
  
Harry groans. "You liked it too." He complains.  
  
Tom laughs softly. "That's a conversation for tomorrow."  
  
Harry nods. He gasps when Tom's thick arms wraps around his waist and his back hits his chest.  
  
Voldemort smiles at the cute gasps and tucks Harry's head under his chin with his arms around him.  
  
"Sleep." He orders, voice already sleepy.  
  
Harry hums softly and interwines his fingers with  Tom and smiles softly before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the sweet comments!!  
> Hope you will like the future updates! ♡♡♡♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

Draco fixes his hair into perfection and hums a song. Lucius comes from behind and kisses his forehead.  
  
"You look happy, dragon."  
  
"Harry is recovering well, his leg is healed so i am thinking of going somewhere...if our Lord leaves his sight."  
  
Lucius laughs gently. "They have strange...friendship."  
  
Draco shudders lightly. "I will go wake him up."  
  
Lucius nods and lets Draco go.  
  
"Harr-" He shuts his mouth from screeching by his hand before gasping softly almost inaudible.  
  
Harry and the dark lord on the bed, sleeping or rather cuddling, it looked so intimate that it nearly scared him. Without making any sound he walks away from the room shutting it.  
  
Harry sighs into Tom's chest. "We scared him..."  
  
"He is almost always afraid of something." Tom jabs softly.  
  
Harry giggles softly.  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Tom greets back.  
  
They do their morning routine smoothly in their own room before heading down to the lounge together for some breakfast. Harry as always kisses Draco on the cheek before sitting down who in turn as always whines.  
  
'How come i never get a kiss?' Tom hisses.  
  
Harry giggles softly. 'Is the great dark lord pouting?'  
  
Tom glares with such heat that would make anyone stumble but Harry just laughs softly and sips his coffee.  
  
Just then Nagini slithers inside the room making both of the Malfoys stiffen up, it was a plausible fear because they had seen Nagini eat a whole man before. Nagini instead of going to Voldemort, goes to Harry and Draco was literally trying to grab Harry and run but he screams internally when Harry brightens up like he had just seen a harmless Panda.  
  
'Hi, darling.' Harry coos softly, rubbing Nagini's beautiful scales.  
  
'Now my own familiar chooses you over me.'  
  
'I will always love you Tom, but Harry is equally beautiful.'  
  
Harry grins at Tom cheekily before patting Nagini. 'Where were you and Kartos for past few days?'  
  
'We went hunting. The pretty birds looked delicious but Kartos said you like them so we didn't eat them.'  
  
Harry chuckles. 'Good girl. What about Hedwig?'  
  
'She went inside the forest too, for some rabbits.'  
  
Harry nods and conjures a rat and feeds it to Nagini, who hisses thank you and leaves the room after nudging Tom on the leg.  
  
Voldemort turns to Lucius who sits straight at the attention. "Did Fenrir report back?"  
  
"No, My Lord, he says he needs a day more."  
  
"Make sure you tell him to come to my office when he gets her."  
  
Harry clicks his fingers together. "Oh! Right. Did you know that the prophecy was fake?"  
  
Voldemort stares at Harry for a while, so do the two Malfoys.  
  
"...Elaborate Harry."  
  
"It was a trap, that Severus fell for and so did you. Trelawny is a fake seer, i have a seer friend who is quite good at what she does, she said that Trelawney was an imposer Dumbledore created."  
  
"You have been here for more than a week and you never thought of telling that to me?" Voldemort asks, incredulity dripping in the sentence.  
  
Harry shrugs carelessly. "Well you never asked." He says.  
  
Voldemort just shakes his head. "All the more reason to torture that woman." He says, standing up.  
  
"Harry..." Draco starts after his lord leaves the room completely. "You...you were.."  
  
"Yes i slept with him." Harry says rolling his eyes. Harry looks at Draco who looks like he is having trouble breathing, he rolls his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, dear. I slept with him but not in a way you think."  
  
Draco inhales deeply and slaps Harry's arms. "I hate you."  
  
Harry just grins cheekily. "So, what are we gon-"  
  
"Harry, get dressed, we are going to Diagon Alley." Voldemort calls out.  
  
"My lord do you need any-"  
  
"No, help isn't needed." Voldemort cuts off Lucius.  
  
Draco slumps on his seat. "I was gonna say lets go to Diagon Alley but i guess not."  
  
Harry smiles and ruffles the hair Draco had obviously spent hours on. "Aw, we can go tomorrow."  
  
Draco scowls and starts whining over his hair before Harry walks up the stairs.

* * *

  
"Why are we going?" Harry asks, fully dressed.  
  
Tom hums as he rummages through his closet. "I need to buy some things from the knockturn alley and thought that you might need some fresh air."  
  
Harry hums and falls back on the bed. "I do need some fresh air." There is silence in the room except for the clicks of Tom's shoes as he walks to his dressing room. "Are...are we going to talk about it?"  
  
"It?"  
  
Harry shifts and looks at Tom who was taking frighteningly long time to get ready. "It...about us." He whispers. Although it has all been fun and games flirting, he wasn't sure if the dark lord actually wanted to be with him in a way he wanted to be.  
  
"Let’s talk about that during dinner, ok?" Tom says smiling softly, reassuring Harry that he wasn't trying to avoid the topic.  
  
Harry smiles and stands up. "Glamours?"  
  
Tom nods and with a tap of wand, his face changes and his red eyes becomes blue, jaw becomes rounder and his soft curly locks become straight. Harry too puts on a glamour and they both apparate to the diagon alley.  
  
"Lets head to knock turn first?"   
  
Harry nods and follows Tom closely no one particularly notices them in the busy street, aside from few witches who were throwing some leering looks.  
  
Harry puts a privacy ward around them and walks beside Tom.  
"Have you ever dated someone or were you busy building you little death eater?"  
  
Tom laughs. "They were actually called knights, when i was in Hogwarts, Abraxus loved that name alot." He says fondly.  
  
"You look so fond when you talk about your old members, did you consider them friends?"  
  
"I did. Despite all the power i had over them, they were still great friend."  
  
Harry hums. "Who was your favourite?"  
  
Tom laughs softly. "You wouldn't believe but it was Black's father."  
  
Harry's eyes widens, "Wow."  
  
Tom nods remembering the carefree yet calm man.  
  
Harry giggles making Tom look at him, "What?"  
  
"Its just...nice to hear you talk about your past."  
   
"Just ask and i will answer honestly."  
  
And Harry believes him with all his heart. "You deflected the original question."  
  
Tom nods. "I didn't date anyone...although i had this phase where i slept with the whole dorm...boy dorm."  
  
Harry laughs. He could imagine Tom like that, sultry, flirty. "I bet you didn't even have to flirt."  
  
"Yes, they were all eager. What about you Harry?"  
  
Harry remembers quite few of them, Cedric, that other hufflepuff boy, Terry, Draco and a gryffindor junior. He hums.  
  
"Well you already killed one of them."  
  
"The diggory boy?" Tom asks, nose scrunched. "You dated a hufflepuff."  
  
Harry shakes his head. "I had sex with a hufflepuff, two hufflepuffs actually. Now, promise not to kill the other one."  
  
"...You have my word." Tom promises.  
  
"Draco." He says, he sees a flash of anger in Tom’s eyes.  
  
"So he lied to-"  
  
"No. No, he didn't. I told you it wasn't dating, just...we had too many beers and i wanted to learn how to...how to _suckacock_." He says last words in flurry.  
  
Tom physically has to bite his cheeks to stop gaping. "Wow.' He breaths out.  
  
"Not as pure as you think. Sorry if i...i disappointed you."

Tom shakes his head and grabs Harry’s hand, "You would never disappoint me Harry.' He says earnestly.  
  
Harry looks up and grins softly. "So did your folloqers ever sacrificed you blood of virgin?"  
  
Tom groans and rolls his eyes. "I am dark lord Harry, not a demon." He says. "Do you want to come in? It won't take long."  
  
Harry nods and follows Tom into a dingy shop, which looked frankly a bit scary. As soon as Tom enters the shop two women on the front smile and ask what he needed.  
  
Harry roams around the shop while Tom makes the helper search for what he wants. His eyes falls on a pretty necklace at the corner of the room and wonders if a jewelry shop could replicate it. He would have bought it but a shady alley in knockturn, who knows what that necklace does.  
  
"Like it?" Tom's voice comes.  
  
Harry shakes his head. "Not really but it's pretty."  
  
After few minutes they leave the shop and Tom resumes holding his hand.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I need some books that i didn't find in the library. Will it ok if i tell them to send it to The Malfoy manor?"  
  
Tom nods. "Sure. Books on what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just runes, i couldn't find those in the library."  
  
Smiling and talking to themselves they get the books Harry wanted and head out again. Again going to another place where Tom wanted something, they have to wait for few hours to get the desired item after getting it they decide to stroll around the alley. Tom subtly took Harry's hand in his making him stiffen up a bit but relax again as he looks up to see Tom smiling at him.  
  
"Tom! Lets have icecream! Oh, it has been so long!!" He says grinning.  
  
Voldemort rolls his eyes, "A dark lord having ice cream?"  
  
Harry giggles. "Has a nice ring to it."  
  
He looks forward and freezes. A black dog, a red head and bushy haired girl; they were sitting at the parlor, laughing and joking around. His heart clenches with rage as his eyes falls on the dog, his godfather who was supposed to be dead was walking around with traitors.  
  
When Harry suddenly stops, Tom squeezes his fingers softly. "What is it?"  
  
"S...sirius."  
  
Tom growls and follows the trail of Harry’s sight. He looks at Harry who looked like he was going to blast something.  
"Come, Harry. Mask your smell. They aren't worth your time, at least not now."  
  
Harry nods as it was true. Justice will be given, but all in good time. He nods again and looks up at Tom to smile softly. "Yes. You are right. Let's go. I want my ice cream." He says gently dragging.  
  
Harry sits on the bench besides the traitors and feels a bit smug when Hermione looks like she was drooling at the sight of him (or rather his glamour) making Ron look livid. He turns to his godfather and lets his glamour fade making one of his brown eyes turn emerald green when no one else was looking. Sirius is stupid, he wouldn't tell anyone but keep it to himself and either be confused or know who he is.  
  
He sees Sirius freeze a bit but Harry acts like he doesn't notice and the glamour slip had been an mistake. Tom was walking towards him with his suaveness, he rolls his eyes when witches around him act dizzy.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself, darling." He teases, eyes darting to the dog watching him intently, signalling Tom to play along.  
  
Tom laughs, giving the ice cream to Harry, he leans down and presses a soft kiss on his cheek. "I get scolded instead of a thank you?"  
  
Harry giggles softly. Tom sits besides him and smiles again. Seems like Harry wanted to play around with his dogfather, all the better for him.  
  
Besides them Ron makes a sound of disgust. "Queers." Followed by Hermione's 'Ron!'  
  
Harry's body boils and he turns his head to glare enough to freeze the hell. "Excuse me?" He sneers.    
  
"Don't listen to him, please. He is just in a bad mood, he will apologize." Hermione says hurriedly, elbowing Ron.  
  
"I am no-oof!" Ron huffs when he is hit again. "Sorry."  
  
Harry doesn't acknowledge the apology and just turns his head to Tom, like they didn't even exist.  
"Besides the disturbance," he says, waving his hand dismissively. "Where do you want to go for dinner, love?" He asks.  
  
Tom smiles. "Where do you want to go? Should we go to Tokyo? I heard Asian food is really great."  
  
Harry hums and nods. "Where ever you want."  
  
"Actually, lets go to Tokyo later, they say there will be a huge lantern festival soon, we should go that time."  
  
"Aw, but i will have school."  
  
Hermione perks up, "Oh! Are you from Hogwarts?  I have never seen you before!"  
  
Harry rolls his eyes annoyed he turns to Hermione and gives her a bored stared making her flush. "I don't. I go to Durmstrang, now if you don't mind.." he trails off and turns to Tom.r  
  
"Then how about we go to Athens?"  
  
Harry brightens up and nods. He licks his ice cream gently clumsily making it all drip from the side of his lips.  
  
Tom smirks softly. "You have a bit of an ice cream there, Hadrian."  
  
Harry shivers at the use of his self proclaimed magical name, no one knew of that name yet. "Really, where?"  
  
Tom smirks his eyes goes to the dog looking absolutely livid, "Around here.." he says, smoothly leaning down and licking the trail of ice cream.  
  
Harry turns bright red when Tom's tongue licks the trail. He hits him softly. "Not in public, silly.'  
  
Tom laughs softly. "Why not? The whole world should know you are mine." He says, not exactly faking it.  
  
Harry could sense the change in tone, Tom's perfectly possessive tone. "So possessive." He hums.  
  
"But you like it."  
  
"Love it. Absolutely love it." Harry says grinning.  
  
Tom casts a quick _tempus_ to see it was about 6.  "Let's go. Its about 8 in Athens perfect time for dinner."  
  
Standing up, Harry gives a meaningful look to the dog and walks out of the parlor.  
  
"That was nice." Harry hums.  
  
"It was." Tom says, grinning.  
  
"How much of it were your true?"  
  
"Me wanting you to be mine."  
  
Harry chuckles. "At least take me to a date first, Tom!"  
  
Tom grins excitedly and grabs Harry's hand. Then they both hear a bark, turning around they the black dog. Harry stares at the dog impassively and walks inside the nearest alley with Tom, due to Tom's paranoia they both cast a privacy spell around them.  
  
Sirius transforms himself and runs forward to hug Harry but Tom comes in between.  
  
"Who are you? Step aside! He is my godson!" Sirius cries out.  
  
Harry snorts. "Oh! Are you? Really? You should have thought of that before you decided to fake your death and leave me with those monsters!" He growls.  
  
Sirius falters on his steps and looks at Harry who had taken his glamour off with pleading eyes.  
"Harry, you have to understa-"  
  
"No! No i don't really have to. I am 17 years old! I have always wanted a family and after i found you i was happy, Sirius! Happy! And then you decide that your dead friend's son that you claim to love so much doesn't really need you and try to avenge his death instead!" Harry claps sarcastically. "I got sent into that hellhole right after you left!"  
  
"Harry I...i am sure it wasn't that bad, Dumbledore-"  
  
Harry cuts in with a sharp laugh. "Oooh! Yes! Your savior and helper, Albus to many names Dumbledore!" Tom snorts at that making Harry wink at him softly. "If he claims that i am being spoiled of course i am!! Because there is no way your ex headmaster will lie but your godson sure does!" He says gleefully, yet the glee doesn't reach his eyes.  
  
Sirius looks close to crying as he steps forward only to be stopped by Tom. "Harry who is he? Are you dating him?"  
  
"Yes i am. It is none of your concern who he is."  
  
"How did you get out of your home?"  
  
Harry laughs again. "He says home." Harry says looking at Tom who rubs his hands softly. "Did you not hear me or is your brain not functioning anymore Sirius? I don't consider that hole my 'home'! I sleep in a fucking cupboard! They make me do all the chores like a house elf! They abuse me, starve me! And that vile monster, nearly...nearly..." he couldn't go on. Tom squeezes his hand in support. "You were supposed to take care of me! You abandoned me Sirius! You left me there to be raped! To be abused! I will never forgive you for what you did! I was empty for a whole year, my only connection was dead! My only relative was dead, do you know how much pain i felt? Why did you betray me? All because of that senile man?"  
  
Sirius was crying now. "I...Harry i am sorry! I didn't...didn't kn-"  
  
"No. No, you did! Remember when i told you how i got my bruises? That my cousin and uncle beat me? You remember what you said?" He turns to Tom with rage filled eyes. "Do you know what he said, Thomas? He said i was over exaggerating, that it was simply a disciplinary action and a scuffle between siblings!" Tom growls, ready to kill Sirius, but harry stops him.  
  
"If i wanted, Thomas will kill you in the blink of an eye or if not, i would. But i don't want to, i don't hold a grudge over you. If you even have the slightest of the love for me, then you won't tell anyone about today's incident. The old coot doesn't know i got away from there."  
  
Sirius nods hurriedly, "Please Harry! You should know, Dumbledore, he..he said it would be for the best if i wasn't there, that you will be safer in the muggle world. I would never do th-"  
  
"I know. But i don't trust you. After seeing you here with those traitors! Swear on your magic Sirius, that you won't tell Dumbledore about our encounter."  
  
Sirius hesitates a bit but thinks if it woud get Harry to forgive him a little.  
  
"I Sirius Black, swear on my magic that i will never tell any one about my encounter with Harry James Potter and his friend, so mote be it."  
  
Sirius looks at Harry again. "I am sorry Harry. I really am. I never...ever would intentionally hurt you! I...just come back to me when you feel like it ok kiddo?"  
  
Harry nods, face blank and icy. It frightened Sirius how different Harry felt and looked like.  
  
"I will leave for now." He says, changing back into animagus form and running away.  
  
Harry exhales and Tom was worried with how much Harry spilled about his past he might be sad.  
  
"So how do you feel about having the Black name under you once again?" Harry says, grinning.  
  
Tom gapes lightly at the beautiful boy. "You...what?"  
  
"Tom, Sirius is desperate, he wants my forgiveness, once the summer is over i will talk to him. Bring him back." He explains. "Sirius is a great wizard, his duel skills are impeccable! Plus he will be the perfect spy."  
  
Tom nods. "You little minx."  
  
Harry grins cheekily. "Lets go back to the manor."  
  
Tom shakes his head. "Dinner first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! Cling on tight!"  
  
"What? Tom! Where are w-"  
  
Harry's words are cut off when he feels himself sliding through a tight tunnel.  
  
They were both now standing in another alley, Harry wobbles softly and glares at Tom.  
  
"A little warning would have been nice!"  
  
"Where is the fun in that?" Tom teases taking his glamor off.  
  
Harry's heart squeezes at the familiar black curls and high jawline.  
  
"Let's go! I know a perfect restaurant."  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighs as he disrobes himself, Athens was so beautiful well atleast the restaurant was, the food was exquisite, Tom looked at him like he wanted to eat him instead of that Veal steak. Giggling he washes his face, still half naked he doesn't hear another person walking in and sitting down on the couch near the fire place.  
  
His mind wanders into how Tom looked like, completely forgetting his meeting with Sirius because Tom was just so handsome. His lips, oh! His lips when it dragged through the fork in an elegant way. Harry shakes his head and pulls out the softest silk shirt in the closet and pulls it over his head.  
  
"Stop it Harry." He whines to himself when his mind provides him rather amazing vision if Tom on his off-  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
No, Harry didn’t yelp! Or scream like a girl! He whips his head around and glares at the Dark Lord who was trying hard not to chuckle.  
  
"Don't sneak up in me like that!" He cries out. Suddenly he is reminded of his scars and his face crumples into pieces, Tom had obviously seen it.  
  
_There is no way he will want you now._ Hisses his internal monster.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widens when Harry looks like he is going to cry any moment. His head was still hurting with the rage he felt at the sight of Harry’s scars, then it hits him it must have been the reason.  
  
"Come here." Tom orders.  
  
Harry glares at him halfheartedly. "I am not your death eater!"  
  
"Of course not Harry. You would never be someone as lowly as my death eater, you are far more than a follower to me." He says sincerely, smiling when Harry mutters 'damn you' and walks towards him.   
  
Tom smiles softly and pulls him on his lap. "You wanted to talk. About us."  
  
Harry looks at him with wide eyes. "You still want to? After...after what you probably saw?"  
  
Tom's eyes hardens. "You should know better than to think i will judge you because of that, Harry. We may not have been clear with our feelings but we are past that." He whispers.  
  
Harry smiles and nods. "Do you like me, Tom?"  
  
"Such bluntness." Tom chastises. "I will have you know Harry, love, care, sadness, these all are new for me. In all my sane and insane years, only thing close to feelings i have had is lust. But with you it is different. You bring a whole another side of me, i feel sadness when i see you break down, care when you look like someone will steal your meal- no, Harry, no need to be ashamed of it! It isn't your fault." Tom sighs and gently plays with Harry's hair. "I don't just like you Harry, i am still not sure of what my feelings are but it is more than just like. In this whole week you have stayed here...I don't feel like killing you with crucio."  
  
"Thanks." Harry retorts, hissing when Tom pulls on his hair.  
  
"I want you to be mine, Harry. I want you by my side...forever." he says.  
  
Harry gasps. He looks into Tom's brilliant red eyes. "Forever?"  
  
Tom nods.  
   
And some how Harry believes it.  
  
"Rule the world with me...and be mine, just mine."  
  
Harry chuckles.  
  
"So possessive." He teases.  
  
"You love it."  
  
Harry grins and leans up pressing a soft kiss on Tom's lips. "I do."  
  
Tom's eyes widens. "Why are you so ok with this? I killed your par-" his speech is muffled by Harry's hand.  
  
"You did. You killed many other people and their family. But that wasn't you, your goal was never cold blooded murder it was always returning magic to its own place, the way it has always been without any muggleborn or mudblood to object it. You will do that, you will rise to power and let magi thrive in Britain and i will be by your side, helping you." He says firmly.  
  
Tom smiles. "You are one of a kind, Harry."  
  
Harry giggles softly. "I know."

 

* * *

  
Draco was going to throw up any moment soon by the way his Lord and Harry were sharing looks. As if blatant flirting wasn't enough, they were being romantic and mushy. Seeing the man he feared all his life with his precious best friend gave him the creeps.  
  
"Duel me." Harry says. He was in the lounge with a book and Draco was cleaning his quidditch kit(who glares at Harry for the incredulous sentence) and Tom was reading the reports his death eaters had sent him.  
  
Tom lets out an un-dark lord-y type snort making Draco freeze. "What?"  
  
"Duel with me." Harry says grinning, his wand in his hand, when Tom makes now move to stand up, he jolts up and points his wand to his new lover, "Y-you!! Monste-monster! You killed me parents!"

If Draco wasn't sure Harry was a great actor he was now because the Dark Lord looked a little bit guilty before realizing Harry had been joking.  
  
Tom rolls his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Harry. You are still re-"  
  
"It has already been 2 weeks." He whines. "Please? Please?"  
  
"Duel with Young Draco."  
  
And Draco just freezes, Harry will demolish him with a flick of his wand. "My...my lord. I don't- I-if you don't mind me as-ask-"  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and ruffles Draco's hair making him squawk and take his mirror out mid sentence. "What he wanted to say was, he didn't want to die early. At least not from his best friend's hand, right darling?"  
  
Draco glares at Harry for being overconfident but pouts and nods.  
  
Voldemort appeased raises his eyebrows. "Being my death eater, you cannot defeat your own classmate?" He hisses, voice cold.

Draco fumbles between his words to explain himself but Harry cuts him off.   
  
Harry rolls his eyes and grabs Tom's wrist. "Shut up, Marvolo, if you the leader couldn't then how could my poor Draco? Shush and let's go to the dueling room!" He says, dragging Tom across the hall before he can complain.  
  
"I assume that you know what to do, Harry." Tom says, haughtily.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and gets in his stance. They both bow down and before Tom could even react, Harry had thrown him a spell already. Tom quickly steps away from it and smirks impressed.  
  
Tom throws a _incendio_ which Harry easily deflects with a _aguamenti_. Harry was giggling as they went back and forth, neck to neck, both of them were hissing time to time in Parsletongue. Harry chants a Parsletongue bind on Tom, shouting in excitement when the grass green light hits him, but unlike other people, Tom of course knows the counter spell, and dispells it easily.  
  
After an intense battle with the audience of Malfoys and from what Harry sees from the corner, Severus, they finally find themselves in a position. Harry was bound by Tom's arm and his wand was lodged on his throat.  
  
Voldemort growls in happiness that he had won the duel but Harry giggles and eyes the wand located at Tom's abdomen.  
  
"Let go." Tom says.  
  
"You let go." Harry whines back childishly. "Its either draw...or you lose." He says grinning.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Voldemort snorts.   
  
Harry turns around and looks at Tom with bright green eyes, tilts his head up a little, he sees the way Tom's eyes flies around the room and notices audience before letting his hold go.  
  
"Draw." He announces. There was no way Harry will be comfortable with people knowing. Tom thinks.   
  
Harry feels like a cold water was dropped on his head.  
  
Why did Tom pull away after seeing his followers?  
  
Is it because he is ashamed of me?  
  
Will i remain to be his secret?  
  
Tom sees number of emotion flick through Harry's normally blank face, then he realises what a dick move he just did.  
  
"Ha-"  
  
"Draw it is then." Harry cuts him off and turns around.  
  
"Harry, stop." Tom orders.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and keeps forward, smiling at Severus who looked impressed of him. He stiffens when Tom's hand wraps around his wrist.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Huffing, he turns around and snatches his wrist away. He glares at Tom childishly, it was a bit childish to snap at such stuff but he didn't want to be a dirty little secret.  
  
"It is not what you think Harry." Tom asserts, looking at him pointedly.  
  
Harry juts his chin out. "Prove it."  
  
Tom rolls his eyes and walks forward, grabs Harry by his waist, smiling at the small squeak he makes and leans down to press a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Harry's cheeks were flushed bright red, they both look into their eyes ignoring the choked gasps behind them.  
  
"Good?" Tom asks.  
  
Harry giggles softly and hugs Tom. "Perfect."   
  
Winking at the gaping audience, he saunters out of the room leaving the dark lord alone with his followers.  
  
"Not a word about the draw." Voldemort growls to his followers. "And if you haven't noticed it yet, Harry is my equal, my partner, I expect him to be treated like one."  
  
Fumbling in their word they bow down and Voldemort leaves the dueling room.  
  
"I...i should talk with Harry." Severys says.  
  
Draco raises his eyebrows. "Harry?" He parrots.  
  
"Yes. He..uh..he showed me." Severus says, swallowing the bitter feeling he has when he remembers the memory.  
  
Draco nods stiffly and lets go of it.

* * *

  
Harry was smiling as he pats the white peacock who looked very happy at his attention. He was on the ground with his legs crossed surrounded by those beautiful peacock when Kartos slithers in, hissing and scaring them all away.  
  
Harry pouts at Kartos. 'Why would you do that!? I love them.'  
  
Kartos hisses angrily and juts his head towards Harry.  'I don't like them, master.'  
  
Harry giggles softly and scratches his scales. 'Are you jealous, Kartos?'  
  
Kartos says nothing just nudges Harry to keep scratching him.  
  
'Where have you been all these days? You always come to me when i am asleep.' Harry complains.  
  
'Hunting, master, with Nagini. You smell happy, since the day you were brought in by Nagini's human.'  
  
Harry smiles and falls back on the fluffy grass, giggling when Kartos slithers past his stomach to lay his head on his chest. 'I am happy. Did i tell you about me and Tom? I think i love him Kartos.' He hisses softly.  
  
Kartos juts his head up and looks at him with his gray-ish, beads, 'Love? Will you mate with him? Produce hatchlings? Oh! I will make nest for my master's hatchlings!.'  
  
Harry chuckles. 'Not so fast, Kartos. I cannot make babies, remember?' His hands softly touches his abdomen and he sighs. 'I wish i could, i would love to see our babies, one with Tom’s eyes and my hair...' he hisses sadly.  
  
Kartos sensing his master's sadness licks his jaw softly. 'It's alright. You can mate without having hatchlings.'  
  
Harry smiles and nods.  
  
"Harry what are you doing on the ground laying like a dolt?" Comes a stiff, firm voice.  
  
"Prof-severus!" Harry exclaims softly, eyes up to see the man with a permanent frown looking at him...with a frown.  
  
"From what i see in your horrible performance in Hogwarts, i assumed you didn't have a brain to spare, yet you draw with the most powerful wizard."  
  
Harry laughs. Despite, Severus liking him, he was still a hard ass. He pats the ground next to him,  
"Come lay."  
  
Severus sneers. "Have you lost few bolts in your head, Harry?"  
  
Harry looks at Severus with wide eyes. "Please? Just this once, i need company."  
  
Severus eyes the snake on his chest skeptically.  
  
"He will do no harm." He assures him, patting the ground again.  
  
Severus couldn't believe he was doing this but he nods and lays down, he eyes the cloud above him and realizes never once had he ever done this. "This is...different."  
  
Harry snorts. "Yeah." He says softly. "Why were you here?"  
  
Severus sighs softly. "Seeing the curses you used today, i can see you haven't really been so true about your ability." He states.  
  
"Cannot really blurt out dark curses when i am a golden boy, now can i?" Harry jests.  
  
"Potions too?"  
  
"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hermoine, have you seen that girl? She will accuse me of cheating. Stealing money from me or not."  
  
"The dark lord...he told us to treat you with respect, you are the dark consort."  
  
Harry's heart fills with butterflies. "Do you...do you think he loves me?"  
  
Severus is taken back by the question. "Harry, he is the dark lord. I will not be saying anything but just...just be careful." He says softly.  
  
Harry smiles at the uncharacteristic softness of the older man. "Thank you. I will be, but i think i love him. More than i should."  
  
Severus nods. He doesn't say anything because he isn't sure what to say. He felt awkward because days back he hated the kid, but few times of talking, he knew everything was a facade, a game.  
  
"Did you love my mother?" Harry asks suddenly.  
  
Severus hesitates a little. "I loved her, yes, but i wasn't in love with her. She was like a sister. She protected me from your father. At her last year at Hogwarts, she told me she decided to join Dumbledore, she knew about my dark mark but she always kept quiet about it, i wanted to protect her. But..."  
  
Harry nods. "My father and his friends were all bunch of filthy bullies. Just like you...my cousin bullied me, i know you are strong, so am i, but there will always be a small reminder in your brain. My mother and my father died because they were stupid, stupid to fall into the trap of the old man, just like you and Marvolo. Do not think it was your fault, Severus."  
  
Severus feels his heart clench as the memory of 'hunting harry' swishes through him. "Does he know?"  
  
Harry shakes his head. "I plan on telling."  
  
Severus casts a _tempus_ and sighs because he has to go or else the coot will ask questions. "I really am sorry, Harry. If i would have.."  
  
"Yes, i know. Because you have been through the same thing. I met Sirius yesterday, he told me the same thing and yet i know he wouldn't have because i did tell him about my problems and he didn't do anything. That is because  he hasn't been through it, he doesn't know."  
  
Severus wanted to go and punch Sirius because of how stupid he is, tell him how he didn't deserve to live but he pushes it down. "I should go." He says apologetically.  
  
Harry nods and waves his hands, smiling at Severus when he apparates away.  
  
'He smelled of sadness, master.' Kartos hisses.  
  
'I know, Kartos. Let's go back in.' He whispers to his snake.

 

* * *

 

Harry screams himself awake, chest heaving and he was sweating heavily. He sobs and curls up, his arms pats the huge bed searching for the coolness of his familiar. Realizing he wasn't there he cries into his pillow, he needed someone. Going to Draco will lead to him pitying him, yet again face sympathy and sad look from his friend.  
  
Tom. He thinks.

He shakes his head, his heart beating heavily. Tom was right beside his room, he knew Tom will never pity him. He casts a _tempus_ and sees it was 3 am.  
  
Head still swimming with the memory of his nightmare he sits up and looks down to see he had no pants on, shrugging he walks out of the room.  
  
He hesitates once he is in front of the door, his hands just hovering over the door wondering whether he should knock or not. He sighs when a shudder ripples through his body and knock on the door.  
  
Once  
  
Twice  
  
And  
  
Thrice.  
  
He sighs dejected, well the dark lord had to work a lot, he must be dead asleep. He was about to walk away when the door wrenches open and he is greeted with squinting red eyes and ruffled hair.  
  
The dark lord stares at the figure in front of him for a while and realizes who it was. "Harry?"  
  
Harry nods. "Can i--can i come in?"  
  
Tom nods, he casts Lumos and looks at  Harry properly, he looked paler than normal, sweat on his forehead and was fidgeting. Shutting the door close, he walks Harry to the fireplace and lights it up to calm the shivering boy.  
  
Harry doesn't say anything for a long time, just stares at the crinkling fire, he feels Tom's cold hands on his and he looks up so see him staring intently.  
  
Harry pats the side next to him making Tom sit down after the dark lord sits besides him, Harry lays his head on his shoulders. Tom lightly shuffles and puts his arms around Harry so he could be lying on the side of his neck instead.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, darling?"  
  
Harry feels butterflies when Tom calls his by a pet name. He shakes his head softly. "Not now. Just let me be here for few minutes."  
  
Tom nods and kisses Harry's soft hair and intertwines their fingers.

Harry slowly calms down from the warmth of fire and Tom's coolness, his face was buried in Tom’s neck and he remembers the familiar feeling. When he had heard about Sirius this was how Tom had calmed him down. He realizes he can get used to this.  
  
Shuffling his head so that his face was out of Tom's neck, "I am sorry." He whispers. "For waking you up at this ungodly hour."  
  
Tom shakes his head. "It's alright, Harry. You can come whenever you want.' He says softly.  
  
It makes Harry's chest clench. Tom always says sweet things that makes him wonder maybe it wasn't just pretense. Tom runs his fingers through Harry's hair and lets it go when Harry shifts to look at him. He sees sadness in those beautiful eyes, he knew Harry thought this was all a game for him he wanted to show him that it wasn't, that the dark lord won't go through such lengths for a pety game.  
  
"Talk." Tom pushes Harry softly.  
  
Harry sighs and nods. "Cast legilimes..." he says softly.  
  
"I-"  
  
"No, its ok." Harry cuts in Tom’s complain off. "I...i don't want to speak about it please."  
  
Tom nods and looks into Harry's eyes which looked like endless pit and he whispers the incantation softly.  
  
' _Legilimens_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chap!  
> ♡♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

A little boy, ruffled hair and big green eyes, not more than 4 year old was on the bed shivering and curled up into a ball, there were few blood stains on his shirt and his neck had black and blue bruises.

**  
  
Tom was pulled out again and he is greeted with another memory, same boy whose eyes were twinkling, he had learned his name wasn't boy or freak but it was actually Harry Potter! He was twirling in the cupboard with happiness only to be disturbed by a sharp knock.

**

  
Again he was crumpled on the floor, his horrible uncle leaning above him growling like a feral beast.  
'Don't you dare touch the food again, boy!' He spits out.  
  
Harry trembles when those meaty paw, drags him forward and slaps his face, making him scream.  
His eyes widens in fear when the monster takes his belt out yet again to beat him. Sometimes the brute would carve filthy things on Harry's back, slut, vixen, whore, freak, many others which never healed due to prolonged delay in treatment.

**

  
He was cooking now, a hefty meal for the gluttonous family suddenly another child comes in, no where near to looking like him, fat and healthy child who knocks the hot pan from Harry making the oil spill from his lithe hands. Harry screams when his skin starts burning, his aunt comes running to the kitchen to find spilled bacon and crying Harry, she doesn't care about the orphaned child instead hits his head and screams at him for spoiling the meal.

**

  
Memories go like that, some with Harry in the dark cupboard, with his wounds healing itself by his magic, crying into the thin pillow starving. Sometimes Harry would be outside the garden, surprisingly enjoying the chore, it made him happy.  
  
Few flicks of Hunting Harry and little Harry running from those horrifying children. Some of Hogwarts, happy memories with Luna and Draco, facing betrayal and hunting hocrux.  
  
After a while even after Hogwarts, he was still abused, afraid to use his powers so he won't get in trouble. One day the monster stalks into the cupboard and drags Harry to the floor. Harry thinks it was the normal but when he sees him removing his trouser he freezes, he knew he could do harm but he couldn't risk it. Hedwig had  swooped in and clawed the monster, trying to get him far away from his monster but the brute just grabs something and hurts Hedwig. Harry sees red when Hedwig drops to the floor and her soft white feather becomes red, he couldn't risk Kartos being found out too. He growls at the man and cast the unforgivable, Imperio, ordering the man to never have such thoughts and never touch him again.  
  
Monster leaves and Harry crawls to his owl and heals her, all while sobbing harshly.

**

  
Harry takes a deep breath and gently pushes Tom out of his mind.  
  
Tom looks at Harry with wide eyes, he sits up straight, number of emotion rushing through him, dominantly it was murderous intent for that wretched family. He wanted to rip them apart limb by limb and feed it to themselves, make them repent for everything they did to his beloved.  
  
"Harry." He chokes out.  
  
Harry was looking at him intently, waiting for an outburst, anything. But Tom just stares at him like he is a gem.  
  
Tom says nothing but pulls Harry into a hug, pressing kisses all over his neck and jaw. "I will never let you go back there Harry. They will pay for their sins." He promises.  
  
Harry nods. "They will. I know.' He whispers softly, rejoicing the warmth.  
  
"My love, did he really not touch you, or did you skip it?"  
  
Harry shakes his head. "He didn’t. Hedwig was so hurt and i couldn't help but do that. That man...he-"  
  
Tom shuts Harry up by pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Was that your nightmare?"  
  
Harry nods, their foreheads were presses together and he lets silent tears fall. "I am over it! I am supposed to be fucking stronger than this, Tom, but..but i just cannot help but...but have those stupid nightmares!" He says, scowling. "This is my weakness Tom. That old man, Dursley's and the traitor will pay for making me like this, like a filthy weak fre-"  
  
"No. Harry. You aren't weak. You are the strongest person i have ever met! Magically and emotionally. And i am so proud of you, you have gone through so many despicable people and yet you manage to smile and be a better person, Harry. I should learn that from you." He says grinning when Harry chuckles. "Really, you could have been worst, love, you know what happened to me. But you aren't, you are a good friend for Draco, a perfect wizard and the cutest lover for me." He says, holding Harry's face as if he was holding his world.  
  
Harry gives Tom a watery smile. "You don’t have to say it back Tom, but i think i am in love with you."  
  
Tom stiffens for a swift second. Love was a unfamiliar word, but one look at Harry he smiles softly. "I think i might be in love with you too, Harry."  
  
Harry laughs happily and jumps to Tom's lap and hugs him ecstatically. "Thank you for being this patient with me, Tom. Thank you for not saying 'i am sorry' like everyone else.' He says nuzzling his face softly over Tom’s neck.  
  
Tom just wraps his arms around Harry's waist and kisses his cheeks softly.  
"Come, let's go sleep."  
  
When Harry makes no move to slide out of his lap, Tom grins and stand up laughing when Harry lets out a squeal of excitement.  
  
They both fall asleep with limbs entangled together. 

* * *

After that day Harry never really slept in the room given to him, always slept in Tom’s arms, curled up like cat and Tom never complained. It wasn't a fairy tail nor a shitty romance book, which was why just because he slept in Tom’s arms it didn't take his nightmares away.  Although it was nice to have someone besides him when he woke up, caring and kissing him softly.

Tom had taken him to the garden promising a small surprise. His eyes were closed and he was being guided by Tom. After few minutes of walking Tom told him to open his eyes and he was greeted with a small garden deep into the normal garden, where no elf would go to and it was right besides a small lake. Tom had sheepishly told him that it was because he liked to garden in his free time, it made Harry jump in happiness and hug Tom excitedly.

* * *

  
He was inside Tom's office as always and sees that Tom was unusually frustrated. He was sighing after every 5 minutes and pacing around with his reports.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tom looks at Harry startled as if he didn't even know Harry was still there. "Trelawney was captured but the Longbottoms are nowhere to be found, some of the lower death eaters went there to find no traps whatsoever but the members missing. The young heir however is in the headquarter of the order."  
  
Harry nods and jumps up grinning. "There isn't much time left before i have to go back to Hogwarts again. Hear my plan out."  
  
Tom raises his eyebrows, few days back he had asked Harry about it but he had just grinned and shook his hands. Taking a seat on his chair he looks at Harry unexpectedly.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks i am his poster boy, someone who is gullible enough to follow his every command. Since i have built his trust these whole 6 years, i will break it all. I will stop being the gryffindor Harry and start being myself with a bit of fabrications. That will take him off guard, him and the order will be more focused on me, rather than you and your raids because they cannot kill you without me." He says grinning.  
  
Tom didn't want to let Harry go to Hogwarts but he nods anyway.  
  
"I know you want to lock me up, but i will spy for you, better than Severus because he is obviously excluded from many things due his identity. You start causing terror on you own way, me changing will only demise their hope. When Yule comes Ministry then Hogwarts, all in order, you can take your Slytherin heir and i will have my Gryffindor, Potter and Black along with other pureblood family you will take over ministry in no time. Although there might be need of some more forces."  
  
"The light's mistake of excluding dark creatures and other various creatures like veela will make them all join us instead. After all due to having Fenrir as one my own i plan on making the creatures equal to wizards, if i promise them that i am sure i will get the vampires and other creatures on our side." Tom explains proudly.  
  
Harry grins and nods. "Alright!" He claps his hands. "All in place. Order members i am not quite sure how many of them are there, but i will make sure to tell you."  
  
Tom nods and beckons Harry towards him, harry walks and plops down on his lap making him automatically wrap his hands around his waist.  
  
"What if...what if they obliviate you? You might forget about me--about us? Or any extreme measures to harm you..." He asks softly. Now that he had a weakness he was extremely paranoid of someone stealing Harry away.  
  
Harry smiles and kisses Tom softly. He shakes his head and shows his fingers to Tom, "The gryffindor ring makes me immune to curses like obliviate." He says smiling, showing the beautiful gold ring with lion and ruby that were always hidden. He nods to the black diamond ring with dirty black silver. "This is the Black lordship ring, blocks legilimes and imperio. And the Peverell ring alerts me of charms and potions and nullifies it." He gestures to the oldest ring on his ring finger, platinum with bright blue diamond. "The Potter ring doesn't do much, except for giving me Wizengamot seats." He says grinning.  
  
Tom's paranoia were finally blocked. He thumbs all the rings softly. "So if they give you veritaserum, the ring will nullify it?"  
  
Harry nods. "I have been poisoned my love potions more than once by the Weasley's, due to these ring I have been saved."  
  
Tom growls at the mention of love potion. "My mother used it on that despicable muggle, i was the product of love potion induces marriage. Dumbledore never failed to grate me with that fact telling me i will never fall in love." Tom says.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. That old coot and his bullshits. He leans up and presses a soft kiss on Tom's lips. "But that was completely wrong, wasn't it?"  
  
Tom gives Harry a charming smile and nods.

* * *

  
  
Harry was once again inside Tom's office, only this time Tom wasn't there, he had gone out with Fenrir to visit other werewolf packs. His mind wanders to Remus, he knew he belonged to Fenrir's pack but the man would hardly bow down to Tom.  
  
Speaking of Tom, it had been a little bit over 2 weeks since he had been in the manor. Days passed by chatting with Tom, sometimes going to other magical country to shop with Draco and sometimes reading or gardening.  
  
 Tom and him, they both flirted with no shame and made out until their lips were swollen. Harry cannot help but think back to when he called Tom daddy, despite promising Tom to talk about it later, he had been dodging the topic completely  because he was too shy. He bites his lips when his thoughts start being a little bit too extreme, he thinks of how big his lover might be.

God.

He wanted to suck Tom's cock so bad. After learning how to suck cock from Draco, he had almost been addicted! He loved it. When he was half dating a Ravenclaw, Teddy boot; he would suck him off almost every day.  
  
He wondered if Tom would like such service. Without realising he grinds on the sofa pillow lightly. He knew Tom was big, probably a bit bigger than the average size. He wondered what kind of lover the dark lord would be, hard, fast, rough kind or soft and passionate kind, either way he would love it.  
  
He wonders what led him to call Tom daddy, again. He obviously didn't think of Tom as a parental figure since he wanted to be fucked by him.  But that sort of kink meant you would want  a strong hand to ground him, care for him and punish him gently to reprimand him. He did like feeling safe and cares for in Tom’s arm, specially when Tom would pet his head and call him by cute names. But he didn't want anyone to reign his life.  
  
Thrusting his hips for the third time the door opens making Harry jolt and sit up fast, so fast that Tom looks at him with squinted eyes. He covers his erection by the pillow naturally and smiles.  
  
"Hey." He says, smiling. His heart was beating fast and he was trying his best not to show his problems to Tom.   
  
Tom looked suspicious but he smiles anyway and walks towards Harry. "Hello." He says softly, leaning down to kiss Harry.  
  
Harry near to moans into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Tom's neck, making Tom hum pleasantly. Slipping his tongue inside, they both fall into deep embrace, Harry moaning softly when Tom sucks on his tongue a little.  
  
Pulling back, Tom looks at Harry with amused eyes. "What brought this on?"  
  
Harry blushes bright red and smushes his face on Tom's stomach, his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
Tom laughs softly and pulls Harry up on his feet, lightly tracing Harry's jaw he takes his chin and kisses him again. A soft suckle like sound filling the room as they both kiss again. He looks at Harry's pink cheeks, long lashes and plump lips making him groan because Harry was just so delectable. Harry was breathing loudly with his forehead rested on Tom's.  
  
He doesnt realize that his pillow had fallen down from his grasp and Tom was leering on him dirtily. Tom grins and lightly grazes Harry's bulge with his thighs.  
  
"My, my, Harry, from a kiss?" He teases.  
  
Harry gasps softly and bucks up. "Not just from that."  
  
Tom raises his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
Harry nods and grins mischievously, "Thought of that day i called you Daddy." He whispers, shuddering when Tom tugs on his hair at that.  
  
Licking his lips Tom chuckles deeply, "And?"  
  
"Thought of blowing you." He continues, eyes hooded.  
  
"I wouldn't mind you on your knees." Tom replies, pupils wide with lust yet his voice sounded teasing and amused.  
  
Harry laughs and scoots up from the couch, he wasn't as tall as Tom, his head just reached Tom's Adams apple, so he is on the tip of his feet when he kisses Tom softly. Eyes glittering he pulls back  and arches his eyebrows.  
"Really? So i...can drop on my knees at this moment and suck your cock dry and you will love it, yes?" Harry asks, grazing his hand past Tom's robes, lightly touching the bulged outline.  
  
Tom laughs/groans, "Yes. Go on." He says, voice so smooth that it makes Harry shudder.  
  
Harry bites his lips softly and grabs Tom to push him on the couch. Leaning over him for few seconds and pressing a kiss, he kneels down in between his legs. Just when he leans down and presses a kiss on top of the silk covered bulge a knock comes shattering all of the tension in the room.  
  
"My lord, the guests are here."  
  
Harry groans and opts to ignore it, removing the robe out so he can pull on the undergarments. He hisses when Tom tugs on his hair.  
  
"It is Lucius." Tom says amused.  
  
"Fuck him." Harry growls.  
  
Tom barks out a laugh. He leans down and takes Harry's face in his palm, "I would rather not." He says. "It is about the meeting for today,  love. It is important."  
  
Harry pouts externally and internally his heart was shuddering at the soft love that Tom uttered. "You are the dark lord, tell them you are busy!" He says.  
  
Tom grins because his Harry was just so cute. "Promise i will be in the mansion before supper."  
  
"But you are hard." Harry insists, he sits up and takes Tom's hand and presses it on his hard cock, "I am hard." He whines.  
  
Tom was so enthralled by Harry he almost wanted to give in to the temptation but he shakes his head. Standing up, he leans down and presses a bruising kiss on Harry (another knock), he lightly presses the heel of his hands on Harry's bulge making him gasp.  
  
"I will be back soon." He says, pressing another kiss on his cheeks before heading out of the office.  
  
Harry sighs and looks at his dick, it was aching and probably dripping, he rolls his eyes and walks out of the office to go to his or their room to relieve himself while muttering _'fucking dark lords and world domination.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius that cock blocking biatch! 
> 
> Lol
> 
> Hope you liked the update!! ♡♡♡ loads of thanks to all the comments and kudos once again!!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sighs and rolls his eyes when his friend once again groans.

“For Salazar’s sake, Harry, will you stop sulking? The lord will be here by tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Harry huffs and replies, voice muffled. “I am not sulking.”

Draco hits Harry on the head by the daily prophet he had in his hand making him whine. “Up. Get up. You are not going to sit here and whine, let’s go to Scotland! I know a perfect place!”

And that was how Harry and Draco came back home stumbling and best of Scotland whiskey in their blood. Bidding Draco goodnight, Harry steps into Tom’s room because despite being out of it, he still missed Tom. Tom. His Tom.

Harry grins happily and twirls happily.

“Are you drunk?” comes the voice of the man he was thinking about.

Letting out a small amazed 'wow', after he nearly falls, Harry turns around. His eyes were rimmed red due to sleepiness tugging his brain. They wden when he sees Tom in front of him. How weird.

“I should have…have more of these.” Harry mumbles, fumbling while he takes his shirt off, “It makes me see Tom! Mmnh, Scotland. Such beauty.” He says, grinning, his hands tracing fake Tom. “I miss you so much. I hope you come back soon.” He says.

* * *

 

Tom was tired and ready to crash when he apparated inside his room, all he wanted to to was just rest his head on his bed. But he was standing there smiling amused at his little lover who was so out of it he thought he was an illusion. Tom decides Harry was cuter when he was drunk by the way he pouts and whines about how mean Tom is and how he misses him and how he loved Tom. 

“Alright, Harry, in the bed, come on.” 

“Wow, you even speak like him!” Harry yelps, “I love my imagination!” He mumbles.

Tom lets out a huff of laughter and gently drags Harry to the bed; he strips Harry gently and dresses him in one of his pajamas. Harry on the other hand was nearly asleep and huffing softly, Tom shakes his head and gently tucks him in.

“Good night, baby.” He says softly and presses a kiss on Harry’s forehead, making him mumble something before passing out.

Shaking his head he gets inside the cover and pulls Harry closer to his chest. “Nox.”

 

* * *

Harry wakes up with splitting head ache, groaning and swearing under his breath he rolls out of his bed oblivious to his lover who was awake and looking at him with amused eyes. 

"Fuck me, i will never drink again." he cries, before he hurls all the content in his stomach. 

Walking out of the bathroom, his body ached and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep again, just then he sees Tom looking at him with a small smile. With a rush of cold air, he feels yesterday's memory play out and he flushes bright red.

"By that blush i assume you remember what you did yesterday?" Tom teases grinning.

Harry blushes again and

Huffing, he gets inside the cover and rolls himself into a ball.

“I can still see your hair.” Tom teases.

Letting out a whine he goes further inside the cover making Tom laugh again. Tom shakes his head and decides to let Harry be, he had already ordered the house elf to get breakfast for both of them. It had been a while since they ate breakfast together and Tom missed his little lover. He chuckles when the little bundle moves towards him and he feels Harry’s head on top of his stretched out thighs. Just then Mipsy pops in with two trays and puts it on the table infront of the small table in the balcony.

“Come, love. Come out, I swear I wont tease you. I am sure you are hungry.” Tom coaxes him.

When Harry doesn’t move, Tom sighs, “She brought your favorite, treacle tart and earl gray.” Still no movement, “I have pain relief and pepper up potion.”

Tom laughs at the green eyes peeking from the cover, “Good boy, come on, up.”

“Carry me!” Harry whines childishly.

Tom raises his eyebrows but seeing the way Harry was clinging on him he knew he had to carry him anyway. Gently placing Harry on the cushioned chair he feels his heart cease up when Harry gives him a bright sleepy smile. He looked absolutely ethereal under the warm sunlight, eyes shining beautifully and his hair was ruffled in the best way possible.

“You are staring again.” Harry says, smiling.

“Well you look beautiful.” Tom says unashamed.

Flushing bright red, Harry ducks his head down and sips his tea. He was happy to have breakfast with Tom after such long time. “No work today? Where were you for the past few days?” he asks pouting.

Tom leans forward and presses a firm kiss right on top of the pout making Harry giggle cutely. 

"Sorry for leaving you alone for this long. Meetings after meetings." He says, sighing. "The vampires say they will be joining but i somehow don't believe them."  
  
Harry nods. "They are a bit frisky. But I think they will join eventually." He gently rocks on his chair and sips his tea. "Why not take Severus?"  
  
"Severus?" Tom asks.  
  
"Yeah. Severus is a calm man, he knows what to speak and when to speak. He also knows how to bargain, i mean he got you to agree with sparing my mother."  He states.  
  
Tom nods, considering it deeply. "Maybe i should."  
  
Although Harry never was opposed to being officially dark, he was a bit nervous sitting on a brand new throne placed next to Tom.  
  
"I feel like I am some sort of king, do you feel like that when you sit here?" Harry asks, wiping his sweaty hands once again.  
  
Tom chuckles. "Yes i do. I am their lord." He states, then he leans down to press a butterfly kiss on top of Harry’s ear. "Prince sounds rather fitting." He teases.  
  
Harry scoffs at the older and shakes his head but Tom gently waves his hand and a beautiful crown of diamond and ruby pops on top of Harry’s fluffy black hair.

"It was given to me by a faithful one." Tom says softly, tracing Harry's jaw  
  
Harry laughs at the crown and gently touches it but doesn't take any move to take it off.  
  
The inner circle apparate in at once after Tom's call, at once they all see Harry Potter sitting on the throne next to their lord wearing a fucking crown. Except for Lucius, Draco and Severus, everyone of them raised their wand.  
  
"My lord! What is this Potter brat doing here!!!?" Bellatrix screeches.  
  
"Silence Bella!" Tom growls.  
  
Harry nearly scowls at the nickname, Tom never called anyone by a nickname, why is Bellatrix being called bella?  
  
"Sit down, my friends." Tom orders calmly.  
  
And they all sit down still skeptic about the boy-who-lived.  
  
"As Bella has noticed, he is Harry James Potter. Everyone here know him as a light wizard who thinks Dumbledore's words are a form of salvation, a stupidly and brave Gryffindor brat." This makes Harry glare at Tom and say 'right here!' "However he is a dark wizard, he has been fooling both of the sides by playing his role as a hero and a victim of war when in fact he isn't such. He is my supposed vanquiser but he has no such intentions, sick of the old fool he has decided to finally join us. You shall treat him like you treat me because he isn't a death eater he is my equal."  
   
Harry smiles at the confused faces around the table, he smirks and winks at Severus who just rolls his eyes and sneers at him. Before Tom can explain anything, he smiles at the crowd.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I am Harry or Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor. Officially on the dark side for the war and-" he grabs Tom's hand and kisses them pleased when he hears affronted gasp. "The dark lord's consort." He says, voice dripping with amusement and happiness, eyes glaring at Bellatrix who just looked amused than angry, which confused him greatly.  
  
' _Since when did you agree to be my consort?'_ Tom hisses. Voice cold which makes everyone in the meeting hall shut up.  
  
' _Since today.'_ Harry hisses back.  
  
Tom sighs.  _'You shouldn't have announced this soon, it stirred up the crowd too much.'_  He frowns.

He would have loved to hear something this intimate in their own quaters not with his followers in midst where he cannot even pick Harry up and kiss him.   
  
He looks at Tom and coils back as if burned. ' _You didn't want me as your secret did you? As  mistress?'_ He growls, mistaking Tom troubled expression as disgust and regret.  
  
The temperature drops to minus as Harry's magic keeps dripping out making everyone shiver at the odd shuddering magic.  
  
_'No. No!'_ Tom repeats frantically, Harry always jumped onto conclusions. "Out before I slaughter you!" Voldemort growls to his followers eyes bleeding red.  
  
In a split second they are gone and Harry and Tom were alone on the podium with Harry fuming.  
  
"I cannot believe you want to-"  
  
"No, i don't." Tom says firmly, he takes Harry in his arms.  
  
Harry struggles a bit but stops when Tom nips his ear, huffing he slumps on Tom's hold.  
  
"I just wanted to hear it in a private setting. Where i could laugh and twirl you in happiness and snog you silly, but with my followers around i cannot do that." Tom says softly.

"But you kne-"  
  
"I thought we were just dating. I didn't know you even considered getting married with me." He says, sighing.  
  
Harry lets out a small "Oh." 

Harry looks at Tom with his bright green eyes, he was teary.   
"So you won't be hiding me?"  
  
"The moment I win this war i will announce it to the whole world but for now only my inner and outer circle." Tom says, wiping a stray tear from Harry's cheek and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
Harry smiles softly and waves his hand filling the music with sweet violin and rest his head in Tom’s collar bone as they mindlessly waltz in slow pace. 

* * *

  
Draco was pacing in his room. He thought Harry was having his phase or something equally stupid but he was serious about the dark lord. He really did love him. He was happy for Harry but the way the dark lord had reacted after Harry's announcement worried him.  
  
The news of Harry being consort of the dark lord spread like a hay fire, other than the inner circle everyone else thought it was some stupid rumor. Draco was in his own world fretting and Harry walks in, jumping towards him and hugging him  tightly. Draco's heart sinks as he thinks his lord had hurt Harry so he was crying saying nothing he pats Harry's hair gently.  
  
Harry pulls back and gives Draco a blinding smile confusing him. "We will marry after the war!" He sats gleefully.  
  
"What?!" Draco yelps, surprised. "I thought something went wrong by the way the dark lord reacted!"  
  
"No. I was the one who was being insecure and he got mad at himself." He says smiling. "I love him Draco. Oh my god i am in love with the dark lord."  
  
Draco smiles fondly and hugs him. "Only you Harry." He whispers into Harry's ears.

* * *

 

Voldemort as always is on his chair, flpping through tedious reports about the recent activity of order of phoenix just then Harry comes barging in his office. As always.  
  
"What is it little one?"  
  
"Not little!" Harry chastises.  
  
He sits infront of Tom and sighs. "Sirius sent a letter."  
  
Tom's head whips up and he looks at the paper clutched in Harry's shaking hands.  
  
"Show me." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next will Sirius join or will he choose a stupid path? 
> 
> Sorry for late update, hope you like this chapter!  
> Also i am legit squealing at the amount of kudos this fic got!!! First fic to reach 400+ kudos!! Thank you so much!!!


	9. A/N

OKAY SO THIS IS IMPORTANT CAUSE I NEED AN OPINION, MANY OF YOU HAVE LOVED THIS FANFIC SO FAR, THANKS BTW FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. I DON'T  WANT ANYONE TO FEEL UMCOMFORTABLE SO I DECIDED TO WRITE AN A/N

 

 

IF YOU ARE STILL HERE THEN THANKS and hi. I am not sure if people even read A/N but anyway. 

I have already completed the new chapter but it has smut in it and i was thinking whether it should have Harry calling Tom daddy or mylord? 

Is daddy too modern? Lol. Ifdk.

Ummm so yeah, a poll. 

 

  * Daddy kink? 
  * Normal smut with a bit kinky stuffs here and there? (I think i will enjoy writing this, if you have read my other fics which is mostly Bts related, it has a lot of daddy kink in it, i would love to just write something normal?) 
  * Or, My lord, sir, stuffs.



 

Please please comment. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 


	10. A/N again! Please dont hate me (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡☆♡☆

_**FIRSSSTT!! I WANT TO THANK ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE FOR TAKING A TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY AND COMMENTING AND GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS! I LOVE YOU GUYSㅠㅠ** _

SECOND! THE POLL IS CLOSED. 

 

NOW THIRD AND THE MOST NECESSARY POINT- 

All the comments i got was mixed, some were all for Daddy kind while some were against it! I have already finished the new chapter, it will be up in few hours as i haven't edited it yet. 

I have decided to go with the suggestion ms/mr [221BookLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BookLord/pseuds/221BookLord) and few other people gave to me! A variety of stuffs mixed together! I also felt that yes it would be much bettee than to write the same thing. I will of course add the tags and warnings in the note, if you will feel uncomfortable with the tags you can skip the smut! 

For the next chapter however will be normal smut, nothing over the top.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhyeeee check the tags please. 
> 
> Smut alert!!!!

Harry was a bit jumpy when he gave the unopened letter to Tom. He wonders what his godfather had chosen to do, but he thought rather than reading it alone he will just make Tom read it. His mind brings up a scenario where he has to kill his own godfather in the war and he shudders.  
  
Tom rips the envelope open and gently rubs Harry’s hands calm him down. A soft smile from the younger makes him sigh in relief and he opens the letter to read it out loud.  
  
  
**_Dear Cub,_**  
  
**_I was confused when you said i was having lunch with the traitors because i didn't know they weren’t your friends. Since the day we met on that alley i have been thinking a lot on whether to believe you or Dumbledore's words. Yesterday i stumbled upon Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva, talking with Dumbledore. They were planning about how they will kill you or throw you in the Azkaban the day after you will marry Ginerva. I was shocked and i never thought they would be such money ridden manipulative bastards. As much as I want to pour my heart out in this letter, i sadly don't have much time._**  
  
**_I never wanted to see you hurt, Albus claimed you were fine and i kept on believing him like a fool, i hope you will be able to forgive me. You are my best mate's son and i love you very much and want you to know that I will support you and join you, even if you decide to go dark or gray._**  
  
**_Let's meet in the three broomsticks following Saturday at 5 in the evening. You can come or decline, but i will wait for you._**  
  
**_Sirius Black_**  
  
  
"No. You aren't going." Tom says his sharp eyes squinting at the letter.  
  
"What? Why not? Tom! He-"  
  
"It could be a trap Harry." He reminds him gently. "I know you are eager to meet him but what if he takes you to their headquarters?"  
  
Harry sighs in defeat. He slumps down on his chair and closes his eyes in anger. Tom was right. He knew Sirius kept quite about the meeting due to the vow but he might try to keep him near the headquaters. He feels a soft pair of lips on his own and smiles against them. He opens his eyes and looks at Tom who was leaning on the table and bent down to kiss him.  
  
"What should we do?" He asks, eyes fluttering shut when Tom gently runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I will come with you." Tom says. "If i detect anything out of the place we will disapparate here."  
  
Harry nods and kisses Tom's palm when he caresses his cheeks.

* * *

  
  
  
It was one of those days where Lord Voldemort was having a bad day. He was seething with anger and throwing crucio at anyone uninvited who comes in his office or in his way. On the other hand, Harry was relaxed, he was laying on the sofa humming a tune and reading a book. He has seen angry Voldemort more than often to be scared. So he decides to go to Tom's office despite Draco's whining.  
  
He chuckles when a snippy "what" comes after he knocks the door.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Ah. Come in." voice relatively softer.  
  
He opens the door ready to blabber about some things that will make Tom laugh but sees that he wasn't alone. On the seat was Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, growling internally at the woman he rolls his eyes and lies on the couch. Even after he found out that Bellatrix didn't kill Sirius, he didn't like that women one bit. Last time she clung on Tom's arms and the incantation for unforgivable was already on his lips.  
  
Two of the death eater finally stand up and bow deeply before turning around to leave the dark lord and his consort alone. Bellatrix winks at Harry making him bristle in anger. She was taunting him again, that bitch. He growls lowly at her and she leaves the room with resounding cackle.  
  
"I hate her." He voices it out loud.  
  
Tom just hums but says nothing. Harry takes a look at his lover once again and sees the creases on his beautiful face and dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks gently.  
  
Tom sighs. "Nothing. Just few raids gone wrong and large number of death." He grumbles, frantically working on one paper and writing another by self writing quill.  
  
Harry sighs and walks around the table. "What you need right now, is to relax." He says softly, taking Tom's hands in his own.  
  
Tom shakes his head, "No Harry. I need to-"  
  
Harry's lips on his own shuts him up effectively. Smiling against Tom's lips he presses back and opens his lips slightly. Tom takes his chance and slithers his tongue inside and in no time they were both snogging like it was their last day together. Tom pulls Harry on his lap making him chuckle softly.  
  
Once straddling the older, Harry pulls back and moans when Tom attacks his neck, kissing and biting him gently. Tom laughs at the keening sound Harry makes when he squeezes the younger's ass.  

"The noises you make." Tom says hissing softly. 

Harry's face reddens at the statement and ducks his head down. 

He flushes when Tom kisses him again, eagerly he clutches Tom’s robes. Separating Harry giggles softly, “God I love your lips.”

Tom chuckles. “Thank you for that.” He says softly, nuzzling into Harry’s neck he inhales deeply. “I needed it.” Subtly pushing Harry off his lap.

Harry smiles and gently caresses his curly locks and goes to the couch near the large window facing manor’s garden. His face however morphs into frown when he hides his face from Tom. It was very confusing, Tom loved him or at least he claimed to, and kissed him, cuddled and touched him whenever he was home, but never once let Harry do anything. It was infuriating and annoying as the older man kept on avoiding him. Then he sighs internally as he calms himself down.

_‘It is probably because of the raid…’_

* * *

 

 

Draco’s hand freezes mid way and he looks at Harry with incredulous look on his face. “What?”

“I asked you if Tom used to bring any men or women here in the manor.”

“By bring y-you mean…” he gestures with his hands flailing around.

“Yes, you plonker.”

“I…” Draco thinks of lying to Harry, because of course the dark lord brought pretty women to his bed, one of the most horrifying memory has to be his aunt Bellatrix come out of the room thrumming with happiness and smelling of sweat and sex. However one look at Harry’s stern face he thinks not. “Yeah. I…I don’t remember how many, all I saw were women.” He says, wincing at the way Harry’s eyes dulled. He didn’t know what Harry was cooking up in his mind but something wasn’t right.

“I know one of the men he invited.” He says scowling. 

Draco's eyes widens. He prays to heavens that Harry wouldn't say his godfather's name.

"Severus."

Draco nearly faints.

 

* * *

 

When Lord Voldemort returns from his regular meetings and steps into his chamber, he nearly stumbles at the intense magic that was thundering in the room. Obviously it had familiar signature of his Harry, but he didn’t understand whether his magic was wailing in sadness or angry and why it was lashing out at all.

“Darling?”

Harry stiffens up at Tom’s voice but doesn’t say anything, his eyes hurt from crying a lot. He was being stupid and crying for no reason, he knew that. But he had never been rejected even once and once he heard Tom only brought women to the mansion he couldn’t help but cry and lash out. Maybe he was the one who wasn’t appealing to Tom. In midst of his thoughts he had addressed Tom as his daddy which had surprised him entirely yet made him more vulnerable.

“Harry.” Tom whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He flinches when Harry looks straight at him, his emerald eyes red and rimmed with tears. “Oh, what is it darling? Nightmares again?” he asks.

Harry just looks away.

“No.”

“Then what is it? You know you can tell me.”

Harry scoffs softly. “Tell me Voldemort.” He starts, making Tom reel back in shock. “How would you will feel if you were unwanted?”

“What?”

“I spoke with Draco today, asked him if you bed with sluts frequently.”

Tom raises his eyebrows, at first Harry had been very calm about each other's previous relationship (or the lack of it).

“Not that you sleeping with your Bella makes any difference, that isn’t why I am angry, because I myself am not a virgin neither did I have stable partners.” He says casually. “What made me furious is the fact that you would sleep with a crazy bitch like Bellatrix, but you don’t want to sleep with me.” He yells, throwing his body off the bed alarming Tom. “Am I less desirable than Bellatrix?” he asks.

“Har-“

“Is it that you like girls after all?” he asks. He was ready to go hysterical. “Am I that disgu-“

“NO!” Tom growls eyes blazing bright red making Harry freeze. Tom sighs when he sees fear in Harry’s eyes.  “Harry, come here.” He says voice laced calm and smooth.

Harry does not move just looks pinched and frustrated.

“Come here, please?”

Huffing Harry stomps closer to Tom, gasping when he is pulled to splay on top of Tom’s law. Harry nearly whines but one look from Tom and he feels instantly submissive, words ‘Sorry, Daddy’ already on his lips, instead he just slumps down on Tom’s arms.

“Harry. You have to understand that you are everything I want. I won’t deny I have had sex with women more than men but that doesn’t mean I think you are undesirable or anything you think I feel, Harry.”

“Then why do you always avoid me when I try to seduce you?” He whines.

Tom nearly coos at the cuteness in the younger’s voice. “Oh, Harry. It isn’t like that.” He says.

Harry shifts and looks at Tom, frowning. “Then what is it?!”

“Harry I am nearly 70 years old, do you realize that? I may lo-“

“That is your problem???!!” he screeches.

“We-“

“I thought you agreed to court me!” He says, slapping Tom’s arms.

It makes Tom laugh a bit because it had been a while since anyone dared to slap him anywhere.

“Harry, I want the best for you. And I was concerned that I might frighten you if I am a bit dominant or if I-“

“No. No. You don’t know what I want Tom!” Harry yells sliding out of Tom’s hold. “I like it. Yeah? I will love it if you will spank me or if you use me or whatever the fuck you think is rough or dominant.” He says, voice down to whispers holding Tom’s gaze.

Tom’s breath hitches as he stares at the younger and replays the words Harry uttered. “Have-“

“Have I done it before? Of course Tom, nothing extreme but I liked it Tom. I did.”

“Harry I don’t want you to say such things because it pleases me or because you want to have sex with me.”

“No, I am not. I just…I cannot decide whether you love me like I think you do or you are just keeping me because I am the bloody weapon of the light!”

“Harry!” Tom chastises. “Anything but that Harry, I love you because you are beautiful, so powerful, and intelligent and you understand me, Harry. I would love to just through you down on the rug and ravish you but I don’t want to hurt you.” He says, taking Harry’s palm and pressing a kiss.

Harry instantly melts he mentally curses himself for over reacting. He lets himself be dragged into Tom’s lap again. He smiles and kisses Tom’s cheeks, then other cheek and like that he presses his pink lips all over Tom making him chuckle. “I love you.” he whispers.

Harry yells with in instant Tom’s pupils dilate and he is thrown on the bed with the elder surrounding him completely.

“What did you say, sweetheart?” Tom growls his lips attacking sensitive part of Harry’s neck

Harry gasps and his fingers tangle with Tom’s locks.

“I said I love you.”

“I love you too darling.” Tom whispers pressing a light kiss below his jaw.

It makes Harry shudder. Tom smiles deviously and vanishes Harry's robes and then his own, making Harry gasp loudly.

"Wait! i haven't put any glamours yet!" He yelps, hurriedly wrapping his palm around Tom's eyes.

Tom frowns, grabbing Harry's wrist he fulls him away and presses a kiss on his fingertips. "None of that. You know i find you beautiful nevertheless, why hide?"

Harry's eyes darts down and glides through Tom's smooth chest and then to his own scar ridden skin, "But i am hideous." He whispers, "And you..." he caresses Tom's collar bone and drags his hand down to his stomach, "You are perfect."

Tom shakes his head, he leans down and presses a kiss on top of a particularly large scar, one made by his uncle. "You are beautiful Harry. I love your scars, they define you." He says. "You are the best thing that has happened to me and you are more than perfect. An embodiment of angel." He praises.

Harry whimpers at the praise, eyes closing as tears threatens to fall. 

"You are beautiful Harry. Repeat after me."

"I.." He stops himself. 

"Come on." Tom pushes nuzzling right on Harry's jaw and kissing them softly.

"I am beautiful." He rasps out, arms wrapping around Tom's arms.

"That's right. Such a good boy for me." He praises, his fingers tracing the milky skin below him, flicking Harry's nipple. 

Harry gasps at the praise and Tom's fondling. His good boy.

“Do you like it? Like it when I call you good little boy?” Tom asks, even though it was quite obvious.

Harry nods and moans when Tom gently rubs his pebbled nipples.

Tom chuckles deeply making Harry shudder yet again. Tom drags his lips down his jaw and then his chest and then his navel to reach right above his underwear. Eyes shining with mirth when he sees the younger was already hard, he presses a soft kiss on top of his bulge making Harry whine.

“So hard already.”

Harry giggles when Tom presses another soft kiss on the inner side of his thigh, “Ticklish there.” He says, lightly pulling away.

Tom’s heart feels warm at that sound. He looks at Harry whose eyes were hooded and lips parted, it makes him wonder how could some one be so sexy and adorable at the same time.

Harry widens his arms, calling Tom up and kisses him deeply again when he does so. “Tom.” He gasps out when he feels warm hand on top of his leaking cock. He grinds his hips up and they stutter when Tom’s hand squeezes his member.

Tom looks at harry with deep compassion, studying his every feature and every dot on his face, a look at the bolt on his head his whole body shudders because the whole world knew of that scar, the scar Voldemort had given to Harry Potter, a mark to the death eaters that Harry was his and solely his. Harry shakes at the intensity of the red eyes on him, eyes that were once always hard with rage and fury now looked loving and warm. Tom continues to worship Harry’s body, a kiss on every scar and licks on ones made by him. Possessive bastard. He thinks lovingly.

Harry’s eyes shine deviously when he thinks of something, with a burst of magic on unassuming Tom Riddle, he turns them over. Tom gasps and his eye widens his arms around Harry to stabilize him on top of his chest.

“You minx!” He scolds.

Harry grins boyishly and pecks Tom softly. “Remember last week?”

Tom tilts his head in confusion then it hits him making him smirk.

“Can I?” Harry asks nosing tom’s neck.

“Ask nicely, darling.” He chastises teasingly, not really expecting Harry to say anything but whine. Oh but he was in for a surprise.

“Please, please, my lord? Can I please suck you cock?” Harry asks, voice desperate but Tom could see the glint of humor on those emerald eyes. Tom pulls on Harry’s hair for the cheek and kisses him when he hisses in pain.

“Go ahead.” He says, voice deep and commanding.

It makes Harry leak on his underwear more.

Harry palms and kisses tom’s cock on top of his boxer, anticipation nearly killing him. Taking a deep breath he tugs on the hem of the underwear eyes glittering with excitement. He gasps when long half hard thick cock comes in his view, his eyes widening at the older’s size. He has never had such a big cock all his life he nearly salivates with just the thought of having it down his throat.

Looking at the younger’s reaction tom chuckles. “Still think you can do it?” he teases.

Harry glares at him with no real heat and huffs. Leering at the older he looks at him straight in the eye and lays his tongue flat on the underside of the cock and laps it filthily. Tom hisses and raises his hips at the hot appendage on his cock. Harry smiles deviously and wraps his lips around the head of tom’s cock and sucks it gently. Tom’s hands grabs silk sheets tightly making Harry hum against his cock. Pulling his cock out with a pop, Harry takes his hand and puts it on his hair. Tom’s body flares with need and possessiveness his fingers tightening around Harry’s soft lock making the younger moan in a filthy way.

Harry lets Tom lead him to his cock, at first his grip was loose, not really making Harry do anything and letting him move in his own pace, bobbing his head up and down trying to get as much as he can inside his mouth or dow his throat.   
  
After few minutes of that Harry feels Tom's fingers grip his hair and put his head in one place.   
  
"Look up, darling." He groans out, hips moving up and getting half of his cock down in one go.   
  
Harry gently coughs but looks up making Tom grunt and push his head forward. Harry's eyes widens and starts tearing up when Tom's cock goes past his tonsil, he wasn't chocking because he had gone down on men more than once but it was hard to breath with Tom's flesh on his nose and mouth full of cock. He thought he could do it but oh how wrong he was.   
  
When Tom starts to grind his hips up Harry gags on the hard cock as it slips in and out of his throat.   
  
"That's it, love. Take it deep down." He grunts. "Up. Eyes up."  
  
With great difficulty to concentrate with that heavy musk around his nose he looks up whimpering at the scrutiny of the red eyes on him.   
  
"Touch yourself for me." Tom whispers, moving Harry's head and his hips meeting it. His cock was enveloped in velvety, wet, hot cavern. Whenever Harry whines or whimpered it gave a jolt of pleasure down his spine.   
  
Harry moves his body slightly he bows his back, his hips lifted up. He vanishes his own boxer and grabs his own leaking cock.   
  
"That's it. Good boy. Cum if you want to." Tom orders, hissing when Harry suckles on the head of his cock. His eyes falls on the way Harry was desperately grinding his hips down, fucking his own fist.   
  
Harry pulls aways from his cock after one particularly rough thrust and coughs violently. Guilty Tom grabs Harry and settles him on his lap.   
  
"Did so good, baby. So good for me." He whispers, kissing Harry's Adams apple and rubbing his back softly.   
  
Harry whines and whispers a soft thank you. He grinds his hips on top of Tom's thigh.   
  
"Kiss me Tommy boy." He teases, biting Tom's lips.   
  
Tom growls and instantly punishes Harry for that disgusting name by slapping his hand across those plum white cheeks making them rosy. Harry hisses and huffs out a laugh, pressing an open kiss, hips stuttering against Tom's thigh in an desperate attempt to relief himself.   
  
Their tongue dance with each other, travelling and mapping each other as their hands do the same. Harry whines when Tom spanks him again, this time a little but closer to his hole.   
  
Tom conjures a lube and lathers his hands with it, waving his hand he cast a cleaning spell on Harry making him shudder on his hold. Harry straddles Tom  and lifts his hips up, mouthing Tom's neck he cries out when cold lube touches his hot arsehole.   
  
Tom presses a kiss on his cheeks. "Sorry.' He murmurs eyes on Harry's now pink arse.   
  
His lubed finger circles Harry's twitching rim before letting one finger slip inside. Harry gasps and pushes his hips back almost instantly. Tom toys with Harry mercilessly, letting his long elegant fingers explore and grind on anything but his prostate.   
  
"More. More please!" Harry gasps out in between his moans.   
  
Tom chuckles and litters Harry's collarbone with kisses before gently pushing 3 of his fingers past  the rim.   
  
Harry moans out loud and grinds his hips until he reaches knuckles. Tom spreads his body out languidly before taking his time and stretching his young lover out.   
  
Harry's head was hanging on his side, while series of moan and cries of Tom's name.   
  
"Do you like it?"   
  
"Ye-yes. Oh merlin! Lov-love it." He says moaning when Tom's fingers presses on his soft spot.   
  
As if four fingers wasn't enough to make Harry loose his mind, Tom spanks each of the pale arse cheeks harshly making Harry clamp his teeth on Tom's shoulder to stop himself from crying out.   
  
"No no." Tom chastises. "None of that. I want to hear you scream." He growls, nipping Harry's earlobes.   
  
"Eno-enough. I am all stretch-ah!-stretched out." Harry whines, shaking his arse.   
  
Tom hums not making any move to do anything.   
  
"Please. Please. Just-anh!"   
  
Harry stops mid sentence when Tom suddenly starts moving his fingers vigorously, sound of wet lube squelching Harry's cries was the only thing that filles the room.   
  
Harry's back was arched, his ass high uo and his face smashed on Tom's neck as he let out screams and moans when Tom continued to abuse his prostate.  
  
"That's it, baby. Scream louder."   
  
Harry nearly sobs, his fingers grabbing his leaking cock to help himself cum after few tugs and with Tom's fingers digging and rubbing his prostrate he cums all over Tom's thighs and stomach. His whole body shudders at the intensity of the orgasm. It felt so good, his head was light and his body was heavy, the difference between being used by Tom and other boys in his school so stark. The experience Tom held had no one that could surpass it.  
  
He lets out a weak moan when Tom slips his figers out slowly. His gaping hole tightens around nothing making him whimper softly.   
  
"Want you cock, Tom. Fast, want it deep in me." He whines, lifting his head to look at him with lust doused eyes and drool covered lips.   
  
Tom squeezes his arse cheeks and slaps them again. He was growing obsessed with thise plump cheeks. "Still not sated?"   
  
Harry laughs. "Not until you cum for me." He says, his fingers tracing Tom's high cheek bones.   
  
Tom hums and grabs his hard cock. He pumps it with fingers still drenched in Harry's cum and lube. Harry licks his lips hungrily as he watches the older stroke his cock like that.   
  
Tom chuckles. "Such a little slut."   
  
"Only for you." Harry snipes back at once.   
  
Tom laughs again he holds Harry by his waist and lays him down on the bed again, situating himself in between his thighs. He hisses when Harry's small fingers grabs his cock. Harry watches with fascination at the cock he could hardly fit and jerks his lover off. He guides the precum slick cock towards his hole and slips it in.  
  
Tom slides half of his cock inside the younger in one go, watching the way Harry hisses and arches his back up in the mix of pain and pleasure. His spent cock was already filling up and his rim was burning while he was still feeling immense pleasure.   
  
"More." Harry huffs out.   
  
Tom bends down and kisses Harrh softly, his fingers tugging and pinching the rosy buds pleasing Harry to distract him from the pain. In swift shive of his hips he presses his entire cock deep into Harry's tight hole.   
  
Harry lets out a silent scream, grabbing Tom's shoulder as pain flares up.   
  
"Sorry." Tom whispers oressing a kiss on top of Harry's head. "Just a bit longer and it will be gone." He reassures him.   
  
Harry nods his head and grinds his hips down signalling Tom he could move. Harry moans and screams as thrust upon trusts nearly splits him open but the continuous brush against his prostate made his body shake in pleasure.   
  
"Don't...dont -merlin!!- hold back. Oh fuck. That is...is so god, Tom!"   
  
Tom chuckles. "You are really insatiable."   
  
Tom's takes Harry's leg and folds him, his knee nearly touching his shoulder as he keeps on thrusting in, making Harry watch the way his cock disappeared into his greedy hole.   
  
Tom doesn't hold back like Harry had requested him not. He snaps his hips down Harry's arse in unforgiving pace, making Harry scream and scratch Tom's back.  
  
Tom takes Harry's sensitive cock and jerks him off. Harry whines in protest.   
  
"Can't. I can't." Harry gasps out, squeezing his walls around Tom's cockm   
  
"You can, my slut." Harry moans out loudly at that. "Come on. I will cum after you do so." E promises.   
  
Harry sobs as involuntary tears falls down his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut as Tom keeps on jerking him off while slamming his hips down.   
Harry arches his back and lets out thin strand of cum out of his cock, moaning and whimpering at overstimulation. Just then Tom pulls his cock out and cums with a loud groan of Harry's name, Harry feels hot rope of cum lathered on top of his spent rim, his soft cock, some on his lips and some on his chest.    
  
"So good." Harry whines.   
  
There were both panting as Tom dropped to his side, sleepy Harry snuggles into Tom's arms.   
  
"Sleep, my love. We will clean up tomorrow."   
  
"Be there when i-" he cuts his sentence up with a loud yawn. "When i wake up." He says.   
  
Tom kisses Harry's forehead and pulls him closer. "Of course my love.' He says softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all like this chapter. 
> 
> Next up meeting with sirius and Harry returning to Hogwarts 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of daddy kink.

Tom casts one more charm on him once again, making Harry roll his eyes.

“Alright I will stop, no need to roll your eyes. I have Lucius outside the pub if anything goes wrong.” He says, looking at Harry. “And you, you need to disguise yourself before heading out.”

Nodding he takes Tom’s hand, “Stay with me through the whole thing?”

“Of course my dear.” He says softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss on top of Harry’s head. Taking a deep breath they disapparate away.

Harry’s disillusioned blonde hair moves when he turns his head left to right, his slightly bigger hand wrapped around Tom who had just changed his hair and eyes. Tom goes to the bar and in disdain calls for the barman Tom, and asks for a room. Harry sees Sirius inside one of the corner booth and walks to him, Tom beside him. Sirius had also charmed himself to look far younger with a bit pudgier face but Harry would recognized those slightly crazed brown eyes anywhere.

“Room number 204.” He whispers to the startled old man and heads upstairs.

Harry sits down beside disguised Tom and waits for his godfather to enter the room. He smiles after Tom presses a soft kiss on him temple just when a knock resonates. With a flick of his hand the door opens and Sirius walks in, Harry shuts the door shut and cast a complex silencing and privacy charm around the room making the older man look at his wandless hand in shock.

“Harry.” Sirius sighs in relief and he walks towards him to envelop him into his arms when the stranger he had seen in the alley is in between them yet again.

“I suggest you to sit down, Lord Black.” the stranger says voice cold.

His eyes darts to Harry in disbelief but he slumps down when Harry just looks away.

“Harry, I…I don’t know where to start. I honestly thought Dumbledore cared for you.” He says eye filled with sorrow.  “After I went to the headquarters I asked him about you and he blatantly lied to my face saying he visited you, you were completely fine.”

Tom scoffs, it was just like the old man. Harry too rolls his eyes. “Sirius, listen. In all the years I have spent in those vile muggles house, not once has Albus Dumbledore ever visited me. All he has done is steal money from my vaults, give money to my abusers to ‘keep me in line’ and to my so called best friends.” He spits out. “I can cry and rant about what that coot did to me all day, but I believe we aren’t here for that.”

Sirius swallows back another attempt of apology and nods. “Yes. Of course, Harry. I will fight by you Harry. You are all I have for a family, Moony will no doubt refuse to even look at the old coot in a bad light so I have no one there. Are…are you really doing dark arts?”

Harry smiles at his godfather and nods. “Yes. Also...” he turns to disguised Tom and takes his hand. “He…he is my…boyfriend.”

Tom almost chuckles.

Sirius’s eyes widens, “Oh. I wasn’t aware you…you were interested in…in men. I thought Giner-“

“No. I never liked her. She nearly forced me to drink love potion.”

Tom sneers at the mention of the red headed filthy witch. The first one to die from his hands will obviously be her.

“Hello, Lord Black.” He says properly introducing himself. “I am Thomas Marvolo Slytherin.”

Sirius gives him a polite nod. “How did you both meet?”

Harry snorts making Tom laugh. “Before that, an unbreakable vow please.” He says, standing up and extending his arm.

Sirius nods but a frown shows he was a bit skeptic about the vow.

“Not to worry, just a vow for secrecy.” Harry reassures.

“Well then,” He says linking their hand.

“Will you, Sirius Black, swear to never speak about anything that will happen in this room?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear that you will not harm me or Thomas?”

“I do.”

“So mote be it.”

A golden strand wraps around their forearm and brightens before dimming and disappearing. Stepping back Harry sighs. “Well then. Sirius brace yourself.”

“Harry what-“ he chokes mid sentence when he senses a seep of intense dark magic flowing through Thomas, a familiar chocking feeling of magic. His panicked eyes darts to Tho- No, Lord Voldemort. A sense of dread fills his heart completely. “Harry!” he gasps out. “No. No. Harry!” He felt as if he was going to puke. “Harry he is… he is-“

“Yes, I know who he is Sirius.” Harry says calmly. “Sit down, please.”

Shakily he shakes his head and looks at the disguised dark lord with fear and fury.  “What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Godson???!!!” he growls.

Harry sighs. “No. Sirius. He did nothing, it was all me.”

And then he proceeds to tell Sirius everything. By the end of it all Sirius was extremely conflicted, furious over those muggle who made Harry’s life miserable and slightly grateful towards the dark lord.

“But Harry, this man killed your parents!” He yells, pointing at the dark lord crudely.

“I would suggest you to be a little bit more respectful, Black.” Tom spits out.

Harry sighs. Sirius sits down, in fear or in resignation, Harry doesn’t know.

“How can you be so sure he isn’t just using you Harry? You don’t honestly believe he…he is capable of loving someone! He is a mons-“ and in split second Sirius is across the room pinned to wall.

Tom looks at Harry in shock and shudders at those fierce blazing eyes.

“Not one word.” Harry sneers venomously. “Marvolo and I love each other, whether you want to believe it or not I don’t care. I came here to give you a chance Sirius not to hear you lecture me. I will not sit here and hear you say shits about him. Will you or will you not bow down to the dark lord? If not then fine, I will not bother to see you anymore.” He growls, face twisted into a scowl and grabbing his coat, he turns to leave with Tom.

“I- Harry, please.” Sirius rushes to him and gently hugs him. “I said it already. I will go whichever side you choose. You have to understand, he killed my best friends. I cannot help but think he will hurt you or impri-“ he stops himself and sighs.

Harry’s heart softens a bit and he hugs Sirius back. “I trust him, Sirius. Its alright. Thank you for supporting me.” He says.

Sirius nods and pats the younger’s head. Then he looks at the dark lord and kneels down and bows his head. “I am at you service, my lord.” He says.

Voldemort smirks in satisfaction. “Rise.” He says calmly. “For now, only work you have is to spy. Report me or Severus every week about anything unusual, any plans to hinder my own and other significant situations that might occur in the order. Other than that you aren’t required to do anything more, I will call you for a formal meeting soon."

Sirius knew it! Slimy snivellus is a spy! He swears internally at the thought of talking to Snivellus.

“I will let Severus know.” Voldemort adds, before taking Harry’s hand and apparating away with no other word.

Sirius is left staring at the space Harry stood. Harry had just completely flipped the wizarding world’s faith. Maybe it was all happening for the best.

* * *

 

“Merlin, darling.” Tom hisses, picking harry up and leaning up to press searing kiss on top of those perfect lips.

Harry chuckles into the kiss and wraps his arms around his lover’s neck and kisses back. Their kiss is always perfect. Just the right amount of heat and butterflies that it makes him giggle, sometimes Tom drags his fingers across his hair and pulls on them and it hurt so good that it made him moan. Sometimes, like now, Tom grabs his ass and runs his hands across his back and nape of his neck.

“Not that- I am complaining but - what brought this on?” he asks in between the kiss, laughing when each words of his are interrupted by Tom's lips. Harry wraps his legs tighter around Tom as he walks, their kiss was anything but sloppy. A passionate exchange of their love as their tongues entangle with each other, Harry’s shoulders are hunched as he leans more into the kiss. A yelp leaves his mouth, surprised when he is thrown on top of the fluffy bed.

Harry giggles when Tom’s lips trails across his jaw and then to his neck.

“You were just so enticing in that room.” He growls, nipping the pale delectable collarbone. “So fierce defending me.” He hums. 

Harry moans softly at the praise and the kisses placed by his lover, words that the great Voldemort has said to no one but him. With a click of Tom’s fingers, his robes disappear and he shudders when sudden coldness hits him.

He huffs when he notices Tom still had his robes on but as he was about to change that, Toms lips on his own distracts him completely. Tom’s fingers slide down his lover’s delectable waist, squeezing and feeling.

“Darling, you are hard already.” Tom teases.

Harry rolls his eyes but his cheeks were dark red.

“May I?”

He nods making the predatory gleam on the older eyes sharper. Tom slowly slides down, pressing butterfly kisses on top of his nipples, his ribs and then on his abs and sides making Harry giggle. Tom looks up, pinning Harry under his intense red gaze as he slides his tongue on top of his cock head making him buck his hips up.

“Patience, darling.” He chastises before taking Harry’s hard member on his hand and gently jerking him off. Of course he was just teasing the younger, he wasn’t providing the friction making Harry whine in frustration.

“Please.” He cries, hips bucking up. Tom thumbs the underside of his cock, whimpering he grabs Tom’s hair and drags him up making him laugh. “Kiss me.” He murmurs.

“Gladly.”

And kissing is what they did. Nipping here and there and giggling like little teenagers. Harry gasps when Tom suddenly drags him down by his ankles, pressing his own covered cock on top of Harry’s. Harry moans at the feel of soft robe and grinds down. All while Tom works his finger around Harry’s cock and body, chuckling at his lover’s soft whines. Lubing his fingers he gently teases Harry’s rim, rubbing and just slightly putting it inside.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Harry groans in annoyance, scratching Tom’s back.

“My, you are feisty today.” Tom says, huffing out a laugh. Despite his teasing he apologizes silently with a kiss and slips his fingers inside, making Harry cry in relief.

“Oh god, yes.” He whines gyrating his hips so that he is practically fucking Tom’s two fingers.

“Mnh, that’s right darling, fuck yourself with my fingers.” He encourages Harry. Pressing his finger slightly backwards he smirks smugly when Harry moans loudly. Gently working his fingers into the soft flesh he slips another finger in making Harry gasp.

“F-fuck.”

“Hurts?” he asks, leaning down to lick on Harry’s slightly sensitive nipples.

“Y-yea.” Harry replies, “More, hurt me more.” He whines.

Tom’s eyes are twinkling with amusement but fortunately Harry’s eyes were closed. While still moving his fingers in and out and loosening Harry, he shifts to take his cock inside his mouth. Harry lets out a choked sound, his hips shuddering. Moving his head up and down twice he lets Harry out of his mouth and presses a kiss on the inner side of his pale thighs. He leers up at Harry and lewdly licks him making him shudder.

Harry was feeling bliss, being attacked on both front and back but at the sudden pain his eyes snap open and a cry leaves his mouth. He looks down to see Tom biting his thighs. A sudden idea pops into his head, grinning and giving himself an imaginary back pat he licks his lips and looks down at Tom, his eyes wide as a doe and glittering with unshed tears.

“I-it hurts d-daddy.” He whines. Harry was putting up his best act, arms bunched up in front of his chest so that he can easily put his thumbs inside his mouth. He nearly smirks when Tom looks up at him, his pupils dilated and sharp.

“What did you say?” He whispers hoarsely.

“I said it hurts, daddy.” Harry says more confidently.

Tom growls and slips his fingers out of the younger’s greedy hole making him whine. “What hurts, darling?”

Harry gently slides his fingers down and lifts his hips up so Tom can see better, he spreads his rim lewdly and looks at Tom. “This hurts.’ He whines.

“Merlin.” Tom breaths out at the sight of the pink hole spread. “Let daddy kiss it better.” He growls.

And in instant Tom’s face is in between Harry’s thighs. Harry sobs at the feel of wet appendage moving and wrecking his insides. The lecherous sound of slurping makes him blush bright red in embarrassment but he forgets about it soon as he drowns in pleasure. He moans when Tom’s sturdy hands suddenly spanks his ass.

“Mo-more, daddy.” He sobs, begging shamelessly. 

And Tom keeps spanking him, sometimes softly and sometimes so hard that it makes Harry clench around his tongue. By the time Tom deems him ready, his ass was red and he was sobbing ugly with his hole wet and open.

“Please, please, please _daddy_.” He cries, his hips humping the air.

“What do you need, my dear?”

“C-cock, need daddy’s cock.”

Harry screams when his already abused red ass is spanked again. “Good little boys like you shouldn’t say such words.” Tom scolds.

“Please.” Harry begs.

“Come on darling, be good for me. On your hands and knees…”

Harry groans in annoyance but gets up shakily and moves to the asked position. All while Tom strips away his robes and inner wear, he envelopes Harry from behind and rubs his hard cock in between Harry’s ass cheeks, making him whine and push back. “Is this what you need darling?”

Harry nods and whimpers pushing back. Tom grabs Harry by his locks and pulls his head back harshly. “Answer me slut.” He growls.

Oh, now that, that was something Harry got off to, it made the deep heat at his lower stomach clench. It makes Harry’s pupil dilate and a cry escapes his throat when Tom slaps his red ass. “ _Need it, daddy. Need to be filled._ ” He whines.

“Good boy.” Tom praises, grazing his teeth on Harry’s neck. He lifts his hips and positions his cock in front of Harry’s hole. A deep groan leaves his mouth as he pushes inside the tight warm craven, having no self restrain left, he shoves his cock deep inside.

Harry’s head hangs low and his back is arched up in pleasure and pain as a silent cry escapes his mouth. “Oh god.” He moans, his whole body shuddering at the sudden but welcomed intrusion.

Filled to the brim, Harry claws the silky soft sheets and pushes back, whining when Tom bites his shoulders. He gasps when Tom fists his hair and pulls him back so that his back touches Tom's sturdy chest. His moan comes out chocked when Tom starts moving, arm holding his body against him. Tom hungrily kisses every part he can reach as he pounds into Harry, the new position making it much easier for him to explore Harry's body more easily. Without thinking he slaps Harry's chest and moans out loud when his lover's greedy hole tightens up.  
  
Harry lets out a sob every time their hips meet with a slap, he spreads his legs more obscenely and moans when Tom gently plays with his cock.  
  
"Eyes open." Tom grunts.  
  
Harry nods and opens his eyes with great difficulty. What he sees makes his whole body rock with shudder. A huge mirror levitating in front of them. He could see the way Tom was nuzzling near his neck, the way their hips was moving against each other and his own wrecked face, teary eyes and tracks of drool around his lips. He moans when Tom's fingers pull on his nipples, his eyes travel lower and he sees the way his hard cock is hanging in between his spread legs, wet, hard and leaking. He moves his own hand from Tom's thighs to his cock to relief himself but Tom slaps it away.  
  
"No." He whines. "Please daddy."  
  
"Daddy will help you, darling. No need to whine." He growls.  
  
Once again with great precision the head of Tom's cock hits Harry's prostrate making his eyes roll up in pleasure. Tom fists Harry's cock and looks at the mirror and groans at how beautiful the younger looks. Every inch of the pale skin was marked by his lips.  
  
"Mine." He growls as he snaps his hips up to the younger’s tightness.  
  
Harry sobs at the over stimulation but nods. " _Y-yours daddy_. Just yours." He babbles.  
  
Tom slaps Harry's thighs, eyes gleaming at the way it reddens and continues to jerk him off.  
  
"Close." Harry whimpers. "So close. Can-can i cum? _Pleaseplease_."  
  
Tom bites and suck on another part of Harry's neck and smashes his body close to him before ordering "Cum."  
  
Harry shudders against Tom's warm hold and lets out a scream like moan before cumming on Tom's palm. Inaudible gasps and whines escape his throat when Tom lazily thrusts inside him, giving him time to recover. He opens his eyes to see Tom's fingers stained white. Taking his wrist he looks at the mirror and straight into Tom's eyes before lewdly licking his own cum off the pale hands.  
  
Tom groans and shoves his fingers inside Harry's mouth, playing with his tongue and making the younger swallow his own cum.  
"Such a good boy for me." He grunts out. He takes his cock until just the head is inside and slams back down.  
  
Harry moans around Tom's fingers and looks at him with his hooded eyes through the mirror. He looks at the way he has affected the great dark lord, how erotic and beautiful they look together.  
  
Tom's hips stutter at the sudden tightness of the younger and he grunts. "Going to cum." He moans out, slipping his cock out of Harry he jerks himself off, grunts and loud moans leaves his mouth.  
  
He makes a relieved noise as he spurts his cock on Harry's gaping hole, with a jerk of his hips it lands a little bit on his cheeks. Harry's hole closes around nothing as his hips stutter in over stimulation, when Tom gently tugs on his rim.   
  
Tom hugs Harry from behind and exhales. Shuffling around they situate themselves to the cleaner part of the hissing at the coldness, laying down Harry giggles softly.  
  
"That was really good."  
  
"Daddy?" Tom teases.  
  
Blushing bright red he slaps Tom's chest and nuzzles in closer. "You loved it."  
  
He presses a soft kiss on the ruffled hair and hums. "Of course."  
  
With a wave of his hands the mess they made is cleaned up and a warm blanket is on top of their  naked body.  
  
"Shower?" Harry asks.  
  
Groaning Tom pulls the younger closer. "Later."

They soon fall asleep, room smelled like sweat and sex despite the cleaning charm but they were both exhausted to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that i haven't updated at all! I was in a block for a long time which i why there isn't much plot in this chapter.  
> Next up: Harry leaves for Hogwarts.  
> How does Dumbledore feel about 180 degree turn in his savior's character?


	13. Chapter 13

 

Later in the night after Tom comes to the manor, they both have dinner together. Harry was lazing around in Tom’s office like a cat. His eyes were on the book but his mind was somewhere else, he sighs for the umpty number of time. Tom looks up from his papers and looks at his woeful lover.

“What is it, Harry?”

Harry sighs again and walks towards Tom and sits on his lap. Tom’s arms automatically is around Harry’s waist and he looks up.

“I have to leave in a week.” He says, nuzzling his face on Tom’s neck.

Tom frowns but presses a kiss on top of Harry’s forehead. “It is alright, you can always visit from Severus’s floo.”

“Really?” he asks voice small.

“Of course you can baby.” Tom reassures with another kiss.

Harry giggles. “I like it.”

“Like what?”

“Baby.” He repeats.

“Yeah? More than darling?”

Harry shakes his head and lifts his head from Tom’s shoulder and looks deep into the crimson eyes. “You look lovely when you work.” He says, pressing a kiss on top of Tom’s lips.

Tom laughs but says nothing more. “Just few more hours and I will come to bed, you can sleep if you want.”

“Can I sleep on your lap?”

Tom actually want to coo at the younger but he hums instead. “Of course you can.”

* * *

 

They spend the whole week like that, sleeping, cuddling, sometimes Harry would sneak in Tom's office during meeting and warm his cock. It was one of his favorite pass time because it made the great dark lord loose his control and the minions were certain of from where a certain suckling sound was coming despite being hidden by the mahogany desk.

Sometimes they would go on a long walk around the impossibly huge Malfoy manor, holding hands and reveling in the domesticity of their relationship. Harry made sure to plan his further actions in the Hogwarts with Draco and Luna despite her already knowing what was going to happen. He was honestly dreading the day he would leave for Hogwarts, the packed trunk lied on his unused room and he avoided it like a plague it was easy since he rarely came to his room anyway.

He was still annoyed by Bellatrix who sometimes hanged off the dark lord's arms just to spite him and test him. Three days before he left, he was particularly in bad mood when Bellatrix decided to drape her bosom on Tom's arms, it had lead to instant crucio from his wand which made Bella scream under it and laugh after he stopped. That night Tom took him right on the floor like a savage animal.

* * *

 

Waking up Harry realizes he is alone and cold, whining sleepily he pats his hand around the bed searching for his lover and cracks his eyes open in annoyance when he doesn’t find him. He doesn’t even remember when Tom brought him to the bed, looking down he frowns, neither did he remember stripping. He stops in front of the mirror, his fingers tracing the marks on his naked body, bluish red marks of teeth and hicky, his thighs had gentle lines of nails, smirking at the way he looked he wraps the silk robes on the chair, shielding himself from the cold air that came from the balcony. He turns to a faint sound of water from the bathroom comes and smiles.

Opening the door he grins at the naked body of the dark lord, the droplets of water cascading down his washboard abs.

“Are you going to join me or are you going to stand there gawking?"

Chuckling he discards his robes and raises his arms to let Tom pull him in the stream of warm water.

“Good morning, daddy.” He teases biting his lips.

Tom’s eyes falls on the rosy lips and his fingers grasps Harry’s smooth hips gently. “Good morning, baby.” He croons.

Harry throws his head back laughing, wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck he tilts his head up. Their lips meet and no matter how many times they had done it, it still felt so poetic and right. “I thought you had left me, to go to your office.”

Kissing harry again he takes shampoo and rubs his palm together. “It’s my…day off?” He says smiling.

Tom’s fingers slide through Harry’s locks, rubbing the shampoo. Harry hums in satisfaction and leans more into the touch. “For me?” he asks.

“Close your eyes.” He says when the stud nears Harry’s eyes. “Of course it for you. I sure to heaven hope you finished your shopping as you have to go there tomorrow.”

“Draco did it for me. I wasn’t in mood to go to the alley and meet unfortunate people.”

“You have to be with them just for another year, or shorter if I can manage to kidnap you.”

Harry chuckles. “Will you? Kidnap me right under Dumbledore’s abnormal nose?”

Gently he washes the shampoo off the younger. “Yes. Not under, in front of him.” He boasts.

Harry suddenly huffs out a laugh. “Who would have thought the dark lord would shower Harry potter?” His green eyes gazing into the crimson.

Tom chuckles. Harry shudders softly when Tom’s fingers lathered in soap, runs across his chest. Tom pinches those dusty nipples loving the way Harry’s lithe body shudders against him. His one palm moves upwards and other down. Resting his hand on the nape of Harry’s neck, he pulls him up and kisses him. His other palm squeezes Harry’s perfectly round and pert ass. Harry licks his way inside Tom’s mouth, pressing his body against the older with might. They attack each other viciously, hands exploring each other. Harry gasps against Tom’s lips with his back arching when Tom spanks his ass hard.

“Have I been naughty daddy?” he asks, biting Tom’s lips, ass pushing back against Tom’s hand.

“Do you watch a lot of pornography?” Tom teases making Harry laugh.

“Sush and play the role, daddy.” He scolds.

A loud gasp leaves his mouth when Tom suddenly wraps his palm around his neck, his emerald eyes widens when it tightens. Hissing when he is pushed back against the cold tile, he arches his back thrusting his hard cock on Tom’s wet thighs.

“Be a good boy for daddy, my dear.” He growls, spanking Harry’s thigh.

Harry tries to speak only to choke on his words. He wraps his palm around Tom’s wrist, shuddering when Tom smirks lecherously at his state.

“Look at you baby, are you chocking for my cock?” he says with a mock coo.

Harry tries to nod but the tight hold on his neck makes it nearly impossible. A choked whine leaves his throat when Tom pinches his nipples painfully.

“Please.” He manages to whisper.

Tom looks at the beautiful way redness blooms on Harry’s pale face, his emerald eyes so trusting and so loving towards him. “I could snap you in half right here right now.” He whispers, more to himself than to Harry. He lets Harry’s throat go in favor of wrapping them around his ass. Harry takes greedy gulps of air at his sudden freedom. 

Harry instantly lunges towards Tom’s mouth. Tom presses back with equal ferocity. He wraps his hands around Harry’s thighs and lifts him up. Harry giggles against his lips wrapping his legs around Tom’s hips but doesn’t pull back. Tom grind his hips up, hissing when Harry suddenly grabs his cock and they frott like depraved men. Harry whines when Tom’s wet fingers slaps his ass once more.

“Need you inside me.” He whispers hotly, lips tracing Tom’s jaw, his neck and everywhere else he can reach.

“Beg for it.” Tom growls, grabbing Harry’s hair painfully and pulling him back. He delights in the way Harry whimpers when his teeth scraps his neck.

“Do you love me like this, daddy?” Harry asks in between his moans. He says, “Would you love it if I beg for your cock in front of your minions?” giggling when Tom groans. “Wet and gaping just for your fat cock?”

“Merlin Yes.” He murmurs against Harry’s cheeks. His fingers slip inside Harry’s welcoming hole, grinning when Harry grabs his shoulder tightly nearly breaking his skin.

He teases Harry mercilessly, tugging and spreading him open with just two fingers. Harry grinds down on the long bony fingers silently asking for more and whining in frustration when Tom purposely misses his prostrate. 

“More!” Harry growls, scratching Tom’s back in annoyance.

“Feisty little boy.” Tom chastises. “Beg.” He orders.

“Please. Please fuck me.” He chokes out a sob. “I will be good." He promises. 

 Tom whispers soft praises directly to Harry's ear making him shudder against him. He pulls his fingers out making Harry whine out a soft ‘No’, chasing them. “Hush now, darling boy.” He whispers.

And it actually makes Harry’s guts tighten. Boy, a word with so many bad memories due to that pig of a man Vernon but yet here his lover was with his husky commanding voice making him want to slink to his knee and opens his mouth for his cock just from that one word.

“Hey, baby, come back to me.” Tom coos softly to the younger, whose eyes was glazed with lust.

Harry looks at Tom in a dazed way. “I am here. Sorry.” He hums, pressing a kiss on the palm holding his cheeks.

“Yeah?” he asks concerned.

Harry snorts softly, he nuzzles their nose together, a sweet eskimo kiss shared between them. “Of course.”

Tom grins lecherously and grips Harry’s supple ass before spreading it. His cock slides in between them, Harry impatiently grinds down but Tom keeps him in his place. A moan leaves his mouth when the tip of his cock in enveloped in the warm heat of his lover’s inside.

“Mmn, I love being inside you. Every part of you.” he hums, slipping deeper. “Your mouth, your arse.” He hisses when Harry tightens up

"Yeah? Do you like hearing that? About how much i love you and your tight hole?"  
  
Harry arches his hot body on the cold tile, hissing in relief. Tom thrust in deep making his eyes snap open and he whines, scratching the dark lord's skin. "Yes, daddy." He sobs out.  "Please, please i have been so good." He begs.  
  
Tom growls at the lost look his lover gives him, nipping his ear he gathers Harry's body higher up and starts thrusting in and out in a depraved motion. Harry moans and whines right underneath his ear, begging for more and taking what his daddy gives him.  
  
"Good boy." He whispers.  
  
Harry sobs, fat tears leaking from his closed eyes. He grasps Tom by his shoulders, whining at the growl that comes from the older. Trying his best to push his hips down on Tom’s thrust he yelps when he is spanked suddenly.  
  
"More!" He gasps out.  
  
Tom grunts and thrusts in and out of so hard that he could hear the lewd squelching and slapping of his own balls. Harry's arms were dangling loosely on either side of his shoulders and his lips parted every time a loud moan slips off him. It was a beautiful sight; Harry Potter begging and whining for a cock. "Touch yourself for me, darling." He hisses, lips finding Harry's neck and marking him all over.  
  
 Harry cries out when Tom’s sharp teeth nips on his neck but nods at the command. He wraps his hands around his dangling cock and moans loudly at the pleasure that finds him. "Gods, daddy." He whimpers.  
  
Tom chuckles at how ruined his lover looks. "Good boy. Just like that, darling. Tighten up for me." He says, slapping his bouncy ass again.  
  
Harry tilts his head up and moans, his hands working on his cock faster. "So good. _Fuck_." He blabbers incoherently.  
  
Tom watches the way his cock slips in and out of his lover’s hole, the way Harry squeezes his own cock and thumbs it. Gliding his hand softly on Harry's thighs wrapped around him, he slaps them, groaning at the way Harry shudders and tightens up around his cock at the pain. "Such a pain whore." He sneers.  
  
Harry chokes on his own moan. "For you." He blabbers, " _Just for you daddy."_  
  
Harry would have blushed like a virgin at the sounds he was making. The squelch heard every time Tom slams in makes his squeeze his daddy tighter. If there was no silencing charm around the whole quarter he would have made the residents in manor blush. He wanks himself faster, playing with his balls and squeezing his head softly. He was so close, so close to splurt his cum all over Tom's stomach.  
  
"Gon-gonna cum daddy!" He says in between his moans. "Can i? Please?" He begs as if Tom owns his rights to cum and he does. He owns everything he has and Harry absolutely loves that thought.   
  
"Cum darling." Tom grunts out.  
  
Harry spills, his back arching from the cold tile and lips parting wide as he screams Tom's name in ecstasy. Tom moans out Harry's name in pleasure at the tightness of the warm cavern and pulls out before cumming, his cum reaches Harry's rim and some on the bathroom tile. He holds Harry's shaking body close to him and gently kisses his neck and everywhere he can teach.  
  
Harry leans back and presses a kiss on top of Tom's lips. Giggling against the soft pair of lip he bites them playfully, crying when Tom laps the corner of his lips.  
  
"Ew." He says, in midst of his giggling.  
  
"I just smeared my cum in between your ass, darling. I think you can handle some spit." Tom teases.  
  
Harry huffs out a laugh and whines when Tom leans down to make him stand, clinging on tightly, he whines. "Noo."  
  
"Hush now you brat. We need to clean up." Tom says, trying to sound stern but the fondness isn't hidden.  
  
Harry pouts and lets go of him. "That was fun." He comments.  
  
Tom laughs softly and sighs against Harry's lips when they press on his own again. He takes the shower head and gently lets it wash over Harry's body. He lets his finger tips run across the large scar on his ribs which makes Harry shudder against him.  
  
"Hurts?"  
  
Harry shakes his head. "Ticklish." He says. A laugh leaves his mouth when Tom fingers his sides again.  
  
"Turn around for me." Tom says.  
  
Harry turns around and deliberately lift his hips up a bit. He gasps when Tom's big hands slaps him across his cheeks again. He turns around to cast a betrayed look but bites his lips at the look on Tom's face.  
  
Tom wanted to chuckle at his insatiable  lover but laughter dries up when he looks at Harry’s gaping hole with his cum stained on the rim. He traces them gently with his fingers, loving the way Harry shudders and his rim closes around on nothing.  
  
"I ought to plug this gaping hole up, have you keep a dildo deep inside you and walk around." He growls. He squeezes both of the bubble cheeks and stretches the rim by his thumbs.  
  
Harry whines at the sharp jolt of pain but pushes his hips down on the prodding thumbs.   
  
"Would you like it, darling? The vibrations would make such a delicious sound on wooden chairs." Tom teases. He slips two of his fingers in the used hole.  
  
"Oh!" He moans, his head lolling down, shuddering at the over stimulation. "Yes. Yes. Love it." He whines.  
  
"Of course you do, you slut." Tom growls. "Next time for sure." He promises. It makes Harry's whole body shiver in anticipation.  
  
 He presses a kiss on the base of Harry's skull and trails his lips down to his spine. Gently he cleans off the oil and cum on Harry's rim and inside. After that he quickly cleans himself too before gently picking Harry up and walking buck naked into their bedroom. He settles Harry on the bed and gets them both a towel.  
  
After dressed up and cleaned, Harry groans and lies on the mattress. "Everything hurts!!" He moans, glaring at Tom.  
  
"You were begging." Tom teases lying down beside him.  
  
Harry huffs again and lays his head on top of Tom’s arms. He smiles at the grin Tom gives him, he looked younger like that, so much more handsome and the fact that he was the one who made him smile, delighted him. He raises his hand and gently traces Tom's handsome face, mapping every thing, bump of his cheekbones, his jaw line, his nose, the shape of his lips...  
  
"I will miss you." He says softly.  
  
Tom nearly gasps at the soft admittance. He grabs Harry's hand by his wrist and places a kiss on his pulse point. "And i you, my darling." He says earnestly.

* * *

 Harry stares at the ceiling point blank, he can hear calm breathing from his darling lover, he had casts tempus few minutes ago and it was just 4 am. Gently moving his body underneath Tom's arms he faces Tom. He could only see faint outlines of Tom's face but he knew he looked peaceful. Harry sighs mentally. He had to be away from such a beautiful man for few more months and live under the scrutiny of his biggest enemy and traitors. But he won't let himself be oppressed and dragged along by them, because he was no longer hiding under the lion costume.  
  
Gently he brushes away a strand of hair from Tom’s face. Tom. His lovely Tom. He felt crazy over how possessive he is towards him. He remembers  the meeting they had with the vampires, a daring vampire had touched Tom and it boiled his blood. He had wanted to drag that woman by her hair and chop off her filthy fingers for touching his Tom.  
  
He wonders how many women would touch him once he has left. And if Bellatrix would try to make a move on him yet again.  
  
He inhales sharply at the fleeting image of the two of them on a bed. He wraps his arms around Tom tightly.  
  
Just few more months. He reminds himself before falling asleep to Tom's unconscious patting on his hair.  
  
Draco was standing in front of the floo waiting for Harry  to come down. While Harry was busy getting dressed and fending off his lover's lecherous kisses.  
  
"You will leave marks." He whines yet again slipping from Tom’s hold.  
  
Tom grabs him by his waist and and pulls him on his chest. "That is what i am aiming for." He growls possessively.  
  
Harry chuckles and slips into the tight trousers gasping when Tom grabs his cock. "Stop that." He scolds only to hear a chuckle in reply.  
   
Getting out of his hold he slips on a beautiful dark green robes Draco had brought for him. He admires himself and the dark lord behind him on the mirror for a while before turning around and nuzzling on his neck gently.  
  
"Will you...come to the station?" He asks, he wants to slap himself for asking that. He knows he wont come, it was too risky.  
  
"Ha-"  
  
Harry bites his lips and shakes his head. "I know. I-i just..." he laughs bitterly. "Sorry."  
  
Tom takes Harry's chin by his fingers and pulls him up. "Don't apologize, love. You know I would do anything for you in a heartbeat and if you want me to come with you, then i will."  
  
Harry bites his lips and looks down. He was being so selfish but Tom's words made him melt into a pile of slime. He nods against Tom's hold and smiles when a kiss finds its way from his jaw to lips.   
  
"Let's go before Draco decides to explode."  
  
They stood in front of the station with Tom hidden under powerful glamor while Harry and Draco were as it is. Few students were turning heads at the stranger and a Malfoy with Harry Potter but they they go on to their own way.  
  
"I..." Harry bites his lips and sighs.  
  
"I know." Tom says gently.  
  
It makes Draco almost flinch because the softness in the dark lord's voice was strange and creepy as he had never heard him like that.  
  
"Go now. I will send you a small surprise via Severus." Tom says, voice laced with amusement.  
  
Harry tilts his head in confusion but nods. Gently he takes the dark lord's hand and squeezes them. "Just few months." He repeats it like a mantra.  
  
Tom pulls him by his hand and wraps his arms around his waist. "Goodbye, my love."  
  
"Goodbye." He smirks teasingly. "Daddy.' He hisses. Marveling in the way Tom shudders in pleasure.  
  
They part and smile at each other just before he lets go of Tom's hand he raises to his toes and presses a gentle kiss on Tom's lips and backs out.  
  
"Bye." He breathes out before turning back and taking his trunk with him, his hands squeezing Draco's. He doesn't turn around because he knows if he will he will drop every thing and run back to him again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dumledore in all honesty believes whole heartedly that he was able to influence the boy who lived successfully. His age long plan was working perfectly well, he had kept Harry in an abusive family making him moldable with just a little bit of love and manipulation. And he had Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, so so eager to please him. Of course he pitied poor Harry but it was all for a greater good. So why it was that Harry Potter was sitting with Draco Malfoy looking not even close to how he is supposed to look. His hands were shaking with anger and the twinkling glamour on his eyes were gone. His eyes fall on Ronald and Hermione who looked equally confused. He takes the lemon drop in front of him and pops it in his mouth. He will solve that mystery later, but first he had to finish feast and give a welcome speech to the younglings.

 

* * *

 

Harry was practically thrumming with excitement when he sat down with Draco. “Did you see him? Did you see his face?” he asks gleefully to Draco.

Draco snorts at the excitement the younger held. “Yes Harry, I think everyone is looking at you like that.” He sighs. “I thought you were going to lay off the whole thing for a while and progress slowly.”

Harry shakes his head. “No. I am too bored to wait, I am going out with a bang.”

Draco’s friend circle were looking at him and Draco with weird look, they were all mostly aware that Harry Potter was someone not to be harmed but they didn’t know Draco and him were already friends. Meanwhile some of the juniors even had the guts to sneer at Harry. Just to spite them Harry curses them in parseltongue.

 “I cannot believe we are finally in senior year.” Draco completely ignores everyone else except for giving them a look of ‘We will discuss this in the common room’, it helped being the top of the food chain in Slytherin.

Harry hums. “Well at least in Slytherin you get to have single room if you want, we don’t even have that option in my house.” He says, his attention was more on food than Draco but he didn’t mind. Draco stiffens a bit and leans close to Harry.

“Incoming.” He whispers making Harry look up.

Ronald Weasley in all his holy presence of passed down robes with dirty freckles and red hair and his Hermione standing beside him. “Mate, what the hell are you doing?” he growls lowly, his face puckering like he had lemon when he looks at Draco.

“What am I doing?” Harry asks, looking so innocent.

“Why are you sitting with these slimy slytherin deatheaters instead of us? Your best mates!” he says indignantly. “And what is with you with that pansy look? Why is your hair long like a bloody girl's?”

“Ron we are in senior year now, I think we are all past house rivalries at this point.” Harry says shrugging, “I decided to accept the hand I rejected way back because…” his sharp gaze passes through both of them, “Somebody had clouded my judgment.” He says smiling at the flinch. “Besides I find drake’s company better than you guys, because atleast he won’t judge me for the way I look.” Harry says his voice nonchalant, but he glares at the stupid redhead.

Hermione gasps, “Harry! How could you!? Malfoy is a bully and-“

“He bullied you because you didn't respect him when he was respectful towards you, Hermione. Now let’s not create an unnecessary scene. You guys have been such…great friends but if you don’t want to grow the fuck up and keep acting like little kids I guess this is It.” he smiles.

Ron looked like he was going to shout about another light is the best speech and Hermione actually looks like she is going to cry which shocks Harry a bit but it was her choice to never speak up for him. “Why?” She says.

“I think you both know why.” Harry says and starts eating his dinner. Completely ignoring the two lions huffing and puffing back to their seat.

“You realize by tomorrow everyone will know about this?” Draco asks.

Harry hums and nods. “Can I sleep with you today?” He asks.

Blaise who was drinking his soup overhears it and chokes on the liquid, smirk from Harry didn’t help at all. Draco snorts at Harry’s behavior.

“I don’t know I think you need permission from Mcgonagall and Uncle severus.”

“I will go to the staff room after the feast then.”

 

* * *

 

He walks in the Staff room and heads straight to Mcgonagall ignoring the looks he gets.

“Professor is it alright if I stay the night in Slytherin boy’s dorm?”

Mcgonagall raises her eyebrows. “Slytherin Boy’s dorm Mr. Potter?”

Harry nods. “Surely you saw what happened in the great hall, professor, there is no way Ronald will let me rest.” He makes sure to give Mcgonagall extra cute puppy eyes. “Please for few nights only.”

“And Slytherins will?”

Harry nods. “Draco will handle them. Professor please?”

Mcgonagall looks at the boy with scrutinizing look and huffs. “Alright Mr. Potter. Until everything is settle. However is Professor Snape disagrees you have to go back to the Gryffindor dorm.”

She almost smiles when Harry beams up at her, the change in Harry Potter after semester break was noticeable to all. It was as if he was wearing a glamour before. He looked so much like Lily now.

Harry bids her goodbye and heads towards the dungeon. He knocks at Severus’s door twice before the tall man swoops the door opens and looks at him with obvious amusement. Harry laughs at the older man’s look. “Old man probably set his office in fire.” He says, ushering Harry inside.

“Probably.” Harry giggles. “Can I sleep in slytherin dorms for few days? I don’t really want to deal with idiots. Mcgonagall said yes.”

Severus raises his eyebrows. “She did?”

“Who could possibly say no to this charmer?” Harry says with an over exaggerated twirl.

Severus gives him his usual’ get the fuck out’ look. “I can.”

Harry pouts. “Aw come on! Please? It’s just few days.” He whines.

Severus rolls his eyes. “Don’t get yourself killed in there. Password is Salazar.”

Harry snorts. “Wow, creative.”

Severus just rolls his eyes and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo sooo much for 1000 kudos omggguh! Never thought i would get these many kudos.  
> Second of all so sorry for late update. I hope you loved both of the chapters! <3 <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

 

When Harry Potter walked in the slytherin common room with the air of superiority floating around him, every single one of them turn around and look at him. Harry snorts at the wide eye glances and glares being thrown at him.

“Wow not ominous at all.” Harry snarks.

Draco walks up to him and smiles. “How did you even manage to convince McGonagall?”

Harry gives him a charming breathtaking smile. “Why, poor little Harry Potter with wide eyes and innocent voice, who could ever deny me?” He says, speaking in the soft tone and he nearly laughs when an unmistakable coo was heard from somewhere along the crowd.

Draco rolls his eyes. “Alright. Enough of the drama, first thing first.” He says turning around to the crowd. “I am sure you have all been informed of the fact that the dark lord has announced he doesn’t want Harry potter to be touched by anyone.”

Few gasp at the open display of siding with the dark side in front of the boy who lived. Draco hushes them all by raising his hand. “I won’t be saying anything as soon you will see it yourself however for now all you need to know is, Harry Potter has joined the dark.”

Loud gasps and harshly whispered gossips fills the common room.  
Harry grins sharply at the younglings and before Draco drags him out to his room Harry stops him. “Also…” he slowly let his magic leave his core, few of the youngest fall on their knee immediately overwhelmed while some bow down. “I believe this conversation will stays in the common room.” An unsaid threat lingers in the room.

Squealing at the sight of the huge bed he jumps and a small fwoomp is heard. Draco laughs fondly at the younger.  
“It was a long day.” Harry sighs, arching his body to get rid of the ache.

Draco nods. “Indeed. Any second now and you will hear-“ A sharp knock interrupting him makes him laugh, “A knock.” Draco whispers amused.

“Who is it?”

Draco shrugs. “Probably Blaise, if not then Pansy.”

Blaise walks in looking curiously at the Potter heir who was lying on his so called arch enemy’s bed casually.

“Did you start talking with him because our lord decided to form an alliance with him?” Blaise asks Draco, ignoring Harry completely.

Draco shakes his head and motions him to sit down on the love seat while he sits down on the sofa. “We have been friends since way back, Harry didn’t want anyone to know because-“He motions the room and himself as it was pretty self-explanatory.

Blaise frowns. “So he kept you like some dirty secret? Why? Because you are a snake? This is absurd. He is fucking using you!” He growls, feeling offended for his best friend because Draco did tended to go a bit blind when it came to his friends. Blaise has been sheltering Draco from such people since they were small children.

“ _He_ is right here.” Harry speaks standing up.

Blaise glares at Harry and before he can open his mouth to yell at Harry, he is stopped.

“I know you have been friends with Draco for a long time and you aren’t used to him keeping a secret from you but you have to understand we were in tough situation. I was just a scared kid at first and got easily swayed by Granger, Dumbledore and Weasley. But later I found out they were all just using me and I just didn’t have anyone to turn to but Draco.” Harry says, smiling at the blonde gratefully.

“I thought it was a best course decision to keep our friendship a secret because, you have obviously seen the way they reacted today, I just needed to lay low for the years to come because I didn’t want to be treated like a fucking rising dark lord just cause I am destined to kill him. Dumbledore would have never let me be in peace if I had stayed with Draco.”

Blaise looks at him with distrust. “What changed? What made you publicly announce your friendship with Draco?”

Harry know there were more than few students standing behind the door with their ear pressed on, swiftly casts a privacy spell around the room. “Because this year the dark lord will rise again and this time he will win.” He boasts grinning."So i don't really care what Dumbledore thinks cause he is a dead man walking."

Blaise’s eyes widens. “Really?” he gasps out. He turns to Draco and repeats again. “Really?!”

“Well the dark consort is saying so hard for it not to be true.”

“The dark-“Blaise chokes on his own spit.

There is a pregnant silence for a while and Blaise turns to Harry looking for any sign of possession or imperius curse. “He didn’t f-“

“Aww, how sweet you are worried.” Harry coos cutting him off. “And no he didn’t. He just saved me from my _**family**_.” He spits the last word out.

Blaise gapes for a while before standing up and kneeling down in front of Harry his head bowed. “My apologies for late greetings Dark consort.” He whispers.

“There is no need for such formalities, Zabini. Rise.” Harry says sternly. “I might be on the dark lord’s side in his rule but I am not like him, inner circles and such irks me.” He says airily. “Although, I hope we can be friends despite all the misunderstandings.” He advances his hand to Blaise.

Blaise nods respectfully and takes the hand for friendship.

They chat for a while, about politics and about how Dumbledore was making a complete arse of himself but no one could see it. When the time to head to bed comes Blaise fidgets a bit before standing and looking at Draco.

“I think we should let Harry here alone to sleep, yeah Draco? He might be uncomfortable sleeping with someone else in this small bed.”

Draco wrinkles his nose and looks at Harry. “Will you be uncomfortable?”

“Oh no I don’t-“ one look at Blaise’s begging eyes he smirks mischievously. “Well on second thought, I am a fitful sleeper, you might be comfortable with Blaise instead, Drake.” He says smiling.

Draco nods. “Ok then. Good night.” He says nodding and heading out of the door before Blaise who loiters around as if searching for something.

Blaise grins at Harry and winks at him. “I owe you one Potter!” He says laughing.

Harry grins and slaps his back. “Don’t break his heart.” He says sternly but amusement is clear in his tone.

 

* * *

Kartos slithers to the cold part of his bed and snuggles in with Harry. He hisses in pleasure as Harry absentmindedly runs his hands through his scales.

‘I need you to do something for me kartos.’

Kartos raises his diamond shaped and looks at Harry.

‘Spy on Dumbledore. Since I have walked in like this, he is surely to do something about it with the two idiots.’

‘Of course master.’ Kartos hisses. ‘For how many days?’

‘Just three days. You remember the passage I showed you?’

Kartos nods.

‘The end of the passage is right on the top of Dumbledore’s office, I am concealing your aura and presence, you just need to go there and come to me if he says anything remotely related to me. Yeah?’ Harry says, hissing bunch of complicated Parseltongue runes so that a simple ‘finite incantatem’ won’t undo Kartos’s protection.

‘Yes Master.’ And with that Kartos heads to the dumb headmaster’s office.

 

 

* * *

 

 After a long day of glaring lions and strangely welcoming Snakes, he walks to Severus's chamber because a first year had given him a message. Knocking at the door he walks in when it opens. 

"What is it Severus?"

"The dark lord has a gift for you." He says, distractedly as his head was grounded at the amount of papers needing to be graded. Waving his wand he guides the wrapped gift to the dark consort.

Harry smiles and tears the paper away and frowns when he meets with the image of himself, turning the mirror from side to side, he gives a bland look to Severus. "Is this his way of saying I'm narcissistic?"

Severus snorts. "Just says his name, you brat."

"Tom Riddle." the mirror doesn't act up and he rolls his eyes in annoyance. 'Tom' he hisses and the mirror lights up a bit before he is greeted by the face of his beautiful lover. Harry gasps happily. "Tom!!"

"Hello darling." Voldemort greets him smiling. "Also please refrain from using that name."

"Oh hush." Harry eyes the potions master waves his hand in annoyance silently telling him to get the fuck out. Putting his fingers on top of his lips he walks out of the professor's room and inside Draco's room. He smiles at the dark lord his heart beating really fast. "I missed you." he whispers and he nearly giggles when Voldemort stops what he is doing and stares at him with such love and sadness in his eyes. He just knows they will be spending so much time on the mirror. 

* * *

  
"Harry! Have you finished the essay given by Professor Snape? Honestly, do you even stu-"

"Actually I already finished my assignments." He cuts in, opening the door to potion class and sitting down on the last seat.

"Oh." Hermione says, sitting next to him and Ron goes to sit with Neville, "Can i see it?"

Harry rolls his eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Granger and Weasley to swallow their pride and come back to him. No matter how much he discretely insulted them both, Harry knew they won’t back out. Kartos had come to him the same day he had made him go and relayed what the old coot had said to him through his memories.

_ **“Ms Granger and Mr Weasley, I suggest you to talk with the boy despite him talking with the vile slytherins. I know it is hard but you have to consider the future. If you remain on being nice friends at the end you can convince him to marry Ginerva and take over his fortune.”** _

_ **“But headmaster! Potter is obviously turning dark!” Ron huffed disgusted. Hermione too nods dismayed.** _

_ **Dumbledore shakes his head.** _

_ **“It doesn’t matter. You have forged your actions for this long you can do it for one more year. He will die anyway. You just have to keep acting like you are there for him no matter what. The Malfoy filth is probably using him too."  
** _

Harry knew they were cheap but not to that extent. Hermione being the smarter one from the two of them had expertly come to him after that meeting and apologized for being childish. She stated they still wanted to friends with his and supported him for being a mature one and ending house rivalries. Harry had shrugged and said it was ok and they were nice friends before walking away with Luna and Draco to the great hall. 

Since then Hermione and Ron non too discretely had started to stick with him whenever they found him. Shaking his thoughts away he focuses on what Hermione was ranting about. Merlin, she never let go of a chance to be a know it all. He knew she was asking his essay just to correct his sentences but let her try. His essay was perfect and had always been that way, he just never thought of boasting about it to the little miss know it all. "Here." He says, conjuring his papers out of thin air with a wave of his hand.

He doesnt miss the way Hermione's eyes hardens at the sight of nonchalant wandless magic. The first time he had done it in front of them, Hermione had pestered him and whined about how he learned and which book he read while Ron just looked away in obvious anger. He had as calmly as he could explained that books didn't help and you just had to feel the magic but the muggleborne girl had been adamant on blaming Harry for learning in secret. He had just rolled his eyes and reminded her that magic wasn't just books and words.

He stares at the girl with a blank face when she reads his paper with fury hidden quite brilliantly.

Hermione's eye brightens when she looks at Harry with fake mask of shy and reprimanding friend, "Harry, you have written this wrong. Basilisk's venom has to be used when making potions as it makes it more powerful and potent-"

"Actually, Basilisk's venom don't normally mix with many potions, it needs Phoenix's or Mermaid's tear to neutralize it, which is why it is viable if you just put any sort of venom from a certain snake species. It is easier, hassle less and relatively cheaper as Basilisk's venom costs fortune." He ends it taking his paper.

Hermione wasn't used to him being smart as he had barely shown it after all, now that he had finally unleashed his true self she was having a hard time adjusting to the change. Kartos had mentioned that Hermione had stormed in the headmaster's office and asked about whether he really had compulsions on Harry to be ignorant about his studies or not. Hermione was about to complain when Severus Snape swoops in.

"That was quite...impressive, Mr. Potter." He says, acting begrudged, but Harry could see underlying amusement. "5 points to Gryffindor." He says, before gliding to the front and waving his wand, the chalk behind starts writing the day's potion's name.

Hermione huffs and looks at Harry, "Do you still have the half blood prince book? I thought you threw it. You surely wrote all this fro-"

"Again, Hermione. I read, no i don't have that book because Se-Professor took it back. So someone knows something you don't, get the fuck over it." He says scathingly, turning his head to the board before Severus decides to throw him a stinging hex.

Hermione sucks in an offended gasps and looks back at the board with a pinched face.

The potion of the day was pretty easy, Hermione tried to do everything by herself so Harry let her be and acted like he was jotting down something while deep in thought. It has been more than 5 months since their semester started, from what he can gather the war was building intensely, more and more students were disappearing because many of them were leaving the country in fear, Dumbledore was more and more fanatic, surprisingly he was still not being invited to those silly order meetings only Dumbledore telling him he was their only hope. The daily prophet was writing articles upon article about the ministry's failure and Harry cannot help but wonder if Tom finally got Skeeter's secret. This also meant he hadn't met his lover for 5 months and more mostly because these two were constantly on his back and he didn't even get to go out during Christmas as Molly Weasley had forcefully made him visit the burrow instead. He was growing desperate as NEWTs was close, according to the schedule the attack on Hogwarts is supposed to be right after the NEWTs are over. He jolts when students around him start to bustle around and he realizes the class was over.

"Stay back today, Mr. Potter." Severus orders.

Harry nods, looking at Ron who looked positively freaked out.

"Mate, i thought he praised you today, why is he making you stay?"

Harry shrugs. "Who knows. You go ahead. I will see you in the common room." He says waving. Draco however motions him to meet him later to which Harry nods.

After everyone was out of the class he walks to the front where Severus was standing. Locking the door shut he casts a silencing charm around the room and looks at the older man.

"Did he have any message for me?" He asks.

Severus was about to open his mouth when Harry raises his hand.

"Don't tell me if it doesn't involve, him coming here or me going there." He says, frowning.

Severus sighs at the brat in front of him. Sure he was powerful but he could be so childish sometimes.  
"Harry, my lord wants you to wait for a week or two more after Newts before you leave to the mansion and the attacks will happen."

Harry rolls his eyes."So instead of a prepone i was hoping for its being postponed? Can't i at least floo to him until the dinner?"

Severus shakes his head. "You know that Dumbledore monitors my floo. You have that mirror to contact him its just one more month."

Harry sighs through his nose and then looks straight at the black eyes and wraps his arms around the older man's neck. If he was still malnourished, he surely wouldn't have been able to that easily despite being 17 years old but he had potions that easily fixed him.

Severus's eyes widens. "Oh, no. No." He growls, pushing Harry. "Are you trying to get me killed, brat!?" He growls.

"Come on! Just a kiss. A kiss to show your lord that i will slip away easily if he doesn't give me the love i deserve." He says, grinning cutely.

"Just a kiss for you, a death sentence for me." Severus hisses out. "Out of here. Now!" He growls.

Harry rolls his eyes. "I will just go and kiss someone else and you have you deliver that memory to you lord by tonight."

Severus sighs.

* * *

 

The dark lord was on his thorn his lanky fingers tapping his bald head as he listens to his followers listing their plans. Just a month left and Lord Voldemort will reign again. The day he will show the world their savior belonged to him was coming soon.

Thinking of Harry, he wonders how he took the message from Severus. He sighs, as he could feel the storm building in his lover's head through their bond. He would be expecting the worst when Severus appears bearing Harry's message.

Lost in his own musing about his beautiful Harry, he gets out of it when he hears a sharp crack at the front of the table, Severus had arrived and he didn't look good. Snapping his fingers he orders all his followers to get out.

Severus kneels in front of him. "My lord."

"Stand up, my friend." He says, his glamour fading away.

Severus nods and he looks hesitant to start.

"What did that minx do?"

Severus dares to sigh in front of his lord because the brat was that insufferable. "My lord...you might want to look at this yourself." He says, conjuring the phial of memory Harry had given him with the brightest grin on his face.

Voldemort nearly rolls his eyes waving his hand he dismisses Severus who was more than happy to get out of there and taps his wand against the table and a pensive drags through it. Dropping the blue strand of memory he holds his rage and shoves his head inside the pensive. Stepping into the black and white memory, he smiles when he sees his Harry sauntering out of the common room, walking around the corridor like a snake hunting for its prey. His eyes lights up when he sees the twins walking towards him. Twins were one of his own, a surprise for both Harry and him because Weasleys? Being Dark? Unheard of. Twins had overheard one of the Dumbledore and Molly's conversations and their loyalty towards Harry had drove them to go to the Malfoy manor and kneel in front the dark lord, begging to shelter Harry if he goes neutral. Deciding the twins were safe after thorough checking he had confided Harry was already on his side and wasn't neutral but against the light. Harry had nearly cried tears of happiness when he found out twins were one of the good weasley's because he thought of them as his own brother.

But what where they even doing in the Hogwarts after graduation? Didn't he assign them in a mission?

The twins look at the 7th year with a grin on their face.

_'Oh well well fred-_

_'Its our little lord greg-_

_'How nice of-_

_'You to greet us!'_

_They talk in their normal fashion, pulling Harry into a hug, side by side._

_Harry giggles sweetly and wraps his arms around their neck._

_'Oh, i know that giggle.' Fred teases._

_'What shall we do to help?' George asks, eyes glinting._

_Harry laughs. 'Kiss me, please?' He asks innocently._

_It makes the twins laugh heartily but back out with their hands raised in surrender._

_'No no, dear little lord we-_

_'Very much don't prefer to_

_'Face endless crucio!'_

_Harry shuffles his feet together he looks up at then with wide bright eyes, seeing that it makes the twins and the dark lord seeing the memory shudder. Harry was perfect really._

_'Please?'_

_Fred looks skeptic but his eyes widen when George grabs Harry by his waist and presses a deep kiss on top of his lips. Harry giggles on top of them and shudders when Fred comes behind him and presses a kiss on his neck._

Voldemort growls. He would snap those twins neck but he couldn't do anything except for crucio them every once in a while because then Harry will cry. He looks at Harry's hooded eyes, his little lover had left his presence for 5 month but already missed him, surely the talk on mirror wasn't enough for the teen.

But that won't do, he won't have Harry seeking other people when he was a port key away. Stepping out of the memory he rubs his face tiredly. He would age if Harry kept tormenting him like this. He leans on the back of the throne, it was only one month. He licks his lips in contempt, there would be no harm in calling him for one night.

"Severus." He calls the older man through the mark.

Severus reaches in front of his throne and kneels down.

"Give Harry the portkey and tell him to reach here by 10 pm or I will torture his little fiends." He says.

Severus's eyes widens when he realizes Harry had the twins, the brat would get all of them killed one day. Nodding he grabs the dagger port key and apparates away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUhhh hope you liked it. I am aware it is a liiiittle bit rushed (Isn't it always *sigh*) but i can't wait to make this story turn to PWP lol. Thank you again for the kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Next up how will Harry Potter fare against the big bad dark lord's punishment for kissing other men?


	16. Chapter 16

Again he was inside the dull great hall, Draco besides him chattering away. His eyes slides to Dumbledore who was looking more and more frustrated. Of course he was aware of what was going on in the magical Britain. People were completely against Fudge so Rufus scrimgeore was getting more and more in power, so Dumbledore's hold in the ministry was finally slipping as his manipulative streaks didn’t work with Rufus. Along with that Harry was showing no sign what so ever to even cooperate with Dumbledore or his band of chickens so that was another thing on the plate. His chat with Dumbledore had been the funniest thing he had ever done.

 

* * *

 

Harry was on the Slytherin common room it was his 5th day and Harry was already declared an honorary Slytherin and even a hatred filled glace from few sensitive Gryffindors resulted to them sneering. He was well protected. Dumbledore being Dumbledore was hell bent on talking to him but Harry was sneaky enough to avoid him completely. Finally after few days just like kartos had said, two of his _Friends_ came and apologized. After that harry had no choice but to return to the Lion den, much to the snakes displeasure. 

It wasn’t long before a first-year student came up to him and gave him a piece of paper and scuttled away. He opened the letter away from peering eyes and nearly scoffed.

_ Dear, Mr.Potter please visit me in my office after dinner. I very much love acid pops as dessert after it. _

Dumbledore, however, was in his office his eyes twinkling evilly, he had a certain compulsion on Harry that would trigger no doubt if he said 'Heather feather', no doubt by tomorrow his little puppet would turn and sneer when those disgusting band of snakes would come close to him and be loyal to his original friends. The door to his room opens and he puts on his gentle grandfatherly façade.

Harry walks in trying his best not to growl at the old man, he nods at the older man respectfully and sits down in front of him.

"Harry! My boy, I am glad you came here tonight, I have been meaning to talk to you about something ever since you came back." He says voice concerned. "You look different my boy! So much more like poor Lilly when she was young." He smiles, voice creeping with faux sadness. 

Harry grinds his teeth and looks down. "Yes, sir. I decided a change would be worth it, after all, I am lord of Potter house, I should at least look presentable." He looks up straight into Dumbledore's eyes tilting his head and smiling softly and showing his rings off discretely.

Dumbledore's eyes widen and he struggles to open his mouth again. Sirens in his head went off and all he could think was maybe the brat knew of his actions, swallowing his fears down he opens his mouth to speak again, "Lord, you say?" He chuckles. "I am afraid I don’t think that is possible as you are still 16 and not an adult yet."

Harry shakes his head. "No, no, apparently after the Triwizard competition I was forced into, I was already considered an adult. And from few suggestions from Draco, I was able to go to Gringotts and claim my lordship."

Dumbledore clenches his hand, if Harry had already taken his lordship then he could no longer be proxy for his seats. "That wasn’t really necessary Harry, you should have informed me, why trouble yourself with unwanted politics."

Harry wanted to punch the old man on his face or hex him but he calms himself down. "I wouldn’t want to trouble you with my _personal_ problems, Sir. I wish to be more into politics as I have heard Potters were one of the prominent members in Wizengamot."

"Oh? Did you hear that from your friend Draco too? Speaking of which, are you sure about your friendship with young Malfoy, after all, he has been one of your rivals."

Harry nods his head. "Yes, we have had animosities since long back, but Draco has been a great friend. As I said to Ron and Hermione, I think as we are in the 7th year and long past petty house rivalries." He shrugs carelessly.

"However Harry, I fear- Heather feather." He says smugly his eyes twinkling.

Harry tilts his head already aware of the old coot using a weird word. "Excuse me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrow as he looks at the unaffected Potter brat. He coughs awkwardly and looks away from the boy's scathing gaze. "Ah! Forgive the old man Harry. My mind is never in the right state." He waves his hand. "Well, I am happy you are growing up Harry. However be aware of your friend's action. After all, Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree." He says rubbing his beard thoughtfully and his eyes twinkling.

Harry stands up and smirks coldly. "Don’t worry headmaster, I am already very much aware of who are my _real_ friends and who aren’t," he says before turning away dramatically and walking away.

He feels a pulse of magic being sent his way, a compulsion or an imperio, his rings form a portego around him. He turns around and looks at the shocked old man with a cold gaze. "You should be careful Headmaster, who knows _who_ will come and impair you?" He says shrugging.

* * *

 

After that particular encounter, Dumbledore avoided him like a plague, Harry remembers scoffing. The older man was no doubted trying to get his guardianship and vault keys back, but Goblins had remained faithful and routinely sent mail about the interference making him laugh. 

His eyes flit to Severus and the older man looks back at him as if sensing him and nods discreetly to the main door gesturing him to meet him later. Harry nods back and turns his head to Draco who was whining at him for not giving him attention.

Ron appears out of nowhere and sneers at Draco. "Well, who would even want to give a ponce like you attention? Come on mate lets go." He says haughtily.

Harry narrows his eyes at Draco. "Would you stop with this nonsense already, Ron? Draco is my friend, if you cannot deal with that fact as I said before, you can get lost and go on your own way." Harry says shrugging. It makes Draco smirk smugly making Luna giggle into her palm.

Ron gapes at him for a while before turning away and leaving.

"Wow, he never learns, huh. Somehow he keeps coming back to you, does he have no sense of shame at all?" Blaise asks, nose wrinkled in disgust.

Harry shrugs. Luna leans in and smiles serenely. "You should visit Severus soon, little lord. He bears good news."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "One I expect to hear?" he asks.

Luna just shrugs cryptically before going back to reading her Quibbler. Harry shakes his head at her usual behavior and sighs waiting for the old man to end dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry skips to Severus's office dragging Draco and Blaise with him. "Don’t fall asleep, it might be something important." He warns them before slipping into Severus's chamber without knocking.

Severus sneers at the brat. "Learn some manners you plebeian."

Harry just grins and shrugs. "What's wrong?"

Severus frowns at the younger before passing him the port key dark lord had given him. "Seems like you plan worked. He wants you in the manor by 10 pm today."

Harry smirks and grips the portkey tightly.

"A little warning," Severus starts eye narrowing at the bright boy, "He looked quite mad-" he accios the pain relief and potions for after effect of crucio.

Harry almost coos at the older man, did he really think the dark lord would punish his lover with a crucio? Although he would very much need the pain relief potions, he shudders thinking about the possibilities of thinks Tom would try on him. He raises the potions to Severus and nods. "Thanks." Before he could leave Severus nods towards the sofa.

"Do want to have some tea before leaving?"

Harry smiles at the older man and nods. "Yeah! Why not?!"

Severus nods and heads to his kitchen and starts to make tea.

"Seriously though, Severus, do you never go home?"

Severus shrugs, "I have to come back here either way so it's just a pain." He says placing the cups on the table.

Harry nods. "So after Tom's attack, you wouldn’t want to be the headmaster?"

Severus shudders. "More time with incompetent brats? Certainly not. However if the dark lord orders I won't have a choice." He says shaking his head.

Harry tilts his head. "Or you could be the head brewer in the Ministry?" He says smiling.

"You aren’t –"

"Yes. I will try talking him into it. You have been a great help so far Severus. And what with Tom already reigning Ministry right under those light snubs, when he attacks Hogwarts it won't be that hard for him to take over. Unlike his plans when he was a megalomaniac, he is quite on the right path with this one. His Tom Riddle persona and what with the death eater's work going silent, people think Voldemort might just be gone for good or he can come back and make people believe he is right. Either way, he will win, with his control, I am sure you will be able to get work."

Severus nods wistfully. "Well, I am certainly grateful for the offer, Harry. Although I am not so sure if the dark lord would agree."

"Well if he doesn’t agree and give you and others their well-earned reward then I am sure I will find a way." He says a look that was so close to the dark lord's that Severus shuddered.

They talk about Dumbledore and ministry for a while before Harry excuses himself looking at the clock as it was nearly 10 pm. First heading to the Slytherin dorms to say his goodbyes. The door opens to the new password he had received from Draco and there are mostly seniors in the lounge who stand up and bow when he walks in. Shaking his hand in annoyance at the unnecessary formalities he walks straight to Draco's room noticing he wasn’t there or in the study section. Opening the door without knocking, he nearly yelps at the sight of his best friend and Blaise dry humping on the love couch in the room. Draco screeches and yells at him to learn how to knock and how he is a fucking plebeian. Harry rests his forehead on the door. 'Like Godfather, like godson.' He thinks.

"Please be decent."  He calls out after few minutes of standing outside.

Draco clears his throat, his cheeks bright red as he smacks Blaise who chuckles. "Come in."

Harry opens the door and peers in just to be cautious.

"Oh just come in!" Draco snaps.

Harry grins slyly at the two boys. "Congratulation boys, I am hoping for marriage invitation cards real soon." He cheers teasingly. He summons a bottle of small champagne out of thin air. "This calls for a celebration!"

Sitting down on the bed and pouring the boys in their glasses, he raises his own to make a toast. "To a new beginning."

Blaise looks at the red-faced Draco and smirking Harry. "To love." He says clinking their glasses together.

Harry smiles and downs the glass. "Alright, I won't disturb you. I have some places to go, some things to do, some dark lord to fuck." He says winking at their stricken face. "A small information, prepare your band of snakes for what might happen next few weeks."

"Is he –?"

Harry nods, grinning. "Well I am off, Luna already knows what to expect, but you know how death eaters are, make sure she is sheltered." He orders sternly.

They both nod and look at the future dark lord consort walk away with a salute.

Reaching the lion den he nearly smiles at his fellow lions, some sneer, some glare while some of the nice young ones beam up at him, savior and all that business. And he starts his small little acting, he puts on a glamor and his eyes become glassy. He walks straight to his room dazed. Some of the boys are sitting on Ron's bed and they all turn to him and are mildly discomforted by his unusual presence. Harry acts as if he doesn’t recognize who they are and he walks straight to his bed and pulls his trunk out. The lions start whispering among themselves. Harry pays no mind to it and starts to pack up his bag, his things were flying out and into his trunk.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing?" Ron speaks first.

Harry turns around and stares at Ron straight into his eyes. "I am going where he wants me to be." He speaks eerily, acting possessed.

Ron frowns. "What?"

Harry turns around, thanking every god in the world that Kartos was just sleeping in his bag. "Goodbye." He whispers. Before walking out of the room in a dazed way his luggage dragging beside him.

He hears a murmur of talks in the room before Seamus's arrogant voice comes. "Who cares about him? He is probably going back to that ponce Draco's bed."

Harry smirks. 'Foolish boys.' Thinks before going out of the common room without anyone even turning their head at him. It was a plus point for him. His sudden disappearance tomorrow will earn Gryffindors an interrogation, a perfect escape and lie formed and all led to the dark lord. He wanted to pat himself on the back but he casts a tempus to see he was already 15 minutes late, he shudders when remembers those red eyes doused in anger. Merlin save him, kissed other men and late, he might just need that potion Severus gave him. He then portkeys out of the Hogwarts area, arriving at the Dark lord's office and coming face to face with a very very pissed off dark lord.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for like late af update as always. I reread my previous chapter and i found out that i completely forgot to add Dumbledore's reaction to everything. 
> 
> Also thank you so sooooo much for all these kudos. i really didnt think that so many people would like it, lol.   
> Aaand next up might have some few warnings, so don't forget to check the tags. {Nothing bad, Dont worry ;)}


	17. Chapter 17

Tom was sitting on his chair glaring daggers at the disheveled boy. Harry grins at him sheepishly.

"Hi," He says, walking towards the older man.

In split second he is bent over the desk with Tom's body draped over him. "Don’t 'Hi' me, my love." He growls. "You better be ready for what I have in store for you because merlin help me, I will make sure you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Harry exhales, his body taut with slight bit of fear and arousal, he opens his mouth but Tom's magic was going haywire so it was hard to speak so he just nods. Tom lets him go and he nearly whimpers at the loss. Tom sensing Harry's distraught, presses a soft kiss on his neck.

"We stop if you want to stop, yeah?" He asks the younger.

Harry nods again and he lets him go.

"Go now." He orders, with a slight pat on his back.

And Harry pops out of the office and into the bedroom. He is breathing harshly and is pathetically hard, of course Tom already knew why he was doing that, the man knew everything. It had been more than 5 months since he had physically met the dark lord so it all felt overwhelming. His mouth was just salivating at the thought of the older man's cock. Hurriedly so that the older man won't be even angrier, he strips and shoves his clothes in the closet. He looks at the trunk beside the bed and bites his lips. In last month's Hogsmade visit Luna had gifted him set of panties shamelessly laughing with Draco, it was a gag gift but the panties were seriously cute and Harry had kept them thinking it will be fun to surprise Tom. Clenching and unclenching his palm, he contemplates whether he should use it or not, he whispers fuck it before opening the trunk. He shimmies his boxers away and looks at the angel white lace panties and nearly squeals imagining Tom's reaction and slips it on. Inhaling deeply to calm himself down he kneels on the bed and places blanket over his knees hiding the panties.

After few minutes of restless waiting Tom opens the door to the sight of his beautiful lover kneeling on their huge bed. He walks toward the younger, loving how his eyes were glazed with lust. He slides his fingers through his silky locks, watching as Harry arches his back at such a simple touch and pulls on them hard dragging him to the edge. He tilts Harry's head and pulls him up to press a filthy kiss. Harry whines desperately and presses his lips up, lapping around Tom's mouth like a hungry dog.

Splitting, Tom's eyes goes to the slightly revealed hips of Harry, he notices the lace like material and squints his eyes. He takes the obscuring sheets off Harry and gasps, white lace panties around his younger lover's hardening cock, his eyes slides up and down his body, the lace compliments Harry's thighs perfectly, and an image of him in pantyhose flits through his mind and it makes him shudder in arousal. "Oh, baby." He whispers in awe, "Did you do this for me? Did you do this because you wanted to be a good little slut for your lord, Harry?" Tom growls.

Harry whimpers softly at the way his lover says his name and nods. "Only for you, my lord." He whispers, his eyes looking straight into his lover. 

Tom gulps greedily, leans down and kisses his jaw and then his neck. He bites Harry's neck harshly making him yelp in pain. "And yet you let them kiss you like a fucking slut." He snarls, his hands squeezing Harry's cock through the material.

Harry whimpers in pain but doesn’t pull back.

"Kneel." Tom commands sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry scrambles to follow the order and kneels in between Tom's knee and he realizes Tom was still not naked. He is about to take his trousers off but Tom stops him.

"Who said you get to undress me?" He asks.

Harry freezes and he wraps his hands around his back. Tom grabs his face by his chin and pulls him closer to his crotch, smirking cruelly he shoves his hips forward, burying Harry's nose deep into his covered cock. Harry being harry, shudders in ecstasy as he takes deep breath. Tom laughs at the younger. "Such a pervert." He says, pulling Harry back.

He disrobes himself and bites back a smile at the way Harry was staring at him. His cock was already hard and curved towards his stomach. Harry bites back a squeak of moan and leans forward, already eager to have the older man's cock in him.

"Look at you, you are salivating." Tom mocks him. "Do you want it?"

Harry bites his lips and nods. "Yes, please."

Tom brings Harry close again and stops him before he can open his mouth. He smears the pre cum on the tip of cock on Harry's pink lips making him shudder and close his eyes. He teases him by laying his cock across his face, crooking the fake glasses, his balls were laying on Harry's lips.

"Lick them." He orders softly.

Harry flicks his tongue out and licks it and to get back on Tom teasing him he takes one of them in and sucks it. Tom groans and his hips stutter, he clutches Harry's hair and pulls again, his scalp was burning with pain but he moans in pleasure. Tom slips his fingers inside Harry's mouth and tugs on his tongue. "This belongs to me Harry, your lord. Your tongue can only pleasure my cock and be in my mouth. Do you understand?" He sneers.

Harry was loving every moment of the possessiveness that his lover was showing. He moans and nods his head. "Please, my lord. Please let me have your cock." He begs after Tom lets his tongue go.  

Harry takes his lover's perfect cock inside his mouth and hums at the musky taste of the manhood. It makes Tom groan and move his hips, shoving his cock farther deep into Harry's mouth. Harry slobber around Tom's cock dirtily and bobs his head, desperately trying to please his lord. He whines when Tom's bare feet presses against his hard cock covered by his panty. He pushes his hips down and Tom chuckles.

"Rutting on your lord's leg just like a little bitch." He says.

Harry nods and looks up his eyes teary. He was silently begging for his lover to fuck his mouth ruthlessly. Tom groans at the sight of Harry's stretched lips and huge eyes and takes his cock out of his mouth. Harry whines at the loss but hardly has time to complain when Tom suddenly picks him up making him yelp. He was dangling for a while before his legs find its way around Tom neck, despite all his blood being rushed on his head due to the pointer position, his cock was still hard like a rock and pressed on Tom's collar bone. Tom's cock was right in front of his face, it looked intimidating and he wondered if he could do it even after all the months of not having it.

Tom tugs on his hair making him whimper again.

"Please-please." He begs.

"Do you want it baby? I can reach right down your throat like this." He hisses out. "I will be fucking your throat like I am fucking this boy pussy." He says while filthily dragging his tongue across Harry's rim.

Harry shouts in surprise at feeling hot stripe of his tongue but shudders at the unexpected pleasure it gives him. "Yes. Yes. I want it!" He whimpers, he moves his head to lick Tom's cock, but Tom pulls him back by his hair again, Harry grumbles in annoyance.

"So desperate." He whispers before letting Harry's hair go. He gently angles his cock near Harry's lips and shoves himself deep inside Harry right after he opens his mouth. The gagging noise of his cock hitting Harry's tonsil is deafening, Harry coughs around his cock making Tom moan in pleasure. By reflex, Harry tries to move up but Tom holds his head where it is.

"Ah. Ah. Ah, darling." Tom scolds. "You wanted this so you will take it."

Harry's spit was dripping down Tom's balls as he slobbers around it. He swallows around the big cock with great difficulty but it was getting hard to breath, he taps Tom on his shoulders by his legs that were dangling around it.

Tom lets the younger go and relishes at the sick slick sound that comes. Harry heaves and breathes in his much needed air shakily. "Good boy." He praises as he gently probes Harry's rim with his spit and lube slicked fingers.

"Mo-more." Harry whispers, his voice was so hoarse and abused.

Tom lies on the bed, half of his body on the headboard with Harry on top of him, his ass right in front of his face. He slaps his round globes making Harry hiss and lean back again, his back arching. "It’s a punishment, darling. You aren’t supposed to like it."

Harry giggles and turns around to take a better look at Tom, he gazes into the blood red eyes and smiles. "Then punish me, my lord. Please. I deserve it." He whines, his voice sultry. "I have been a bad boy."

Tom laughs, "You minx." He hisses. He takes Harry by his hair and angles his cock to slip right inside his mouth. This time he doesn’t test Harry's ability to keep cock down his throat but fucks him. He moves Harry's head as if it is his own and lifts his hips to meet with it. Choked noises of Harry gagging only made Tom harder, he stops moving and pushes Harry's head down again.

"Suck." He orders.

Harry hollows his mouth and sucks on Tom's cock while he languidly moves his hips. A spank on his thigh takes him off guard and he screams against his cock. Tom swears softly and moves his cock deeper inside.

He spanks Harry's cheeks again, with more force that before. He is amazed by the pre cum dripping from Harry's panty. "My pretty girl." He murmurs against Harry's cheeks.

Harry blushes bright red at being called a girl but moans when Tom tugs his panty to the side and slips his tongue inside him. "You aren’t that tight." Tom remarks.

Harry slips his mouth out of his cock and lick him, occasionally pressing a kiss on his tip and sucking him.

"Did you let other men fuck you? Or did you touch yourself?" he growls, two of his finger slipping in and curving deep inside Harry.

Harry shakes his head. "T-touched myself." He moans out.

"Yeah? What did you think of?"

"Y-your co-ccock my lord!- Oh! Fuck." He cries out midsentence when Tom flicks his prostrate right when he slaps his arse. The pain and pleasure at the same time making him a bit faint.

"Yeah? You fucked yourself right behind the curtain of your bed? When those pesky lions were right in front of you?"

Harry nods.

"Did you moan my name? I wonder what would have happened if someone had heard you. They would open the curtain…" he whispers, letting Harry's hips go and turning him around to sit up and face him, Harry's eyes were hooded and lips were split from biting too much, "and they would see you on your bed, with your arse up, your fingers deep down in you as you moaned my name out."

Harry whimpers, just imagining it made his cock jump in excitement. Tom kisses the corner of his mouth and then his lips. He moves his fingers around making him jump when he grazed his spot again. Tom mercilessly moves his fingers, only stopping to add in another finger. Harry was clinging to Tom while moaning and begging for incoherent things by the time Tom had four finger in him.

"Good girl." Tom rumbles, his lips finding its way to the younger's neck. He nips on it gently, only hard enough to make mark.

Harry sobs silently and pushes back on Tom's fingers, earning him another smack on his ass. He needed something bigger and thicker in him but Tom kept on milking his prostrate. "C'me on." He whines. "Please.pleaseplease." he cries frustrated. Tom licks another strip on his neck. "I will be good. I swear." He blabber.

"Will you be good?" Tom hums. "I don’t think so."

Harry makes a frustrated sound. "Please. I swear! I will be! So good. So good." He whines.

"You won't kiss other men, darling?"

Harry cries out in pain when the question follows with a sharp slap on his thigh. "No. no. I won't. Swear. Swear." He blabbers.

"Good boy." Tom praises him, making him preen. He positions his cock on top of the rim and slides in, Harry's face is smashed on the older man's throat muffling his moans. Tom pulls him back, "I thought you were going to be good. Don’t hide your beautiful voice and face, darling. Let me see the face you make while I fuck you with your little panties are still on." He pokes on the tip coming out from his panty making Harry whimper and clench around his cock.

Tom pulls Harry closer and moves his hips in feverish motion, wet noises of slap of two body echoed in the room along with Harry moans. Tom wanted the younger to know it was still a punishment so spanks Harry again, younger was relaxed because he thought it wouldn’t hurt but Tom ruthlessly spanked on the same place, making him cringe back in the foreign intense feeling of pleasure and pain. He screams at the tenth slap, his head falling on Tom's shoulder as his whole body shudders at the white pleasure that coursed through his body. "Oh my fucking god-" he squeaks out, his whole body shuddering against Tom's hold as ropes and ropes of cum came out of him.

"Good boy." Tom whispers, his lips kissing everywhere he can reach. Continuous clenching and unclenching made Tom edge closer, so he pushes his hips back once or twice before Cumming deep inside Harry.

They were both heaving, their forehead touching as they held hands gently. Harry lifts himself up from Tom's cock and lays down beside him.

"I ought to kiss more men." He jokes.

Tom growls deeply before turning his head and biting his ear. "Don’t you fucking dare."

Harry giggles softly. "Of course not. Glad it worked." He says.

"What did?" Tom asks, eye blinking heavily because it was way past midnight.

Harry hums and gently rests his head on top of Tom's chest, pulling the blankets up to cover them both up and snuggles. "Tomorrow." He says before closing the room's light.

Tom hums and shrugs dismissively and nuzzles down on Harry's hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!!!!!! <3\


	18. Chapter 18

Harry slowly comes to his senses, his eyes blinking heavily as he shuffles around in the silk sheets, silk sheets? His eyes snap open in surprise and he looks at his side to see his lover sleeping soundly. Memories of yesterday night come flashing and he smiles dreamily before sinking on to Tom's chest. He looks up and gazes at his soft feature, waking up next to Tom after more than five months was a bit overwhelming. He smiles to himself when Tom scrunches his nose unconsciously. He wonders if he hadn’t made Tom angry how long would he have been waiting. Maybe till Yule? That was nearly four months away. A dull ache in his heart makes him frown, if he makes him go back to Hogwarts he would surely cry. Good thing he had created a backup story when Dumbledore realizes he would surely ask Ron for his whereabouts, he looked imperioed, maybe it will be enough. He gently takes Tom's strand of hair that fell above his eyes and tucked it in his ears. Red eyes suddenly blears down at him making him nearly squeak. Because of yesterday's frenzied heat and lust, he had completely forgotten how he missed Tom, his warmth, his presence, his arms around his waist, his whispered compliments. Tom's finger swipe his cheeks gently.

"You are crying, my love." He whispers.

Harry looks up startled at Tom's voice, then he realizes how much he missed his voice. He sniffles and a sob escapes his throat. Tom's eyes widens, "What is it?"

Harry says nothing as he wails like a little child, sobs after sobs as his body quivered against Tom's hold. Tom panicked at the sudden onset of emotion Harry was saying.

He sits up and holds Harry closer, "What is it, Harry? Does it hurt?" He asks hurriedly, cursing himself for being too rough. He pats his hair softly. "What's wrong? Should I call a healer?"

Harry shakes his head still crying, "N-no-" a hiccup interrupts his speech. "Ju-just stay with me!" he wails. "Please." He says, muffled.

Tom nods, his brows were furrowed in confusion but he held Harry close as he rocked back and forth softly while the latter cried his heart out. He presses soft little butterfly kisses where he can reach and it makes Harry weep more. After few minutes, Harry finally calms down, his sobs die down and Tom gently arranges them so that Harry is on his lap.

"Would like to speak now?" Tom asks.

Harry nods, his eyes were burning a bit and he looks up to Tom's worried face and smiles. "It-its just i thought if i hadn't deliberately made you jealous how long i would have been away from you. I saw you sleeping next to me and realized how much i missed it all." He says. "I know it’s silly-"

Tom shakes his head. "It's not silly, darling. I am sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration. There were few more preparations left, i thought that i would make you go back again but now you shall stay here. I think it would be best for both of us. Forgive me?"

"It’s not your fault." He says. "I just missed you, is all. I made sure to look like i was imperioed when i left, i think Hogwarts is already in chaos. Severus will inform us."

Tom nods. "That’s good then." He says smiling.

Harry looks up at him, sunrise hitting his lover’s face made him look almost pure, but Harry knew Tom was anything but that. He softly kisses him and smiles at him when Tom nuzzles their nose together. “I love you, you know that right?”

Tom huff. “I love you too." They lay like that for a while, a serene feeling of being in each other’s arm after a long time made them feel content. After a while Harry gently traces nothing on Tom’s chest making his chest rumble with soft laughter.

“How much longer before the whole wizarding world realizes you have disappeared?” Tom asks, voice laced with mirth.

Harry laughs. “Imagine their reaction when i stand besides you.”

Tom snickers softly and hums.

“I give it about 2 days.” He says.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take two days, the situation in Hogwarts that afternoon showed it clearly. Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva were on one side of Dumbledore’s office while Draco, Blaise, Luna and Snape on the other side.

“It is clearly these slimy slytherin’s fault!!” Ginerva cries out.

Ron scowls at the Slytherins. “I knew they weren’t to be trusted! I told Po-Harry!”

Draco sneers at the red head with disgust. “Harry left to the Slytherin dorm to go in Gryffindor! Like you are so trustworthy Weasley. Don’t think anyone hasn’t seen your bunch scowling at him and call him a snake behind his back. So much for being brave lions.” He growls, ready to throw himself at the redhead.

Blaise however being the calmer one gently pulls him back to his chest.

“Oh look at that, Malfoys got a boyfriend, how does your Daddy feel about that you poof?” Ron jeers.

Draco rolls his eyes at the elementary style insult. “Yes Weasley, i prefer big cocks over saggy tits-” He growls looking at Hermione with judgy eyes. “At least i have better taste.”

Hermione bristles at Draco’s words.

“And my father very much supports my decision over choosing a respectful heir over some wretch who would marry me for my money.”

“As if you ha-”

Draco barks a laugh interrupting Ginerva. “Oh Weaslet, let’s not even start fighting over who has more wealth, because-” he raises his eyebrows at the torn robe she was wearing. “We all know who will win.”

Ginerva gasps, offended and she glares at Draco. “Just you wait until Harry proposes me! I will be Lady Potter, everyone knows Potter wealth is greater than the Malfoys!”

Luna and Draco laugh at the same time. “Oh you delusional bint. Do you really think Harry would marry you? Someone who is-”

Snape sighs at the childish exchange. “Enough, Draco.”

Draco pouts at Severus but shuts up. Ron laughs mockingly and is about to open his mouth when Severus beats him to it.

“I believe i need not warn you specifically, Mr. Weasley. Keep your mouth shut because Dumbledore is coming and we need to figure out where Mr. Potter went or if he was taken!” He growls.

Ron looks down mumbling biased git but doesn’t say more as Dumbledore walks in his face crumpled in frown. He sits down in his chair and gives them a fake smile, under which a visible concern was seen.

“Please sit.” he says gesturing the chairs. “I am afraid to be the bearer of the bad news but Harry is nowhere to be found. I am extremely concerned and you are all the only person he has had closest contact to. Ms Weasley Harry is your boy-”

Luna sighs. “No he wasn’t her boyfriend, Headmaster. Harry has always liked men, or at least that is what he told me, are you telling me we should all blatantly ignore his rumor about kissing a man on the train station?” she says not really in her usual aloof tone.

Dumbledore’s smile tightens and Ginerva looks close to crying. Luna sighs again.

“Also for the fast few days Harry has been a bit under weather, if some people weren’t busy berating him for being a mature man and crushing house rivalries.” Draco adds glaring at Ron and Hermione making them flinch. “He kept feeling faint and he kept complaining his scar hurt.”

Blaise nods. “Yesterday after dinner he wanted to sleep over but then he said he was expected somewhere.” he says, his face twisting in faux confusion.

Dumbledore leans forward. “Somewhere?” he echoes.

Draco nods. “We thought it was weird so we told him to stay with us but then he pushed us back and went out. He didn’t come back after that.”

“And you said nothing?!” Hermione says, scandalised. “Obviously something was wrong!”

“Well we thought he was in a bad mood so let him be. He doesn’t like it when people ask him too many questions and coddles him.” He says with a knowing look.

“I think that is when i saw Mr. Potter walking out of the dungeon and towards the Gryffindor common room.” Severus adds. “Mr. Weasley you said he packed his bag and left to Slytherin dorm but Mr. Malfoy here says he never came back.”

“Obviously the ponce is lying! He came back and walked straight to his bed packing his bags and saying goodbye. We thought he was going back to Malfoy.”

“Very well.” Dumbledore says. “It isn’t that i don’t trust you but i require the strand of memory of the event.” He says to Draco, Ron smiles smugly for not being asked and his words being trusted. “You too Mr Weasley.

Draco was ready for the situation so only pulled out the part where they celebrate and a fake Harry snaps at them, the memory was forged by Severus so there was no way Dumbledore suspect. Ronald simply gives what had happened and how they had ignored Harry's weird behavior. Only Severus and Dumbledore went inside the pensive and they both look grave when they pull their head up.

"Albus-" Severus starts.

"Yes my boy. I am afraid your assumption is correct."

Ron brazenly steps up and rudely butts in. "What assumption?"

"Mr Potter was imperioed." Albus says, his voice grave. His mind was in turmoil after seeing Ron's memory. The red head couldn’t even figure out basic symptom of imperious, he seethes internally, a boy like that daring to claim he should be the savior almost made him want to snap his head.

They all gasp in shock and Ginny starts bawling. It makes Draco roll his eyes but he doesn’t jab her.

"Malfoy must have done it!" Hermione scowls. "He and his boyfriend had Harry trust so they probably back stabbed him and sent him to Vol-" she tries to be as daring as Harry but she stops midway.

"How da-"

Draco is interrupted by Dumbledore.

"No, Mr. Potter seemed completely fine in the slytherin dorm he was acting a little bit out of character. But he was more dazed and had glassy eyes when he reached his own dorm room in Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley didn’t notice it at all and let it slide." He says, giving a pointed look at the red head from his spectacles. He didn’t want to create any commotion by being bias right in front of Snape.

Hermione gasps and slaps Ron's arm making him grumble.

"Whatever happened, happened in the middle of two dorm." Severus adds.

Albus nods gravely. "Well children, please don’t worry about this and return to your rooms, I am sure Harry is fine. He is a strong boy, he might just have gone somewhere, and we shall wait until tonight."

They all return to their dorm along with a small beetle stuck on the back of Ginerva Weasley's back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update after a long time and a shitty one at that.  
> Sorry. Just in freshman year and yet so much work TT^TT  
> Hope you liked it


	19. Chapter 19

 

> ** EXCLUSIVE! BOY WHO LIVED KIDNAPPED??!!! **
> 
> ****
> 
> ** Yes! You read that right my loyal readers! The boy who lived or Harry James Potter has reportedly gone missing! And that is not all my readers, my sources have told me he was imperioed into thinking he should return to the place he should be in! **
> 
> ** What's more? It happened right in the "second most, safest place in magical Britain" Hogwarts, right under Dumbledore and many other capable wizards. His friends were equally shocked at the revelation however Dumbledore remained to calm, was it because he saw it coming? Or is it a ruse to get our beloved Mr. Potter somewhere hidden and train him? Is Dumbledore hiding something big from the magical Britain? Dumbledore doesn’t wish for you to hear this, my readers, however I think we all deserve to know our savior has been kidnapped. **
> 
> ** This only ends in two questions, where is Mr. Potter and who took him? Can Dumbledore really be trusted with our children in Hogwarts? **
> 
> ** Our sources will keep you updated! **
> 
> ****
> 
> ** Rita Skeeter **
> 
> ****

 

Harry snorts after finishing to read the article in loud exaggerated voice. Tom sighs as he hugs Harry's midsection tightly and nuzzles his face on his stomach. 

"Beloved." Harry scoffs.

"It blew up faster than we had guessed. I suppose it is for the best." Tom mumbles.

Harry nods, his hands gently stroking through Tom's soft locks. "I am hoping Draco or Luna won't be questioned."

"I am sure they won't be. Since this has already reached ministry I suppose the search will start. I will tell my death eaters to start preparing."

Harry nods. "I suppose I should brush up on my skills too. But before that-" Harry smiles, turning Tom on his back and straddling his waist.

Tom chuckles softly, he raises his fingers and gently swipes his thumb across his pink lips. "Hey." He whispers.

Harry laughs and leans down, his bare ass grinding on Tom's boxer covered crotch. "Hello." He says voice husky, gently pressing his lips above Tom's. He hisses when Tom grabs his hair tightly and pulls him closer, Tom tongue rolls in a way that makes his whole body shudder in pleasure.

Tom bites Harry's lips and pulls back moving his head to kiss his jaw then his neck and then bites his collarbone making Harry whine. Tom sneaks his hands down Harry's pajamas and squeezes his ass making him gasp.

Harry slips away from Tom's tight grasp and smiles at the groan. "Not so early in the morning." He chastises. "It has been a while and I would like to go tend my garden for a change."

"But you came yesterday you can go tend your garden some other day." Tom says, his arms wide beckoning Harry closer.

Harry comes close and leans to Tom's hold and presses a kiss on the older man's nose. "You don’t even need me today because you have meeting with your minions." Tom wrinkles his nose at the word but doesn’t interrupt. "You will hardly feel my presence."

Tom rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You don’t know that. What if I do end up missing you?"

Harry chuckles he loosely wraps his arms around Tom's naked shoulder, "Well then my love, if your heart does end up seizing at the thought of me then all you need to do is pull our bond."

Tom gently pulls Harry closer by his chin and presses a soft kiss on his lips and then his jaw and few more down his neck. Harry giggles and pushes Tom down on the bed making him groan again. Harry laughs jovially and walks towards the joint bathroom after giving Tom a haughty look. Tom stumbles out of the bed and follows Harry into the shower. He leans on the vanity, leering at the exposed skin as each article of clothing falls on the floor. Harry gets inside the hot stream of shower and lathers himself with soap slowly, letting Tom enjoy the show. After few minutes of teasing bends and smiles Tom finally snaps. Harry grins when Tom strips his robes and pulls him to his chest. Harry lets out a stuttered laugh when Tom nips and kisses his neck. 

"Stop it." He whines. 

Tom hums, his fingers roam around Harry's lithe body making him giggle every time he touches sides. 

"Tom." Harry groans. 

"What I am not entering." Tom complains. "Am i not even allowed to touch my lover to my heart content?"

"Yes you are, but we need to shower, you need to go meet your minions- Ah!" he moans mid speech as Tom grabs his hardening cock. "F-for fucks sake." he moans. 

Tom snickers his fingers gently wanking his lover off, squeezing and thumbing the parts Harry loves it the most. "You dare complain when you hump my hand as soon as i touch your cock?" Tom mocks. 

Harry's hips stutters as he thrusts into Tom's tight grip. "Jerk." he moans. 

Tom laughs and turns him around, Harry looks up at him hooded eyes, his hair dripping with water and cheeks flushed by both hot shower and Tom's touches. He gently pulls Harry's up by his chin and kisses him, their lips move in perfect sync in a languid pace. Harry smiles on Tom's lips and takes both of their cock together in one hand making Tom hiss in shock. 

"Mnnh, Darling." He moans pulling Harry closer.  

Harry shudders and moves his hand jerking off, he felt so lewd standing their in shower while humping on Tom's cock and his hand but it just felt so good. Tom moves his hand to Harry's nipples, chuckling haughtily at the whine Harry gives when he pinches and pulls on them. Harry leans up to bite Tom's neck in retaliation and it only makes the older huff out a laugh. Tom squeezes their cock together and shudders in pleasure. Few more strokes and breathless kiss after they both cum all over Tom's hand. 

Harry pants as he shivers, the coldness of the bathroom finally hitting him. He lays his head on Tom's shoulder and huffs out a laugh. "We are dirty again."

"We can clean up." Tom retorts. "Now, a kiss please." He says smiling cockily and leaning down. 

Harry shakes his head in annoyance but lifts his head up to meet with Tom's puckered lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something cause i have a writers block and haven't been able to write anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH i cannot believe i am writing 20th chapter!!!   
> Thank you for this much support! 
> 
> Warning: A bit of foot kink thing lol. But not really kink tho. IDK. Dark!Harry.

For Harry, the meeting room was always dramatic and had unnecessary amount of crippling boot licking going around; figuratively and literally. It was in a way sickening and in a way empowering. Tom of course reveled in it, it was so evident in the man's eyes that he loved it that his followers thought he was practically a god. He didn’t think it was necessary for him to be present in the meeting but Tom's elf was adamant on dragging him out of the library. But in no way was he pouting or scowling in anger.

Tom sighs. "Would you please stop pouting?"

Harry makes a squawk like offended sound. "I am not _pouting_!"

Tom rolls his eyes. "You are my consort that means you are their lord too, Harry. You have to be in the meeting, analyze and make decisions with me."

"Just that your throne is uncomfortable is all." Harry huffs.  

Tom changes the thrones next to his into throne with plush cushions which makes Harry roll his eyes, the man just loved to show off.

"And I am hungry."

A plate of treacle tart flows in front of him.

"Plus I miss Kartos."

In a minute Kartos is in front of him, hissing how uncomfortable it was to fly. Harry glares at Tom and huffs. "I am also horny." He says, smirking.

Tom laughs softly. "As much as I would love to bend you over and fuck you until you drool mindlessly, we have to conduct a meeting today to discuss further plans, please just be patient. I know you hate them and their sniveling around but we need to deal with them."

Harry rolls his eyes but shifts a bit at Tom's words and finally settles, he leans forward and tilts his head and smiles when Tom meets his lips midway. "Ok then. Although they still are quite antsy around me, they think I am some sort of boytoy for you." He growls in anger.

Tom wraps his hand around his wrist, "I would like to see them try saying it to mine or your face, I will warn them however."

Harry sits back down on the throne, "No need. It would only rile them up, I know I will earn their respect eventually, it isn’t easy to accept the boy who lived as their lord's consort after all."

Tom nods. "Very well, whatever you say." He says, giving in.

 

* * *

 

The meeting was going smoothly, many of Tom's inner circle and other member kept drifting their eye to Harry who was intently listening to them petting his snake, despite his previous whining. He was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius in midst of the inner circle, bantering with Bellatrix of all people, who was also looking at him a bit hesitantly.

Biggest problem was Dumbledore and the ministry wasn’t passing anything suggested by suspected death eater so there was very minimal progress.

"My lord, now that we have Lord Potter here in our side, I believe taking down Dumbledore would be the next course of action."

Voldemort raises his eyebrows and raises his hand to proceed.

"It will lower people's hope to win this war. Destroying Dumbledore where he thinks possesses will humiliate him-"

"Are you suggesting Hogwarts, Mr. Yaxley?" Harry cuts him off his eyebrows raised high.

"Yes, Lord Potter, our children will all be out of Hogwa-"

"Hogwarts holds more than just Dumbledore and his band of chicken, Mr. Yaxley. Children of Hogwarts are the new blood to magical Britain and they don’t just include children of inner circle, you are risking more magical blood. Killing Dumbledore who is a grandfatherly icon to the students will not only prove to be stupid it will also be ineffective in destroying their spirit as it would do the opposite of it."

Yaxley looks almost mad. "What a joke! If you have truly devoted yourself to the dark lord then you wouldn’t rebut like this! Do you want to protect your band of friends now?"

Voldemort had already raised his wand but Harry interjects him. "Do not question my loyalties to your dark lord, Yaxley. I support him wholeheartedly however I am not an idiot to nod my head to a stupid notion you have just proposed. Dumbledore is a hero figure if you haven’t realized it yet, we should of course kill him as he is the opposing side's lord however only after exposing his manipulation and destruction he has done to the magical Britain."

Few other Yaxley's supporter jumped in on opposition of the idea. Suddenly in the midst of the chaos a member of outer circle runs to the throne screaming, " **YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT HERO AND HERE YOU ARE PLAYING CONSORT TO THIS MONSTER, I WILL KILL Y-"**

Before the spy even dared to point his wand at Voldemort, Harry's magic snatches the wand from him confusing him. Harry huffs a soft chilling laugh.

"You order member really are so stupid, like chickens." Harry shakes his head. 

The man tries to move but without him realizing Harry had already bound him.

"What? Can't move?" Harry mocks, twirling the spy's wand, he tilts his head and smirks cruelly before snapping the wand in half.

Spy screams in rage. "You fucking whore! Dumbledore trusted you! Weasleys and the whole britai-"

Harry is instantly in front of him making the spy sputter a bit, he wraps his palm around spy's lips and slams him on the alter, effectively making him scream in pain as his head splits due to the sharp edge of the marble, he blubbers a bit touching his bloody head. Harry staggers a bit and scoffs at the spy.

"Dumbledore trusted me, you say? Dumbledore wanted me dead. You fucking worthless cunt, who are you to come in presence of the dark lord and me and call _me_ a whore? Well how does it feel to be beaten up by a _whore_?" He says, his boot digging up the man's jugular.

"I-I.."

 _"I-I"_ Harry mocks. "I am not your fucking savior, I don’t owe the wizarding world anything. So before you decide to open your mouth and insult me and my future husband, you better think twice."

The spy spits at him which lands on his chest, Harry's emerald eyes were practically glowing in anger. "Crucio." He says, voice monotonous. The scream is guttural, the spy writhes on the ground curled up and begging to be released form the curse.

He stops the curse, the spy stops screaming but he is still heaving and drooling chanting for forgiveness.

"I did say think twice." Harry raises his head and his eyes meet Yaxley's who is looking at him with slackened jaw. "Avada kadevra." He curses his wand trained on the mole whose body drops to the ground when the green light hits him. 

The whole meeting hall was silent, eyes wide at the sight of a new side of Harry Potter. Harry looks at one of the outer circle member loitering at the side of chairs, "What are you doing? Clean it up." He says nodding at the body and the blood on alter.

Harry goes up at the throne and sits down calmly. "So, Mr. Yaxely, you were saying?"

"Mr-My lord, I-" Yaxley couldn’t say anything more so he just sits.

"If there isn’t anything anyone wishes to say then leave." Voldemort cuts in, voice cold and hissed which makes everyone shudder and scramble to get out.

 

* * *

 

After everyone leave, Voldemort turns to Harry and wraps his hand around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Voldemort's lust for Harry overpowering every thoughts in his mind as he snogs his lovely consort.

Pulling apart, Tom smiles against Harry's lips. He takes Harry's hands and kisses them. "Oh darling."

"Swept you off your feet?" Harry teases.

"Merlin, the power you showed today, Harry." Tom exhales. "It made me want to kiss your feet."

Harry smirks mischievously. "I am not really against that thought."

Tom stands up and proceeds to kneel in front of him. Harry gasps. "Tom I was kidd-"

Tom gently wraps his arms around Harry's calf halting his words, laying his booted feet on his knee he gently takes them off. Tom caresses Harry's feet making him gulp, raising them he kisses his ankle. Then he runs his lips across them and kisses the vein he could see, then he presses a kiss on the tip of his feet. He gently kisses all across his feet and moves upward making Harry shudder. Tom slips his hands inside Harry's robes, caressing his thighs and moving up to touch his arse too. He looks up to see Harry bright red in embarrassment and lust.

"Bedroom?" Tom asks huskily.

Harry nods hurriedly before they both apparate to their chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! <333


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the big bad dark lord needs some looving

The whole wizarding world was in shambles at Harry Potter's disappearance. Especially the order of phoenix and Dumbledore were too busy trying to find their supposed savior. Meanwhile Voldemort was busy slowly weaving his way into ministry, with Dumbledore being slandered by prophet, ministry also was quickly losing their fate on him.

Of course it wasn’t as easy as said, but it was a smooth going process. Order were slowly losing their marbles, as Sirius had reported, because the weasley matron was insisting Harry had ran away because he was a coward meanwhile some thought it was the dark lord. Harry however was enjoying his time in the manor with his lover. After he had cried that morning, Tom made sure he came and stayed for at least one hour with him. When Tom was too busy in meetings, Harry helped him with his papers or research. He kept receiving letter from Luna and Draco about the situation in Hogwarts. He was pleased to read that Dumbledore looked fairly gaunt and less cheerful.

He was sitting on the chair in front of fire place musing about how they were going to reveal Harry Potter had joined the dark but he figures it would be easy enough when Tom wins the war. He startled into reality when he feels a kiss on his cheeks.

"What has you gone for so long, my dear?" Tom asks kneeling in front of him.

Harry shakes his head and gently takes Tom's face between his palms and presses a soft kiss. "I missed you."

"I was here yesterday night." Tom reminds him huffing.

"I still missed you." He says smiling lazily. "How was the meeting?'

"Lucius mentioned we are swaying lots of Dumbledore's fanatics. The prophet will be receiving a very big donation from me." He says grinning.

"That’s good." Harry says. "Do you think we should reveal my involvement before the war or after the war?"

"I think the prime time would be when there is a battle. It would lower their spirit and shock them." Tom says gleefully.

He hums, that did sound like a good idea. However Tom had yet to take a larger and noticeable step, so that was a far away thing.

"Any updates on the members of the order?" Harry asks.

Tom nods. "Your dog father has been fairly useful. He seems to be more cheerful now that he has embraced his true self as a dark wizard."

Harry hums. He missed Sirius of course. But he was a little reluctant on meeting or talking with him solely because the betrayal was too much for him.

"He has been insistent on meeting you." Tom says.

"Oh. Well I ought to meet him, but I don’t know Tom. After what happened." He sighs.

Tom nods. "Yes. Oh right!" he brightens at Harry. "Did I tell you? My followers seem to be very relieved whenever you aren’t in the meeting. Oh! The effect you have on them." Tom purrs.

Harry huffs out a laugh. "Well maybe I should visit you more often then, enjoy watching them squirm."

Tom nods eagerly before pulling the younger in for a soft kiss.

"More." Harry huffs.

"So demanding." Tom chastises fondly, pulling away to tease the younger.

Harry glares at him playfully before wrapping his arms around his shoulder and pulling himself him to wrap his legs around Tom's waist. "Did I tell you that I missed you?" he says grinning.

"I believe you did." Tom says wrapping his arms around Harry's waist before walking to the bed and sitting near the headboard.

All while Harry was pressing soft little kisses along his neck and jaw. "Come on, Tommy boy. Strip." Harry teases, laughing when Tom growls.

His laugh ends in squeak when Tom vanishes his clothes instead and slaps his arse so hard that it resonates in the otherwise silent room. "Not-not fair."

"I am the dark lord my love. I don’t play fair." Tom says smirking.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well my dear dark lord. I will have you know, as your consort, I don’t play fair either." He says before shoving Tom on the bed and magically binding his arms.

The night ends with Tom growling at Harry to let him touch him and cumming deep inside his arse.

 

* * *

 

Tom grumbles a bit when he shaken awake. He didn’t know the time but he knew it was an ungodly hour. Still quite a bit bloated from the amount of food he had eaten at the yule feast he was feeling unbelievably drowsy. But for some reason Harry was awake.

"Tom, love. Wake up." Ha insists, shaking him.

Tom groans. "What in wor-" his breath is stuck in his throat as he looks at the sight in front of him. For some reason they were in the middle Harry's garden all lit up by some fairies and magic lights. The flowers he had tended for month was rustling with the direction of wind. And Harry? Harry stood in front of him carrying a stupidly big cake lit with candles and smiling as brightly as those candles.

"I-"

"Happy birthday, darling." Harry says so softly that Tom's heart melts. His stupidly big grin is enough to make Tom laugh.

"Oh, Harry." He whispers, his voice lit with amazement.

Harry grins and sits down on the bed. Which again makes Tom wonder how in the world was he able to levitate the whole thing.

"Come on! Blow the candles!!" He says excitingly.

Tom nods and blows the candle he feels a little embarrassed to be doing such a thing at an old age but for some reason it made him happy.

Harry frowns at him. "Hey? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry frantically tries to wipe his tears.

"Oh. No. I-" Tom sighs, grabbing Harry's hand and pressing a kiss on them. "I just realized no one has really done such a thing for me." He laughs. "I mean I am sure it might be because I am a dark lord and no one could really walk to me and give me a cake." This makes Harry grins as well. "But I- thank you Harry."

He says it so earnestly that Harry glomps him into a hug making Tom loose balance and fall back to the bed. Harry rests his head on Tom's chest and giggles. Tom has to stop himself from squeezing the younger boy's body and instead presses a soft kiss on his head.

Harry suddenly sits up and smiles down at him. "Cake!" he says excitingly.

Tom nods and cuts the cake before raising it and feeding it to the younger boy who is so excited and happy for him.

"I brought a present for you." Harry says.

"Oh. You didn’t really have to."

"But I did." Harry insists.

Tom opens the package to see a beautiful dragon hide robe, an almost pitch black color, a fabric that was almost impossible to get because those dragons were difficult to kill and only green ones were widely available. It must have cost a fortune but Tom couldn’t help but admire it.

"It is beautiful."

Harry nods. "I know! Wear it during the battle, it deflects most of the curses and hexes but not the unforgivable." He says.

Tom nods. Even though none of the spells would ever touch him it was always better to stay safe. Tom looks at Harry who is smiling at him contently.

"Thank you." He says, pressing a kiss on his forehead making Harry laugh adorably. "I love you so much, Harry. Never leave me."

Harry shakes his head. "Never." He swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i have exam tomorrow and i thought hey! you know what!? this is the perfect time to write update for my fic that is probably dead by now!  
>  lol   
> sorry for late update i had so much to do this month cause of semester end deadline and tests!   
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
